Une tornade flamboyante
by Anga27
Summary: Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'une mystérieuse femme au cheveux roux débarque à Neverland ? [ OC Crochet ] En réecriture !
1. Chapter 1 :Une fête arrosée !

**OC** : Capitaine Crochet

 **Rating** : M ( déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans )

 **Résumé** : Vous croyez tout connaître de l'histoire de Peter Pan, mais vous ne savez rien de lui, et de ses véritables intentions. Vous pensez tous que le Capitaine Crochet et mauvais, froid et fait d'un coeur en pierre ? Dans ce cas là, vous vous trompez tous.

 **Genre** : Romance / Horreur

 **Attention** : Ne tient absolument pas compte du film, des livres et du Disney Peter pan.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction est un véritable défit pour moi, en effet, inverser le rôle du méchant et du gentil n'est pas toujours très simple, mais intéressant. De plus on y trouve rarement de fiction sur ce personnage là. Je me suis donc dis , pourquoi ne pas en écrire une et voir en quoi cela donnera ? ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une fête arrosée !**

Zora attrapa son sac posé sur son lit et vérifia que sa carte bleu y était bien rangée. Cest avec un grand sourire qu'elle vit qu'elle avait de l'argent liquide dans son porte monnaie.

Elle s'installa dans le salon, bu une tasse de thé puit grignota quelques biscuits avant de caresser son chien - Louki âgé de 6 mois -

Elle ferma les yeux, soupira un bon coup jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vint à sonner, elle attrapa son portable puis décrocha :

\- Allo ?

\- Zora ? C'est Eileen ‼ Tu es prête ?

\- Ah ? Oui la soirée .. Oui on peut dire ça ! Souffla Zora tout en courant comme une demeurée derrière le miroir, se refaire une petite touche de beauté.

\- Je t'attends en bas! Dépêches-toi, je n'est pas coupé le moteur !

\- Eu .. ouais ‼ Je .. Je descends tout de suite ! Bredouilla-t-elle tout en se parfumant, prit son sac, puis ferma dernière elle son appartement à clef.

\- Ok, je t'attends ! Ah et n'oublie pas ta clef USB ! J'ai perdue la mienne !

\- Trop tard j'ai fermée la porte Eileen !

Zora et Eileen avaient respectivement 19 et 22 ans ( Eileen 19 et Zora 22 ) et s'étaient rencontrées il y avaient moins d'un an, en licence d'anglais. Elles s'entendaient trés bien et avaient énormément de points communs mais du genre que l'on a pas avec tout le monde. C'était assez effrayant au début, mais leurs amitié est aujourd'hui toujours là et elles sortaient tous les vendredi en boîte de nuit.

Ce soir là c'était justement l'anniversaire de Zora, elle allait fêter ses 22 ans, nous étions le 27 avril, et sa meilleure amie avait prévu une super surprise pour elle. Elle avait même invité les mecs les plus beaux de l'université. Ce soir le champagne coulera avec un peu de chance à flot !

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient plutôt jolies et tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. Et pour cause, Eileen avait revêtu une robe bustier bleue assez courte mais très sexy. Zora portait un corset noir sous un haut blanc et un pantalon moulant noir . Elle avait chaussé des escarpins qui lui avaient coûtés la peau des fesses aux talons vertigineux.

Il était incroyable de voir, qu'elles étaient d'apparence très différentes, mais très jolies. Eileen avait une longue chevelure brune, une peau très pâle et un corps tout mince, alors que Zora possédait une crinière de lion indomptable rousse, un corps pulpeux mais élancé et des yeux aussi noisettes que ses tâches de rousseurs aux coins de ses joues.

\- Hey Zora ! Tu viens danser ? proposa Eileen tout en lui tendant la main.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, puis accepta. Après tout pendant qu'elle y est pourquoi ne pas en profiter à fond ?

La soirée fut extrêmement arrosée. Du champagne puis de la vodka et enfin un mélange des deux. ( au final cela commençait vraiment à devenir du grand n'importe quoi.

Zora et son amie ne rentrèrent pas en très bon état à vrai dire, Eileen avait plusieurs fois vomis sur les trottoirs et Zora rigolait comme une folle. De nature prudente, elles rentrèrent en taxi, qui en avait profité de leur taxer jusqu'à ce que Zora soit à découverte. ( Génial ! je vais avoir un bel appel de ma banque demain ... ) Zora décréta que son amie pouvait dormir chez elle ce soir là.

Une fois de retour dans son appartement, Zora prépara sa chambre ( vu qu'il y avait un désordre monstre plus tôt )

Une fois les filles installées sur le lit, elles commencèrent à discuter, parlant de tout et de rien, laissant leurs estomac digérer l'alcool.

\- Tu lis toujours ce genre de livre ? Lança Eileen tout en prenant un vieux livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, dont le titre était Peter Pan.

\- Oui, j'aime me plonger dans ce genre d'histoire. Avoue Zora en baillant.

\- Il est vrai que j'aimerai, moi ausi vivre au pays imaginaire, loin de l'université, de mes parents et de ses mecs aussi bêtes que leurs pieds !

\- Et oui, mais c'est hélas la très triste réalité Eileen.

Son amie lui sourit sardoniquement avant de se placer devant elle.

\- Tu as vu comment Math t'as regardée ! C'était comme ci qu'il te voyait sous un nouveau jour !

Zora lui fit les yeux ronds avant de la pousser gentiment mais en rigolant.

\- Non ! Et je ne veux pas de détails !

\- A ce qu'il paraît, il a rompu avec sa copine i jours.. Reprit Eileen tout en ayant un semblant de plaisir dans sa voix.

Zora bailla, puis alla se blottir sous ses draps.

\- Ah, et bien c'est bien triste, bon, je suis épuisée pas toi ?

\- Non .. Ça va.

\- Bonne nuit Eileen.

\- Bonne nuit Zora.. Hey ! Tu ne trouves pas que les étoiles sont très proches ce soir là ?

Zora dormait déjà à ce moment là. Voyant que sa copine ne répondait pas, elle alla elle aussi se blottir sous les draps, puis eu un sourire au coin lorsqu'elle vit que son amie ne c'était même pas déshabillée et avait encore moins enlevée ses talons ! ( Quelle folle celle -ci ) souffla -t-elle avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Vos impressions du début ? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Neverland

_**Bonjour à vous.**_

 _ **J'ai décidé de réécrire cette histoire car je trouve qu'elle pouvait être mieux écrite. L'histoire de base ne changera pas, par contre de GROSSES modifications seront faites. Peut-être que je vais rajouter des chapitres... Enfin, voilà :)**_

 _ **J'espère en tout cas qu'elle sera "mieux que la précédente..."**_

 _ **Haha,**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Neverland ?**

Quelque part dans le ciel où la plus grosse étoile brillait, un monde existait. Presque aucun habitant de Londre n'avait pris connaissance de son existance, et pourtant, il existait.

Un pays imaginaire ou vivait des personnes incroyables, et terrifiants. Un pays qui allait changer à jamais la vie de Zora.

Neverland.

Comme à chaque fin de semaine Monsieur Mouche partait ramener du poisson pour nourrir les pirates. C'était d'ailleurs le seul que le Capitaine envoyait pour ce genre de corvée.

Avait-il le choix ? Certainement pas, il ne voulait pas décevoir son capitaine, et tenait aussi bien trop à la vie Il avait l'habitude de se rendre sur une petite l'île où, celle -ci en était remplie. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas seulement remplie de poisson, mais également de bon fruit, à savoir, des pommes, bananes. Tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre !

Il tira sa barc sur le sable afin de la stationner, tout en chantonnant.

Il déposa dans son gros sac quelques pommes rouges, toujours avec se refrain presque stupide, puis lorsqu'il fit quelques pas en avant et tendit sa main pour cueillir la dernière pomme, il vit quelque chose par terre.

Une chose flamboyante.

Il réajusta ses lunettes, plissa des yeux et...

Ô surprise, une femme, c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, allongée par terre.

\- Par tous les marins ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant grand la bouche et en écarquillant les yeux.

Il abandonna la pomme, couru aussitôt vers elle puis s'agenouillant.

Elle respirait.

\- Elle est vivante ! Lança le mousse soulagé.

Il la secoua gentiment lorsqu'il vit deux petits yeux en amande, de couleur noisette s'ouvrir doucement.

\- Aie ma tête! s'écria alors Zora en s'éveillant. J'ai dû abusé du champagne... ou alors de la vodka.. Super ...

Un rayon de soleil se posa sur son visage. Elle était tellement mal réveillée qu'elle ne voyait pas le vielle homme à ses côtés.

Elle se releva peu de temps après en plissant les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était en pleine nature. Sa tête lui cognait de plus en plus fort et ..

Elle recula instantanément lorsqu'elle vit enfin le viel homme à sa droite.

\- Qui êtes-vous ! Que me voulez-vous ! Ou suis - je ! Lança -t-elle tout se préparant à se proteger, au cas où. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, mais savais très bien se battre ( elle faisait du karaté )

Le viel homme s'approcha d'elle, en douceur, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa son regard apeuré.

Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas d'ici, cela se voyait dejà par ses vêtements mais aussi son regard.

\- Nayez pas peur, mademoiselle, je ne vous veux aucun mal !

\- Où suis-je ⁈ Qui êtes-vous ⁈

Elle se regarda un instant, elle était encore habillé avec ses vêtements de soirée, en touchant ses cils, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas démaquillé. Chose étrange, de plus elle avait encore ses talons aux pieds.

A part sa tête, elle n'avait mal nul part. Elle regarda ses membres, toucha ses cheveux, compta ses dents. Non, tout paraissait normal ! Souffla -t- elle avec comme un semblant de soulagement dans sa tête.

\- On m'appelle monsieur Mouche, vous êtes ici à Neverland, vous ne craignez rien, je vous le promets !

\- M'seur Mouche .. Neverland .. Elle écarquilla les yeux tout en reculant de plus belle.

Zora avait beaucoup d'imagination, elle lisait beaucoup. Et son imagination avait tendance à se débrider lorsqu'elle avait peur. Et c'était le cas.

\- Vous .. Vous.. Je ..suis à Neverland ! Ce qui veut dire .. Que .. S'ayez ! Je sais .. Hier soir j'ai tellement abusée d'alcool, que j'ai du faire un coma hydrique..

Monsieur Mouche la regarda tout en se grattant la tête. Il ne comprenait pas à un mot de ce qu'elle racontait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était tellement belle, rares vivaient les femmes aussi jolies à Neverland, mise à part les sirènes peut-être ..

\- Comment vous vous appelez, ma petite ?

Zora leva un sourcil avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous répondre. On ne se connaît même pas !

Monsieur Mouche était en train de faire la grimace. Lorsqu'elle sut qu'elle l'avait vexé, elle s'approcha de lui en souriant à moitié. Après tout, il était vieux, et navait pas d'arme sur lui, alors pourquoi en avoir peur ?

\- Je m'appelle Zora, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Monsieur Mouche lui fit la reveliance avant de lui sourire et lui tendre la main.

\- Venez avec moi mademoiselle, vous semblez complètement perdue et épuisée, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit sûr.

Zora regarda cet homme en haussant un sourcil. Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à se méfier des inconnus, seulement voilà, sans savoir pourquoi, elle le suivait, sans mot dire. En même temps, elle ne voulait pas non plus risquer de rester seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Zora regretta d'avoir des talons lorsqu'elle devait marcher sur le sable. Elle ne pouvait, enfin, voulait, pas non plus les enlever sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas la motivation de le faire.

\- Où allons nous ? Demanda -t-elle subitement.

\- Au navire Mademoiselle ! Vous y serez en sécurité !

\- Au navire .. Et le capitaine .. C'est .. Le Capitaine Crochet ?

\- Oui ? Il se retourna Monsieur Mouche en lui souriant. Vous le connaissez ? Il paru surpris tout d'un coup.

\- Pas vraiment .. Que dans les films et les livres, à vrai dire .. Bredouilla -t-elle.

Dans les livres ? Songea-t-il en haussant un sourcils. Étrange petite. Jolie, mais étrange.

\- Aaaaaaah le Capitaine Crochet .. Vous verrez c'est quelqu'un de bien. Répondit Mouche tout en prononçant son nom sous un air mélodieux.

Zora n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. Mais elle s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de quitter cette maudite plage et retourner chez elle, le reste n'avait que très peu d'importance.

Il rammena la barque à l'eau, Zora l'aida maladroitement avant de grimper aprés que le mousse soit installé.

Installée dans la petite barque, dos au soleil, elle réfléchissait. Les vagues étaient pour elle, comme un douce berceuse. Elle allait s'endormir quand elle fut interrompue par monsieur Mouche.

Elle vit a ses côtés un gigantesque bateau. Presque appeurée par l'immensité de ce dernier, elle ouvrit grand la bouche. Ce dernier en plus d'être géant était sombre et dégageait comme une aura effrayante.

\- Nous y sommes mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous aider à monter.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur du bateau, tout fut totalement different. Ses yeux se son agrandit lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il était énorme et beau.

Oui beau, la peur avait totalement disparu, lançant place à la curiosité et à l'emerveillement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de fascination . Monsieur Mouche ce plaça à ses côtés avant de lui poser une main sur ses épaules.

\- C'est une pur merveille, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en gardant une expression de surprise. Le navire était incroyablement bien vernis et pouvait accueillir facilement une centaine d'équipage !

Elle ne vit pas une dizaine de marins s'approcher d'elle, sous un air à la fois surpris, amusé et malicieux.

\- Hey regardez tous ! Une femme sur le navire ! S'écria le premier qui avait les mains recousues à l'envers.

\- Ah oui ! Tu as raison ! Elle est mignonne en plus ! Répondit le deuxième tout en lui prenant par les joues.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de femme ! On va bien s'amuser ! Bravo Mouche ! S'écria les autres tout en commençant à l'attraper par le bras.

Zora avait beau crié de la laisser que les marins n'écoutaient pas. Mouche lui aussi avait tenté de raisonner la compagnie, mais en vain.

Zora c'était complètement recroqueviller sur elle même tout en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux puis pria que cet enfer cesse.

Soudain, la seule chose qu'elle entendit était des pas lourds et boiteux venant droit vers elle. Il eu un grand silence de la part des marins, puis comme un sentiment de terreur et de crainte se faisait ressentir.

Elle pouvait les entendre glousser tout en chuchotant des " le Capitane " sous des voix tremblante.

Cette démarche était semblable à un film d'horreur, lorsque le méchant arrive d'un pas lourd et malicieux droit vers sa victime dans le but de la surprendre et de lui faire peur avant même de la tuer ou de la posséder. Comme un frisson de crainte fit frissonner les poiles de Zora.

Elle avait comprit que cette personne était postée près d'elle, lorsqu'elle, n'entendit plus sa démarche.

\- Qui _OSE_ causer tant de désordre dans _MON_ équipage ! Trancha une voix aussi glaciale que la glace elle même.

Zora ne pouvait plus bouger, elle tremblait dans tous les sens et n'osait même pas regarder de qui venait cette voix.

En voyant ce qu'il se passe, Mouche se posta instantanément devant la jeune femme tout en tentant d'expliquer ce quil c'est passé au Capitaine.

\- Ca..Captn' laissez-moi vous expliquer .. J'ai .. Bredouilla -t-il.

\- Vous ? Coupa le Capitaine sous un ton encore plus froid, puis comme un sourire sadique était en train de naître. Il posa un regard sombre vers la jeune femme à la chevelure aussi rousse que les flammes puis fronça les sourcils avant de fixer durement son second.

\- J'ai trouvée cette jeune femme inconsciente sur l'île des Crabemou Captn.. Elle ne représente pas une menace et ..

\- _IL SUFFIT_ ! Trancha Crochet tout en saisissant son haut à l'aide de son crochet meurtri.

Zora, qui s'était finalement levée se posta en face du Capitaine, le visage hanté par la peur.

\- Non ! Je vous en pris ! Ne faites pas ça ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Supplia -t- elle les yeux aux bords des larmes.

Instantanément, Crochet reposa son second à terre avant de se focalisé vers celle qui avait osé l'interrompre dans sa lancé.

Crochet la détailla de la tête au pieds. De taille, elle était plus petite que lui. _Beaucoup plus petite._ Ses vêtements, très étranges voir innexistants ici. Ses yeux se focaliserent ensuite vers ses formes pulpeuses puis son visage. Ses lèvres roses et fines, un petit nez en trompette, des pommettes hautes, des yeux en amandes couleur noisette, des sourcils épais lui donnant un style rebelle, puis pour finir, une crinière rousse qui lui arrivait au niveau des reins.

Elle était jolie, Jolie mais n'avait strictement rien n'a faire sur son navire ! Tous les marins connaissaient la légende des femmes sur un bateau, et il était hors de question qu'une maudite femelle vienne saccager la bonne ambiance qui règnait ici.

\- Vous avez raison, je ne vais pas tuer mon second, par contre, _VOUS_ vous allez mourir, maintenant !

Il saisit sa crinière indomptable plaqua sa tête contre ses épaules puis posa son crochet au niveau de son cou. Elle savait qu'en un geste il pouvait la tuer, et vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle pensait vraiment qu'elle allait mourir.

Cependant, monsieur Mouche ne le voyait pas de cet œil, il supplia le Capitaine de l'épargner.

Il la relâcha au bout de plusieurs minutes . Zora avait un léger filet de sang sur son cou, puis fit la grimace lorsqu'elle songeait qu'elle allait avoir une belle cicatrice.

Elle entendit Mouche discuter avec le Capitaine, il essayait de tout faire pour qu'elle est la vie sauve, mais ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre. Elle pouvait également sentir les regards provocateurs des autres pirates puis se mit à glousser. Elle devait trouver une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le navire de peur pour sa vie. Ici il y avait au moins Mouche dont elle pouvait se fier. Une solution devenait imperative, surtout lorsqu'elle croisa les regards de glace du Capitaine qui faisait les cents pas.

Elle reprit sa respiration, puis risqua un autre regard vers le Capitaine. De nature imprudente, elle se dirigea vers lui avant de lui murmurer d'une petite voix casser.

\- Je peux vous rendre utile, j'ai déjà conduit des bateaux avant, et je connais plus ou moins les repères de Neverland..

Le Capitaine s'arrêta tout en la fixant durement.

\- Et en quoi est-ce qu'une femelle telle que vous pourrait me rendre utile ? ! Cracha -t-il tout attrapant haut, lui arrachant un gloussement d'inquietude.

\- 'Captn.. Captn .. " Intervint Mouche. Elle pourrait nous être utile pour les corvées, telles que le ménages, la cuisines, vaisselles ! Nous manquons d'hommes et une main-d'oeuvre en plus ne fera pas de mal .. Hein Captn.. ?

Crochet reposa Zora à terre, se passa son unique main sur son visage, caressa sa petite moustache avant de décréter qu'elle sera une esclave au bord du navire.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Puis, sans mot dire, il tourna les talons puis retourna dans sa cabine.

Monsieur Mouche se mît à lui sourire avant de l'emmener dans une cabine libre.

Zora en resta bouche-bée, allait-elle vraiment devoir jouer les esclaves au bord du navire ? Dans le plus grand des silences, elle suivit Mouche.

Au moins, elle avait la vie sauve.

 **À suivre ..**


	3. Chapter 3 : Quand il est question de mén

**Chapitre 3 : Quand il est question de ménage et cuisine.**

Juste après cette entrevu avec le Capitaine, Mouche avait pris l'initiative de lui faire visiter le bateau de fond en comble. Zora ne pouvait pas nier sa joie de savoir qu'elle allait passer un petit moment dans un aussi beau bateau que celui-là, elle qui avait si peur au début était contente.

Il était gigantesque, mais qui disait gigantesque disait aussi plus de temps et de difficulté pour le ménage.

Mouche l'avait conduit dans l'immense cuisine ou dormait une tonne de vaisselle sale. L'odeur de la nourriture avariée se faisait sentir à plein nez. Zora avait les yeux grands ouverts. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu pareil désordre dans une cuisine. La cuisine était très grande. Elle était décorée d'une grande table en bois, de quelques chaises, puis de deux fourneaux au fond.

\- Nous mangeons 5 fois par jours, et ici personne ne fait la vaisselle. Souffla doucement Mouche.

\- Personne vous dites ? Mais pourquoi ? Répondit Zora, les lèvres toutes tremblantes.

\- Oh, nous avions eu un camarade qui la faisait, et cuisinait, mais le Capitaine la j'té à la mer !

\- Charmant .. Souffla la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mouche lui tapota les épaules avant de lui murmurer :

\- Savez-vous cuisiner ?

Zora leva les yeux vers lui, cette question semblait l'étonner. Zora était une très bonne cuisinière, elle avait fait des études dans ce domaine et avait obtenu son diplôme haut les mains !

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Fort bien ! Vous serez notre cuisinière ! Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais rejoindre mes compagnons, je vais les aider avant que le Capitaine ne me jette à bord ! Vous vous occupez de la vaisselle et du repas du soir, hein ?

Zora lui envoya un sourire avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je m'en charge, je viendrai vous aider une fois que j'aurais fini !

Elle releva ses manches puis sans plus attendre, se mit au travail. Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Voyant l'état de la pièce elle en aurait pour plusieurs heures.

Mouche retira son chapeau avant de tourner les talons en murmurant " _gentille petite .. "_

Zora avait passé des heures à nettoyer la cuisine. Jamais elle n'était aussi propre que maintenant. Cela devait faire des années qu'elle n'avait jamais eu droit à un tel nettoyage ! Après s'être reposée un peu, elle commença à faire la cuisine. Elle faisait bouillir des coquilles Saint-Jacques, du crabe, crevettes , frire du poisson, puis prépara une bonne soupe avec les têtes et les yeux. Elle éplucha les pommes de terre avant de les mettre à bouillir dans une grande casserole.

Après avoir fini dans sa cuisine, elle était parti aider les autres. Mouche lui avait sourit lorsqu'il la croisa en train de nettoyer les sols de l'extérieur. Elle s'était présenté aux autres, puis tous les pirates qui s'étaient conduit de manière incorrecte tout à l'heure s'étaient excusé. Zora avait accepté les excuses, puis tout était rentré dans l'ordre. En plus d'être sur un bateau aussi beau que dans ses rêves, elle avait finalement trouvée des gens qui finalement étaient sympathiques.

Elle jeta l'eau sale par dessus bord, puis souffla un bon coup, lorsqu'elle vit une ombre derrière elle, Zora se retourna regarda au ralenti de haut en bas cet personne qui portait des bottes imposantes, noires et croisa le regard glacial de Crochet. Elle hoqueta de stupeur lorsque ses yeux couleur topaze transperçaient ses perles dorés.

Zora avait enlevée ses vêtements de soirée, elle portait maintenant un leggings marron, des bottes de la même couleur puis un haut à manche long blanc et pour finir un corsé à lacet marron. Elle déposa le sceau sans cesser de le regader. Elle pouvait voir la lame de son corchet bouger puis gloussa encore plus.

Crochet leva un sourcil lorsqu'il avait jugé que son regard s'éternisait trop. Il regarda le planché qui brillait puis l'état de ses vêtements avant de sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

soulagée, Zora le lui rendit en un bien plus timide, cependant, son sourire semblait déplaire au Capitaine qui lui, avait reprit son regard et expression froide.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! N'avez - vous pas autre chose à finir ? Cracha -t-il d'une voix raisonnante et imposante.

\- Oh .. Rien .. Je .. Oh si . Euh .. Bredouilla la jeune femme en tremblant.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, au boulot ! Ordonna -t-il avant de continuer sa route d'un pas rapide.

Zora tremblait encore un moment avant de reprendre dans son ménage.

Elle passa de rapide coup de main sur son front de temps en temps puis lança de petits regards vers le Capitaine qui était en train de regarder l'océan et le ciel avec des jumelles. Sa chevelure ébène bougeait lentement, caressant de temps à autre son visage pâle. Ses yeux fixèrent sa petite moustache puis glissèrent vers ses lèvres fines puis bougeait de temps à autre. Elle eut le temps de le détailler en entier. Elle pouvait voir qu'il portait un épais chapeau à plume rouge, ses vêtements étaient classes, tellement classes qu'ils semblaient être à la mode de Charles II, un parfait anachronisme qui avait pour effet d'augmenter encore plus sa prestance superbe et terrible.

Elle ne pouvait pas louper son terrible et célèbre crochet, symbole parfait de sa personnalité froide, dure et tranchante, une image de la mort. Ce chef pirate était la parfaite incarnation du Mal. Elle connaissait suffisamment le personnage pour se souvenir que sa cruauté, même à l'égard de ses alliés, est légendaire, et il n'hésite pas à exécuter lui-même ses hommes à la moindre « faute de bon ton ».

Il representait à la fois la terreur que la fascination.

Comme une drôle de chaleur inexplicable lui envahie ses poumons. Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre son attention sur son éponge. Pendant un instant elle crut lui avoir trouvé un charme.

Le soir arriva enfin. Zora avait finalement finit dans son ménage. C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'elle allait ranger les affaires, lorsqu'elle croisa Mouche sur son passage.

\- Oh ma petite vous êtes -ici ? Nous avons bien travaillait aujourd'hui, et si nous allons manger ? J'ai hâte de goûter votre cuisine !

Il lui prit la main lorsqu'il sentit une réticence de sa part.

\- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

\- Oh, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste rester ici, contempler les étoiles. Je vous rejoins plus tard. Répondit Zora en souriant.

Mouche haussa les épaules.

\- Bon très bien, on se revoit plus tard alors.

Une fois partit, Zora contempla le ciel étoilé tout en ayant un sentiment d'apaisement. Il était incroyable de voir qu'à Neverland, les étoiles semblaient si proches qu'elle avait l'impression être capable de pouvoir les attraper à main nue. Dehors, il faisait froid . Il n'y avait pas un vent, mais il faisait tellement froid un froid qui semblait glacer les os.

N'en pouvant plus, et de peur d'être malade, elle alla à l'intérieur, rejoindre les pirates.

Tout le monde était en train de manger, du moins se goinfrer comme si que les pirates n'avaient pas prit de repas pendant des jours. Heureusement qu'elle avait préparé une tonne de nourriture. - _Dire qu'elle avait peur d'en avoir trop fait.-_

\- Mademoiselle Zora c'est délicieux ! Se réjouit un pirate, la bouche pleine et le visage jovial.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, en voulez vous encore ? Souffla la jeune femme timidement.

À peine avait -t-elle prononcer le mot " encore " que tous avaient instantanément tendu leurs assiettes en répondant des " encore. "

Zora en resta un moment bouche bée avant de les resservir en rigolant.

Finalement la soirée c'était très bien finit.

Zora s'était installée près des pirates, puis manga à son tour. Elle discuta pendant des heures de son monde avec les autres, qui eux semblaient très intéressés.

Une fois que tous le monde ai finit de manger, Zora débarrassa la table, mît les plats et les assiettes dans levier, puis commença la vaisselle. Elle ne voulait pas la faire le lendemain et souhaitait surtout être débarrassée d'une corvée en plus.

\- Ma petite ? Souffla une petite voix derrière elle.

C'était un des pirate avec une jambes de bois. Il portait un plateau remplit de nourriture et une bouteille de vin.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas d'apporter le repas au Capitaine ?

\- Heu non .. Pas du tout .. Euh ? Comment vous vous appelez déjà ? Répondit doucement Zora tout en fermant l'eau au passage.

\- Appelez-moi _Jambe-De-Bois_. Vous le voulez alors ? C'est gentil de votre part !

Zora lui lança un sourire avant de saisir le plateau. Elle pensait que le pirate avait peur de le lui donner à main propre. En même temps, qui ne craignait pas le Capitaine Crochet ? Cela ne devait pas être facile pour eux.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs, lorsqu'elle vit sur une porte écrit en gros et rouge " _Ne pas dérange_ r " elle sut alors que sa cabine ce trouvait ici.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de taper deux fois à la porte.

Elle entendit un _entrez_ assez cru et curieux. Elle entra dans la salle et vit le Capitaine en train de composer un morceau de piano. Elle resta plantée là, la bouche entrouverte. Il jouait tellement bien qu'elle en resta surprise. Après les dernières notes achevés, en un geste rapide et profond, Crochet se retourna en levant son crochet en l'air. Son sourire malicieux disparu lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas un de ses mousse qui lui apportait son repas, mais cette maudite femme.

Ses hommes serraient-ils tous devenus lâches ?

Voilà maintenant qu'ils emmenent la femelle se charger de lui apporter son repas à leurs places ! Se disait-il avant de se gratter sa chevelure ébène. Il reconnu cependent qu'elle avait un certain courage, ou alors qu'elle manquait cruellement d'intelligence.

Il prit un air lasse avant de s'assoir. Zora vit en gloussant le regard tranchant du Capitaine, puis baissa les yeux avant de couper le silence en un murmure tremblotant.

\- Je .. Je viens vous apporter le repas ..

\- Qui vous a demandez de parler ? Coupa Crochet d'une voix doucereuse.

Zora releva lentement la tête puis risqua un regard vers le Capitaine. Elle hoqueta une nouvelle fois quand elle croisa encore une fois ses topazes briller de malice.

Elle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle l'entendit rigoler de manière sadique.

\- Posez-moi cela sur la table, puis _partez_ ! Ordonna -t-il.

Zora exécuta instantanément son ordre avant de quitter à grande hâte la salle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se posta contre la porte puis respira un bon coup. " _Je suis encore en vie .. Je suis encore en vie .. "_

 **À suivre ..**


	4. Chapter 4 : La chasse au trésor

**Chapitre 4 : La chasse aux trésors.**

Le lendemain matin, Zora se réveilla à cause d'une douce lumière qui lui caressa doucement son visage.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'étira en baillant. Elle avait super bien dormit, le bercement des vagues lui était très agréable. Elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir attrapée le mal de mer, sinon, l'idée de rester une nuit de plus sur ce bateau lui aurait été impensable.

Elle remit ses vêtements d'hier, qu'elle avait lavée ( avec les moyens du bord ) avant de se coucher, démêla sa crinière rousse en soufflant, puis quitta la cabine. Sur le bateau, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre, cependant, l'hygiène n'y était pas. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se laver. Rester et travailler toute une journée puis dormir avec de la crasse n'était pas de tout confort.

Sur le pont, elle avait rejoint M. Mouche qui regardait la mer avec d'étrange jumelle. Presque les mêmes que celle du Capitaine. L'image qu'elle avait eu de lui hier lui revenait en tête puis se mit à rougir. De peur ou de fascination ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

\- Bonjour M. Mouche ! S'écria-t-elle sous un air jovial.

Celui-ci tourna la tête, retira ses jumelles de ses yeux avant de sourire. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Elle était agréable et chaleureuse.

\- Oh bonjour ma petite ! Vous-avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui ! Merci, que regardez-vous ?

Il reposa son regard vers l'océan avant de lui répondre.

\- Oh, rien d'extraordinaire, je traque Peter Pan comme tous les matins. Ordre du Capitaine !

Zora grimaça un instant. Elle savait très bien qu'être sur ce bateau signifiait qu'elle était auprès des méchants. Elle regarda un bref instant l'océan et le ciel avant même de retourner dans la cuisine.

Elle prépara le repas en avance, comme ça elle pourrai profiter de se reposer un peu au soleil. Le bateau étant très propre, elle n'avait plus besoin de refaire le ménage avant quelques jours.

Elle allait pour se détendre au soleil lorsqu'elle vit tous les pirates courir dans tous les sens. Elle haussa un sourcil puis se releva aussitôt.

\- Que-ce passe-t-il ? Demanda -t- elle légèrement paniquée.

\- Nous allons à la chasse aux trésors comme tous les mardi ! S'écria un pirate au passage. Celui-ci manqua de glisser tellement qu'il semblait pressé.

Zora fronça les sourcils " chasse au trésor comme dans le film ? Trop cool ! "

Elle vit tout le monde descendre du bateau avec hâte, armes aux main. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle s'apprêtait elle aussi à mettre un pieds sur terre, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras de manière indélicate.

Elle se retourna, la bouche entrouverte et découvrit un Crochet furieux. La plume sur son chapeau volait doucement.

Zora ne voyait pas très bien le visage de Crochet dût au fait qu'il était à contre jour, mais elle pouvait sentir le froid qui se dégageait en lui. Il ne la regardait même pas.

\- Où comptez-vous aller ? Grogna -t-il tout en serrant son bras de plus bel. Zora lâcha une petite grimace avant de bredouiller. Il était incroyable de voir à quel point Crochet pouvait mettre la pression sur son passage.

\- Je veux moi aussi partir à la chasse aux trésors !

Zora gloussa lorsqu'elle vit le crochet du Capitaine pivoter vers elle.

\- Il en est hors de question ! vous restez ici pour faire la cuisine !

Zora eu un petit sourire avant de lui répondre en douceur.

\- Capitaine, justement je viens de finir de préparer le repas de ce midi, le bateau est propre, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait faire, donc, si il vous plait, puis - je rejoindre les autres ?

Zora lui fit les yeux doux ce qui arracha un haussement des sourcils de la part du Capitaine. Elle dut faire un effort monstre pour faire semblant de se montrer douce et délicate avec un être aussi froid que l'acier. Ce dernier semblait totalement indifférent, pour lui, elle n'était qu'une bonniche, totalement en dessous de ses pirates. Il posa son doigt sur les bords du navire, glissa le long des parois, avant de poser un regard dessus.

Il fit un " _humm_ " sourd avant de reporter son regard vers cette maudite femme, dont ses petites lèvres roses tremblaient.

Tout était effectivement propre. Peut-être devrait-il accepter qu'elle parte avec les autres, au moins il n'aura pas à se la coltiner toute la journée.

\- Comme vous-voulez, mais si vous vous faites dévorer par les crocodiles ou même capturée par les indiens, personne ne viendra pour vous sauver ! Trancha -t-il tout en la laissant partir.

Zora courrait sur la terre ferme, souriait avant de remercier le Capitaine. Celui-ci avait hoché un sourcil avant de remonter dans sa cabine.

Zora avait rejoint la compagnie et se mît à chantonner avec les autres. Finalement, elle appréciait grandement la compagnie des pirates et pendant un instant, elle ne pensait plus à son monde. Comme racontaient les livres, tous ceux qui se trouve à Neverland oubliront leur anciens monde, et leurs soucis qui vont avec.

\- Oh mademoiselle, mais vous n'avez pas d'arme ? Intervint un pirate qui avait un crâne chauve et quelques tatouages sur les bras.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave Répondit Zora en haussant les épaules.

\- Si, prenez ça on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ! Insista le pirate tout en lui donnant un poignard.

Zora attrapa l'objet entre ses doigts , ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

\- Savez-vous vous battre ? Répit -t-il tout en la regardant comme si qu'elle faisait partit de la compagnie.

Zora hocha négativement la tête.

\- N..non .. Enfin si, mais pas avec une arme enfin pas une vraie. Je sais me défendre, mais d'une autre manière. Avec mes poings et mes jambes !

Le pirate souffla un bon coup puis se posta à quelques mètres devant elle.

\- Bon, je vais vous apprendre dans ce cas. Essayez de m'attaquer par surprise, je veux voir ce que vous savez faire.

\- Mais je ne connais rien dans ce domaine là ! Protesta la jeune femme en ouvrant légèrement la bouche.

\- Justement, il faut que vous apprennenez . Allez ! Attaquez-moi ! Insista -t-il tout en se mettant en position.

Zora regarda autour d'elle puis haussa les épaules. Elle fixa son adversaire avant de foncer vers lui tête baissée. La jeune femme s'écroula plus loin sans même avoir eu le temps de voir ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- Ne quittez jamais l'adversaire des yeux ! Recommencez ! Ordonna -t-il.

Zora se releva en grimaçant, puis refit la même chose, cette fois-ci en le fixant sans cesse. Mais même refrain elle s'écroula encore encore. Les autres pirates les avaient rejoint, puis regarder la scène en rigolant.

Elle avait répétée cet exercice au moins une vingtaine de fois. Cette fois ci, Zora était resté à terre, puis quelques égratignures se apparaissaient sur son visage.

\- Relèvez-vous! Reprit le pirate de plus belle.

Zora essaya de se relever en grimaçant, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était à bout de souffle.

\- Cela suffit ! Ne vois tu pas qu'elle est à bout de force ! Cria Mouche.

\- C'est bon ! Je vais continuer de me battre ! Lança Zora qui avait finalement réussit à se relever. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et son visage était épuisée.

\- Mais .. Protesta Mouche.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je vais y arriver ! Je peux encore me battre ! Reprit -elle durement avant de se remettre en position.

Son adversaire acquiesça un sourire avant d'hausser la tête quand il vit dans ses yeux une toute autre lueur, une lueur de courage et d'orgueil, il se para à son tour, prêt à accueillir la rage de celle-ci.

\- En garde ! Cria la jeune femme à bout de force mais dans la l'envie de gagner ce match.

Zora fonça en criant droit vers son adversaire, esquiva, les coups, puis sans que le pirate ne le voit, elle réussit à le faire tomber en arrière.

La jeune femme souffla avant de s'écrouler au sol. et les autres courrurent aussitôt vers elle.

\- Je vais bien .. Je vais bien .. Souffla -t-elle avant de reposer lourdement sa tête au sol.

L' adversaire s'approcha d'elle tout en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Vous avez fait des progrès, nous reprendrons ce match tout à l'heure.

Zora hocha la tête avant de se laisser aider à se relever. Elle essaya ses vêtements avant de souffler. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait combattue, du moins pas de cette façon. Elle avait l'habitude de se battre lors de ses entrainements au karaté, mais pas de manière aussi violente. Elle pouvait maintenant en jugeait qu'il était bien plus facile de regarder des matchs de boxe à la télé, ou même les films de bataille plutôt que de le réaliser en vrai. Elle se reposa un peu avant de reprendre les entraînements.

 **À suivre ..**


	5. Chapter 5 : La carte

**Hey, bonjour à vous, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **J'ai rajouté pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La carte.**

Tous les pirates avaient à leur tour félicité la jeune femme qui avait vraiment fait du bon travail.

Étant sale et voulant se rafraîchir un peu, Mouche lui avait indiqué un endroit où se reposait une petite cascade. Sans hésiter elle était partit s'y rendre.

L'eau était si belle, tellement clair et pure qu'elle aurait donnée n'importe quoi pour y plonger. Elle hésita un instant, elle ne pouvait bien évidemment pas envisager d'enlever ses vêtements au risque que quelqu'un la voit, et puis se baigner habillé n'était pas non plus agréable. - Oh et puis tant pis, j'y vais ! - Lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle y trempa ses jambes, l'eau était fraîche mais incroyablement bonne. Dehors, il faisait tellement chaud que cela avait pour effet de lui faire un bien fou. Puis, d'un coup, elle y plongea tout son corps ainsi que sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir toute la crasse qui s'était imprégnée sur sa peau, partir presque instantanément.  
Elle nageait aveuglement sous l'eau puis remonta à la surface en soupirant d'extase.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne ‼ -_

s'exclama -t- elle en rigolant. Elle en profita pour se laver avec des feuilles de citronnier ( seul moyen pour sentir bon ...)

Une fois toute rafraîchie et toute propre, elle sortit de l'eau, essora ses cheveux puis ...

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Surgis une voix qui sortait des buissons.

C'était un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans. Il était vêtu de feuilles de bananier et portait un mini arc.

Zora comprit que c'était probablement un enfant perdu. Elle s'approcha de lui puis se mit à sourire.

\- Mon nom est Zora. Tu es bien un enfant perdu n'est-ce pas ? Quel est ton nom ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Peter n'a jamais évoqué la présence d'une nouvelle ici. Mais je vais quand même te le donner puis que tu as l'air gentille. Je m'appelle Tim.

Zora ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de lui répondre.

\- En fait, je suis venu un matin, sans savoir comment. Je n'ai jamais Peter Pan, mais je serai ravie de le rencontrer !

\- Peter est parti voir les Indiens, et en le connaissant, il va y rester toute la journée ! Répondit le petit garçon en souriant. Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? Dois-je lui laisser un message de ta part ?

Zora était elle aussi en train de sourire. Elle trouvait cet enfant si mignon.

\- Combien êtes-vous ?

\- Nous sommes 8 en tout ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ? On va trop rigoler ! Et on pourrait aussi aller voir les sirènes !

Zora lui envoya un regard désolée. Elle aurait tellement aimé accepter, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas trahir ses nouveaux amis ou encore moins les vexer.

\- Ça sera bien, mais je ne peux pas. Une prochaine fois s'est promis.

Le petit garçon lui envoya un regard triste puis s'envola. Zora ouvrit grand la bouche, elle avait oublié qu'ici, les enfants pouvaient voler. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire de même.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, Tim, bonne journée à toi. J'étais ravie de faire ta connaissance !

\- Au revoir Zora et on se reverra hein ? Il y avait comme de l'inquiétude dans la voix du petit garçon.

\- Oui, j'en fais la promesse !

Sur ceux, elle tourna les talons puis continua son chemin. Elle cherchait ses compagnons, mais elle ne les trouvaient pas. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'elle était seule et commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Malheureusement pour elle, l'île était immense et les chemins se ressemblaient énormément. Vraiment, elle n'était pas aidée. Elle espérait les retrouver avant la tomber de la nuit.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre sa route. Elle commençait réellement à s'énerver quand soudain, un craquement étrange s'était fait entendre au niveau de ses pieds. Elle ramassa ce qu'elle venait d'écraser, c'était un objet rectangulaire, elle enleva la boue qui cachait une grande partit de celui-ci, puis, ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche.

\- La carte ‼ La carte ! J'ai trouvée la carte !

Pendant la pause, les pirates lui avaient fait part qu'ils étaient venus sur cette île pour trouver une carte qui pourrait les conduire à un coffre rempli d'or. Un coffre cherché par tous les habitants de Neverland. Depuis tout ce temps la carte était ici, par terre. Elle trouvait son emplacement assez étrange, peut-être qu'une autre personne avant elle l'avait trouvé et s'est faite tuer ? Elle secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas le savoir, elle ne voulait pas gâcher un tel moment. Elle n'en revenait pas d'elle même. Elle avait vraiment trouvée l'objet qui l'emmenerai vers le trésor des pirates ! Elle l'embrassa puis sautilla sur elle même, elle se mît à courir, essayant de retrouver au plus vite ses amis, lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

\- Hey ! Mademoiselle Zora ! On vous cherchait partout !

C'était un pirate, celui qui avait les mains recousu de travers. Zora, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un compagnon se réjouissait tout en tenant fermement la carte dans ses mains .

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ‼ La carte ! Nous allons trouver le trésor ‼

Le pirate clignota plusieurs fois des yeux avant de hurler de joie. Il était tellement heureux qu'il attrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de la jeter par terre et se saisir de cet objet. Au même moment, le reste de la compagnie arriva.

Tous étaient surpris et encore une fois, très fiers de cette femme qui commençait vraiment à intégrer la compagnie. Zora se releva en grimaçant avant de les rejoindre. Tous étaient en train de déchiffrer la carte puis partirent en route vers le trésor. Ils ne leur faillèrent pas plus d'une bonne heure pour trouver le coffre. Ce dernier était resté caché, pendant tout ce temps, dans une petite grotte dont personne n'avait pris connaissance puisqu'elle était protégée par une immense pierre qui bloquait l'entré. Tous se ruèrent dessus pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Mais en vain. Il leur fallait une clef.

\- Il nous faut une clef, vous tous, videz vos poches, une clef, il nous faut une clef ! Lança un pirate.

Tous sortirent des clef mais aucune d'entre elle n'était capable d'ouvrir le coffre. Tous commencèrent à déprimer et à perdre patience. Zora essayait avec difficulté de leur remonter le moral en soufflant que rien n'était perdu, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Pendant que les pirates se chamaillaient, les yeux de la jeune femme glissèrent vers le coffre scellé. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, elle était assez douée pour ouvrir des choses, ne manquant pas d'imagination, elle pensait pouvoir y arriver sans une clef, elle regarda la serrure puis soupira. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y arriver, ce coffre était trop bien fait. Elle posa ses mains sur sa chevelure presque propre puis soupira une nouvelle-fois.

Une solution, vite une solution.

Voulant connaître la lourdeur du coffre afin d'estimer le nombre de pièces d'or ou autre caché dedans, elle essaya de le soulever, mais en vain. Il était bien trop lourd, elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide puisque tous étaient toujours en train de se battre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira une énième fois. Les pirates...

Elle réussit néanmoins de le bouger de quelques cm du sol quand elle vit quelque chose de brillant à moitié enterré dans la boue. Elle haussa les sourcils, déterra une patie de cette chose puis ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Hey ! Cessez de vous chamailler pour un rien et venez m'aider à soulever ce coffre !

Tous cessèrent de se battre puis tous les regards étaient posé sur elle.

\- Pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille ? Demanda un d'entre eux.

\- Parce que je crois avoir trouvé la clef ! Allez venez m'aider, je ne peux pas le faire toute seule !

Elle n'eut pas eu besoin de le répéter une nouvelle fois que tous étaient déjà en train de soulever le coffre. Elle avait raison, la clef était depuis tout ce temps enterré sous son propre trésor. Une fois le coffre ouvert, et le trésor révélé sous les yeux joyeux des pirates, tous remplissaient leurs poches de pièce d'or. L'un des pirates trouva un rubis de taille moyenne puis décida de le donner à la jeune femme, puisque c'était quand même grâce à elle qu'ils en sont arrivés là. Au fond du coffre, une autre carte. Les pirates se mirent à sourire.

Cette carte allait les conduire au plus grand des trésor. Encore une fois, tout cela était grâce a Zora.

* * *

Après cette chasse qui était réussie, tout le monde remonta dans le bateau, Zora, étant épuisée était parti dans sa cabine pour y faire une sieste.

Mouche était partit voir son Capitaine pour lui parler de cette petite qui était très forte . Il toqua à la porte, puis entra sous sa permission.

\- Ca.. Capitaine ! Je ..

Crochet était en train de savourer un verre de vin rouge. Il caressa délicatement sa petite moustache à l'aide son son cochet.

\- Parlez ! Trancha -t-il lasse que son second tourne autour du pot. Celui-ci but une gorgée de vin avant de regarder son second, l'air grave et ennuyé.

\- La fille, elle a trouvé la carte Captn'! Et le trésor qui va avec. Dans le coffre, nous avons trouvé une autre carte qui mène vers un trésor encore plus gros ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Cette petite à bien plus de talent que l'on pouvait y croire !

Crochet reposa son verre avant de fixer son second. Il haussa un sourcil avant de rigoler sardoniquement.

\- Voulez-vous vraiment me faire croire que cette femelle, sans cervelle, serait celle qui aurait trouvée un trésor et cette maudite carte recherché depuis des années ? Reprit -t- il sous un air ironique.

Mouche ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment annoncer à son Capitaine qu'une femme venue depuis peu trouverai un objet à la fois utile et recherché depuis des années ? Celui-ci tapota sur les épaules de son Capitaine avant de hocher la tête.

Crochet, voulant voir cela de ses propres yeux, déposa sans ménagement son verre de vin, puis à grand pas, quitta sa cabine afin de retrouver une femme rousse sur le ponton en train de regarder la mer.

\- Donnez-la moi ! Ordonna -t-il sans patience.

Zora tourna la tête avant de découvrir un Capitaine fou furieux. Elle se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle le vit à ses côtés. Il puait le vin et le rhum à plein nez et ses cheveux étaient en pétard.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Capitaine ? Répondit -t-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Crochet soupira avant de reprendre plus durement ( si cela pouvait être possible )

\- La carte ! Donnez-moi cette carte !

\- Oh, vous voulez parler de cela ? Souffla la jeune femme avec une once de fierté dans sa voix. Elle leva la carte avant de sourire.

Crochet s'apprêtait à la prendre, mais Zora évita sa main avant de rétorquer :

\- Non ! Elle est à moi ! C'est moi qui l'est trouvé !

Crochet secoua légèrement la tête, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel geste de la part de cette femme.

\- Qu.. Quoi ? Vous êtes sur _MON_ bateau ! Donnez moi _CETTE_ carte avant que je ne vous tue de mon crochet !

Zora était en train de rigoler, ce qui avait pour don de rendre Crochet encore plus fou de colère. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à l'attraper pour lui montrer commandait ici, mais Zora avait réussit à éviter son geste. Les cours d'auto défense portaient ses fruits !

\- Faites-moi pirate de ce navire. Je veux faire partie de la compagnie, et pas seulement que pour les tâches ménagères, et la carte sera à vous. Et mêmes les trésors que nous avons trouvé. Donc ?

Face aux derniers mots de cette dernière, tous gloussèrent et cachèrent leurs pièces en espérant qu'il n'est rien entendu.

Mouche avait comme un sourire discret. Il était fière d'elle. Crochet quand à lui devenait aussi rouge que son manteau.

\- Espèce de petite peste ! Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte, savez-vous au moins de quoi je suis capable ! ? Cracha -t-il tout en essayant de l'attraper, mais en vain.

\- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. Mais laissez-moi devenir une pirate, et la carte sera à vous. Je peux être vraiment utile !

\- Ne ferait -t-elle pas une bonne pirate Captn' ? Regardez, elle sait comment manipuler les autres, et puis en plus en plusieurs année de recherche, cette petite, en une journée, elle a trouvée la carte ! Intervint Mouche d'une petite voix fluette.

Le Capitaine fixa cette femme dangereusement. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle serai morte.

\- Très bien, elle servira d'appas pour attraper Pan ! Céda le Capitaine tout en tendant durement sa main.

\- Donc, je fais partit de la compagnie alors ? J'irais avec vous n'importe où vous allez ? Reprit Zora en haussant un sourcil.

Crochet soupira avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui ! Maintenant, donnez moi cette fichu carte avant que je ne change d'avis et que je vous embroche de mon crochet !

Zora le lui tendit en s'inclinant devant lui.

\- Voila Capitaine !

Crochet, une fois la carte entre ses mains, l'ouvrit puis la contempla comme si qu'il possédait la 7 ème merveille du monde. Crochet s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de désagréable, mais il vit que cette femme n'était plus dans les parages.

Il ronchonna un instant avant de retourner dans sa cabine.

 **À suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6 :Une pianiste dans l'âme !

**Bonjour a vous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien ;)**  
 **J'ai ajouté des descriptions en plus sur le passage ou Zora se met à jouer du piano. Je voulais rendre ce moment plus intense et plus riche en émotion.**  
 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensiez :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Une pianiste dans l'âme !**

Zora était tellement heureuse de faire partit de la compagnie, qu'elle avait passée des heures à s'entraîner à l'épée avec ses compagnons. Le soir, les cheveux au vent, elle observait les étoiles qui éclairaient merveilleusement bien l'océan, puis la jourée, elle apprenait d'autres activités à faire sur un navire, à savoir, pêcher gratter et vider les poissons, etc...

Les autres n'en revenaient toujours pas de la façon dont elle s'était adressé au Capitaine. Ce jour-là, elle aurait pu se faire tuer. Généralement, Crochet ne pardonnait pas ce genre de comportement. Il avait déjà tué pour moins que ça. Elle avait vraiment eu chaud pour sa vie.

Elle adorait la compagnie des pirates et appréciait cette vie. De plus, elle apprenait très vite.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle vivait sur le bateau, elle appréciait tout le monde et tout le monde l'aimait à leur tour, cependant, elle restait assez malheureuse que le Capitaine ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui lancer des piques ou donner des ordres, celui-ci était la plupart de son temps dans sa cabine, seul, un verre de rhum dans ses mains, puis quelquefois, elle pouvait l'entendre jouer du piano. Elle se disait parfois, qu'elle aimerai, elle aussi, composer des musiques avec lui. Elle se disait bien trop de choses. La seule chose qu'elle devait faire pour ne pas avoir des ennuis, était de rester loin de lui. _Trééééééés loin de lui._

Zora était très forte en musique, avant, son père lui avait appris à jouer du piano et du violon. Pour lui, ces deux instruments étaient de loin les plus luxueux et beaux. Zora pouvait passer des heures à jouer, cela lui faisait passer le temps. Elle se mit à soupirer, son père lui manquait terriblement, et les morceaux qu'il jouait pour elle apparurent dans sa tête. Elle pouvait ressentir comme un sentiment de tristesse et de joie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zora épluchait des patates pour le repas du midi. Assises sur son petit tabouret, elle chantonnait tout en gardant un visage jovial. Au début, faire cette corvée n'était pas simple. Éplucher trois gros sacs bien remplit de pomme de terre avec seul comme objet un couteau était loin d'être amusant. Mais Zora se faisait très vite à cette vie. Du moins, elle n'avait pas le choix ! C'était soit s'intégrer ou la planche.

Le choix était vite fait.

Si un jour on lui aurait prédit qu'un matin elle serai, sans savoir comment ni par quel miracle atterri à Neverland, ou le pays imaginaire, en aucun cas elle n'aurait cru. Néanmoins, elle était heureuse d'être ici.

Elle avait presque tout ici, une vie confortable qu'elle avait toujours souhaitée, des amis, de la bonne compagnie, un bateau, la mer .. Etc. Cependant, la seule chose du moins la seule personne qui lui manquait, était sa copine, Eileen. Elle aurait tellement adoré qu'elle soit là avec elle. Hélas, le destin en avait décidé autrement.  
L'équipage manquait de femme, une présence féminine sur qui elle puisse discuter de chose plus personnelle, mais elle était comblée.

Après avoir fini dans ses patates, elle commençait à faire chauffer de l'eau dans une marmite, rinça ses pommes de terre avant de les mettre dedans. Elle referma le couvercle, puis sortit du filet tous les poissons pêchés ce matin. Il y en avait largement assez pour tout le monde. Elle commençait à les écailler puis les faire frire.

Une fois le repas terminé et près à être savouré, elle s'apprêtait pour quitter la cuisine afin de regarder l'océan, lorsqu'elle entendit, comme tous les midis, une douce mélodie provenant de la cabine du Capitaine.

À chaque fois, Zora passait devant sa cabine sans même avoir le courage d'y rentrer afin de le regarder jouer. Cependant, cette fois, si elle avait décidé de briser la glace et d'entrer . Celui-ci n'avait probablement pas entendu cette femme vu qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté de jouer. Zora vit la main et le crochet de cet homme virer en zigzaguant du noir au blanc puis sa tête bouger à chaque fois qu'il jouait.

Elle gloussa avant de s'approcher mielleusement en sa direction, comme une odeur de rhume et de vin imprégnait la salle. Hypnotisée face aux touches du piano, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle plaqua à son tour ses doigts longs et fins sur l'instrument, provoquant un son aigu.

Crochet, qui ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle visite arrêta d'un seul coup de jouer avant de pivoter sa tête vers celle qui venait de le déranger dans son unique moment de paix.

Zora, était restée postée à ses côtés sans même bouger, seules ses lèvres tremblaient. Les yeux topazes du Capitaine transperçaient ceux tremblant et hésitant de la jeune femme. Zora se sentait à ce moment là complètement idiote et aurait voulu courir, mais curieusement, elle n'en fit rien et resta scotcher face à son regard. Un petit sourire sadique s'était dessiné sur le visage de Crochet, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour elle, et elle le savait.

Zora, s'apprêtait de quitter la cabine lorsqu'elle fut retenu de force par le Capitaine qui n'arrêtait pas de la fusiller du regard.

\- Où comptez-vous aller comme cela, jeune fille ? Coupa Crochet; le long silence qui avait eu lieu . Il leva la tête puis la toisa de haut en bas.

\- Je .. Je vais vous laisser, pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement .. Bredouilla -t-elle, intimidée par son regard glacial et profond.

Crochet la tenait toujours aussi fermement par le bras, son crochet bougeait légèrement. Un petit ricanement grave traversait les oreilles de la jeune femme, puis l'entendit ensuite respirer bruyamment par le nez.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes ici, et vu que vous prétendez savoir jouer du piano, jouez donc pour moi. Reprit-t-il avant de la lâcher puis de se servir un verre d'alcool.

Zora regarda son Capitaine avec hésitation. Ses yeux pivotaient du piano à Crochet, elle était tellement intimidée par cet homme qu'elle jugeait surprenant. Elle n'osait pas faire un pas de plus vers le piano.

\- Attendez-vous qu'il pleuve pour commencer ? Grogna-t-il à bout de patience.

Elle sursauta tout en remettant ses cheveux en place.

\- Oh... Non, j'y vais de ce pas !

Instantanément, prise d'une poussée violente, elle s'avança vers le grand piano posté au fond de la cabine, puis mielleusement, s'asseya sur le grand tabouret en bois. Elle l'ajusta à sa taille avant de poser d'un geste délicat, ses petits doigts fins sur les touches de l'instrument. Elle ferma doucement les yeux tout en essayant de se souvenir des moments passés ou elle jouait pour son père.

Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il la voit.

Crochet l'observait et avait dans son regard comme une hâte de voir de quoi elle était capable.

Zora ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis sourit au toucher de cet instrument. Elle passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur toutes les touches avant de souffler un bon coup.

\- Que voulez-vous que je joue, Capitaine ? Souffla la jeune fille tout en caressant les touches noires.

\- Peu importe, du moment que vous jouez, et vite ! Répondit-t-il avec hâte.

Zora était en train de sourire. Toutes ses chansons et mélodies qu'elle avait adorée, détestée, oubliée et réapprise lui revenaient brusquement en tête.

Avait -t-elle gardée le même niveau qu'avant ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Elle plaqua ses doigts puis commencait vraiment à jouer. Ses doigts passaient du blanc au noir, des graves aux aiguës, elle jouaient tellement bien que le Capitaine en était resté hypnotisé. Cette petite femme à la chevelure aussi indomptable que des flammes ardentes était très douée au piano. Vraiment douée.

Cette musique éveillait en lui, comme une agréable sensation. Comme une impression qu'il flottait dans les aires et dormait dans un lit en coton. Cette petite l'impressionnait beaucoup, du moins uniquement pour la musique.

Aucune faute de note, rime impeccable, musique envoûtante faisaient d'elle une vrai professionnelle dans l'âme. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, le Capitaine avait enfin trouvé le repos de l'âme, pour une fois, il avait oublié son membre fantôme, Pan, le crocodile, et puis ses autres soucis personnels. Il n'avait pas cessé de regarder cette femme, cette flamme vivante qui avait le don pour la musique.

Après avoir achevée la dernière note d'un son grave et lent, elle souffla avant de fermer les yeux pour accueillir quelques larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de se retenir. Tous ses souvenirs a la fois tristes et merveilleux avaient refait surface, provoquant en elle un sentiment qui l'avait emmener à pleurer. Ses larmes, qui lui brûlaient la peau, ne cessèrent pas de couler. Elle essayait tant bien que de mal de les retenir qu'il en était impossible. Crochet ne disait rien. Il ne comprenait pas, du moins pas vraiment. Il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un moment passé qu'elle avait caché en elle et qui était en train de ressortir. Une peine de coeur ? Il n'en savait pas plus. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il garda le silence.

Elle sécha discrètement ses larmes, puis ignorant que le Capitaine l'ai vu dans cet état, elle se retourna puis lui adressa un faux sourire, le genre a masquer toute tristesse sur un visage.

\- L'aviez-vous aimé, mon Capitaine ?

Crochet mît un certain moment pour répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche et but une gorger de vin.

\- Quel est le titre de cette musique ? Coupa-t-il d'une voix à la fois terrifiante que curieuse.

\- Le titre Capitaine ? Souffla Zora sans même le regarder.

Elle pouvait entendre le Capitaine déposer sans ménagement son verre avant de s'approcher d'elle a grand pas.

\- Le titre de ce que vous venez de jouer, je ne peux être plus clair ! Répondit durement Crochet.

\- Oh ! Euh.. Je ne sais pas encore ...

\- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ! Vous ignorez ce que vous jouez ? N'êtes-vous pas un peu sotte ? Gronda ce dernier d'une voix qui pouvait faire trembler un géant.

\- Mais non Capitaine, je ne le suis pas ! Je ne lui ai juste pas encore donnée de titre, mais je lui en trouverai un. Rétorqua -t-elle d'une voix plus ferme, lasse de se faire traiter comme une moins-que-rien.

Crochet leva un sourcil avant de comprendre.

\- C.. Comment ? Vous n'allez tout de même, pas me faire croire que cette musique venait de votre inspiration ?!

Zora pivota sa tête vers lui avant de lui sourire.

\- Si, tout cela vient de moi, j'en ai composé d'autre auparavant, voulez-vous une petite démonstration ?

Crochet se reposa sur sa table, prit la bouteille avant d'en verser dans son verre. Ses yeux fixaient ceux fuyant de la jeune femme avant de hocher la tête.

Zora, toute heureuse d'être enfin utile et réussit de captiver l'intention du Capitaine. Elle replaça ses doigts sur les accords avant de reprendre dans sa musique.

Cela dura plusieurs heures. Pas une minute ou le Capitaine ne s'était lassé .

Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur, voir plus, et un divertissement. Cette petite aux cheveux roux n'était pas si inutile, et si sotte que cela, en fait, elle avait eu le don, ce jour-là, de le surprendre.

 **À suivre ...**


	7. Chapter 7:Peter Pan en vue !

**Chapitre 7 : Peter Pan en vue !**

Zora avait passé toute la journée à jouer du piano sans que Crochet ne se lasse. Cette gamine pouvait jouer n'importe quelle musique qu'il passait d'agréables moments. Crochet avait même l'impression que plus elle jouait et plus il était difficile d'imaginer que bientôt, ce moment magique prendrait fin.

Si elle pouvait jouer à l'infini, il serait le pirate le plus comblé de Neverland.

Lorsqu'il était temps de manger, elle quitta la cabine pour préparer la table. Oui, ses pirates devaient mourir de faim, elle s'amusait tellement bien en compagnie du Capitaine, qu'elle en avait failli oublier de manger !

Heureusement pour elle, la nourriture était déjà prête avant même qu'elle ne retrouve le Capitaine dans la cabine. Comme-ci qu'elle avait déjà tout prévue à l'avance. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle posa sur la table les pommes de terre cuites depuis un moment, les poissons frais et les huîtres que les pirates avaient trouvé. Une fois, cela fait, tout le monde mangeait. Cela devait être délicieux - _comme tous les jours -_ car on entendait plus une mouche voler, bien sûr, hormis le bruit des assiettes et couverts.

Zora était fière d'elle et heureuse d'avoir fait des études en cuisine. Non seulement elle cuisinait bien, que la table était mise à la perfection.

Comme tous les moments de fin de repas, l'ambiance était là. Tout le monde, s'était mi à chanter, raconter des blagues, puis même faire des batailles avec le restant de nourriture. Zora pouvait voir les pommes de terre voler dans tous les sens, puis avait éviter avec justesse une tête de poisson, mais pas une coquille d'huître... Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ces pirates étaient pires que des gosses. Mais elle les trouvait tellement attachant... Un peu lourds par moment, mais terriblement attachant.

Elle discutait beaucoup avec Mouche et quelques fois avec les autres. Ce dernier était d'une grande gentillesse, prêt a tout pour rendre service et faire plaisir aux autres, et encore plus au Capitaine. Par moment, il lui faisait pitié. Il est vrai que Crochet n'était pas de nature agréable, elle se demandait comment ce pirate pouvait toujours avoir en lui, autant d'adoration pour une personne qui le rabaissait constamment.

La fidélité des pirates avait pour don de la surprendre.

Elle aimerait prendre exemple sur lui. En fait, elle aimerait être une vraie pirate, vivre comme eux, adopter les mêmes manières et porter les mêmes vêtements qu'eux. Elle adorait la mer et tout ce qui allait avec. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve, un merveilleux rêve dont elle ne voudrait jamais se réveiller.

Comment à toutes les fins de repas, Zora était contrainte de faire le ménage et ramasser les bêtises de ses compagnons. _\- De vrais gamins.. -_ Soupira la jeune femme tout en ramassant quelques coquilles d'huître par terre. Elle débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Elle se débarbouilla le visage, rinça avec soin ses cheveux qui avaient subi les enfantillages de ses compagnons. Elle lava le sol puis nettoya les murs, puisqu'eux non plus n'avaient pas été épargnés ! Elle passa presque un bon quart d'heure dans la cuisine. Une fois la cuisine propre, elle quitta cet endroit pour retrouver les autres à l'extérieur.

* * *

le lendemain matin, au beau milieu de l'océan, le bateau bougeait à allure normale. Pas un vent, pas une vague, le soleil n'allait pas tarder de se lever elle pouvait voir que le ciel avait pris une teinte magnifique. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir sur elle son appareil photo. Elle regarda avec fasciation le lever du soleil, ses cheveux roux volaient dans tous les sens, caressant de temps en temps son visage de porcelaine. Zora retrouva son ami Mouche qui grignotait des baies, assise, les deux jambes en dehors du bateau.

\- Quel soleil ! Il n'a jamais fait aussi chaud depuis que je suis arrivée ici ! Lança la jeune femme tout en posant une main sur son front pour proteger ses yeux des rayons.

Mouche, qui avait reconnu sa voix leva les yeux vers elle avant de lui sourire.

\- Nous nous rapprochons sur l'île des indiens. Là-bas le soleil brûle, il vous faudra vous protéger, Avez-vous de quoi vous protéger, un chapeau ?

\- Hélas non...Mais je ne crain pas le soleil donc c'est bon.

Mouche ricana doucement avant de lui répondre :

\- Vous semblez ignorer les brûlures que ce soleil pourrai vous infliger. J'vous en donnerai un, j'en ai quelques-uns dans ma cabine.

\- Bon... Daccord...Merci c'est gentil !

Elle regardait la mer tout en se perdant dans les écumes. L'océan était d'un bleu incroyable et aurait tellement voulu que le bateau s'arrête juste un bref instant pour qu'elle puisse s'y baigner. Son visage joyeux montrait son adoration envers l'océan. Mouche la regardait comme ci qu'elle était l'unique trésor de ce bateau.

Mouche appréciait beaucoup Zora. Elle était pour lui comme sa fille. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la sienne, morte il y a quelques années. Il baissa la tête tout en soupirant. Sa fille adorée qu'il ne reverra jamais plus... Aujourd'hui, une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge entre dans sa vie comme si que son souhait était enfin réalisé.

Une dizaine de mouettes volait au-dessus d'elle tout en sifflant, Zora riait au éclat tout en essayant de les toucher. Mouche regardait la scène avec sourire. Cette petite était définitivement le plus beau trésor sur ce navire. Elle régnait la paix autour d'elle et était un vrai petit bijou. La flemme qui faisait vivre le navire.

\- Vous semblez beaucoup aimer l'océan. Souffla Mouche d'une petite voix.

\- Oui ! Beaucoup ! Quand j'étais petite, mes parents avaient un bateau, et quand on avait le temps cela nous prenait de faire un tour pendant quelques jours.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Cela se comprend.

Zora leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux dire, que cela se voit parce que vous n'aviez jamais eu le mal de mer, et sembliez très à l'aise sur un bateau. Sans compter les jours que vous passez pour observer l'océan. Reprit-t-il.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de re regarder l'océan avec adoration.

\- C'est vrai. Quand j'étais petite j'adorais passer mes soirées à contempler l'océan sous la lueur des étoiles. De plus lorsque nous naviguons à une certaine saison, on pouvait y entendre le chant des balaines. C'était magique, féerique, et cela me manque.

Zora avait comme de la mélancolie dans sa voix. Se remémorer du passé lui était en quelque sorte douloureux.

\- Votre monde vous manque-t-il ? Souffla Mouche tout en lui lançant des regards compatissants.

\- Non. Pas le moins du monde.

Mouche leva un sourcil, il avait sur son visage une expression d'incompréhension. Zora leva les yeux vers lui avant de continuer.

\- Mes parents sont mort. Lança la jeune femme d'une traite sous une voix un peu crue.

Les yeux du pirate s'écarquillerent puis ouvrit la bouche. Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à cela.

\- Je suis désolé... Souffla-t-il sans lui demander la cause de leur mort. Il respectait sa tristesse et son silence et ne voulait en aucun cas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Répondit -t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Peut-être, mais perdre des êtres chères est toujours dur, je sais de quoi je parle ...

Zora leva les yeux vers lui, puis fronça les sourcils. Un vent léger faisait voler ses cheveux roux, puis quelques petites mèches s'étaient posés sur son petit front. Ses yeux couleur noisette semblaient se perdre à la lueur de la naissance du couché du soleil. Ses cheveux également. Elle ouvrit délicatement la bouche avant de murmurer :

\- Avez-vous perdu un être cher ?

\- Oui, deux pour être exacte. Ma femme et ma fille.

Zora posa une mains sur ses épaules avant de lui envoyer un regard désolé.

\- Vous me faite penser à elle à ma fille. Les mêmes traits, même caractère. Reprit -t-il tout en regardant la mer.

La jeune femme était en train de rougir légèrement.

\- Ah ? Répondit -t-elle simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire et étant en quelque sorte embarrassée.

\- Elle s'appelait Anna, elle était aussi brune que vous êtes rousse, mais avait le même nez, mêmes lèvres, visage, sourire ...

Pendant que les deux pirates étaient en train de discuter, le Capitaine, qui avait suivit cette discussion depuis le début soupira de lassitude. Il s'était même demandé pourquoi avait -t-il écoutait des discutions aussi sentimentales qu'ennuyeuses. Ce n'était pas l'envie de vomir qu'il lui manquait.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir dans sa cabine, lorsque quelque chose le feina sec et se mit à sourir.

Rien que le fait d'entendre un " _Hey_ _!_ _Regardez ! Il y a un enfant qui vole .. Je crois que c'est .. Nooon ! C'est Peter Pan ! "_ l'avait retenu. Pan était de retour.

Aussitot le Capitaine sortit de sa cachette puis se plaça aux côtés de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le regarda d'un d'air de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi subitement. Celui-ci regardait dans ses jumelles et vit avec horreur, l'enfant en train de lui tirer la langue. Il était en train de planer sur un nuage puis faisait tout pour le provoquer.

Il n'allait pas rire pour lontemps ! Sale gamin !

Le Capitaine eu un petit sourire sadique avant d'appeler la compagnie en hurlant. Tous les hommes arrivèrent aussitôt.

\- Que l'on me donne mon pistolet ! Puis que l'on prépare les canon ! ET QUE CA SAUT ! Aujourd'hui sera la fin du Pan !

Zora eu un pincement au cœur avait -t- il réellement l'intention de tuer Peter Pan ? Le petit garçon de son histoire ? Le héros ? Elle regardait avec horreur les canons prêt à être enclenchés.

Lorsque Peter volait droit vers le bateau, les pirates déclenchèrent les canons, cependant, à la plus grande surprise de Zora, Peter avait réussit à les éviter. Comme disaient les comptes et les livre, Peter était un garçon très malin et très agile. Elle nota que ceci était vrai.

Ce manège dura plusieurs minutes. À chaque fois que le garçon esquivait les canons, le Capitaine entrait dans une colère folle. Puis lorsqu'il y avait plus de munitions et lorsque le garçon rigolait au éclat et était déconcentré, Crochet se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire, un sourire sombre, un sourire qu'aucun de pirates à bord de ce navire ne voulait voir, il profita de cet occasion, de ce moment de faiblesse, pour parer à tirer. _Pan allait mourire._

Celui-ci aurait à coup sur réussit son coup, Pan aurait été mort et Crochet enfin heureux et trouvé la paix, si Zora ne l'avait pas poussé juste à temps.

Effrayé, le garçon se sauva. De l'autre côté, le Capitaine, qui était tombé à terre à cause de cette, comme il l'a décrirait, " _misérable femelle sans cervelle "_ il se releva rouge de colère, les yeux revoler, les cheveux en pétard, puis l'attrapa sans menagement, lui arrachant un cris de peur.

\- Vous ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? Hurla ce dernier d'une voix terrifiante, faisant trembler la jeune femme et les autres qui regardaient la scène

\- Je .. Je ne voulais pas que Peter Pan meurt ..

Mouche qui était là regardait cette femme avec pitié. Lui non plus, comme personne, n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Le pire c'est que Crochet était un pirate imprévisible, il pouvait la tuer sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte où alors lui faire des choses horribles comme la jeter dans l'océan. Les yeux du Capitaine ne quittaient pas ceux de la jeune femme. Toujours aussi froid et glacial, son regard était devenu encore plus dure lorsqu'elle avait prononcé les mot " _Je ne voulais pas que Peter Pan_ " donc son ennemi juré " _meurt_ "

\- Petite idiote ! Traitre ! hurla -t-il de plus bel.

\- Je ne suis pas une traitre, je veux juste que personne meurt ni vous ni lui ! Arrêtez donc cette querelle inutile ! Protesta Zora tout en criant à son tour.

Crochet jeta la jeune femme à terre avant de lui lancer un regard terrifiant.

\- Vous n'êtes plus des nôtres. Dés demain un de mes hommes vous escortera sur la terre ferme ! Conclut Crochet avant de tourner les talons, le visage fou-furieux.

Zora essayait de retenir ses larmes de couler. Elles avaient définitivement coulés lorsque Mouche l'avait aussitôt pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant des " _Lala, ca va aller "_

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt .. Sanglota -t-elle tout en essayant ses larmes.

\- Je sais, je le sais. Je vais tout arranger, vous ne partiez pas. Tenta -t-il de la rassurer.

Zora se moquait bien du fait qu'elle soit bannie ou non, pour le moment, personne ne lui avait parler de la sorte et cela l'avait profondément blessée.

\- Je vais vous escorter dans votre cabine d'accord ? Ainsi vous allez pouvoir vous reposer. Souffla doucement Mouche.

Zora hocha tristement la tête avant de suivre cet homme a pas lent et découragé.

 **À suivre ...**


	8. Chapter 8:Zora, disparue?

**Chapitre 8 : Où est Zora ?**

Le lendemain matin, Mouche entra dans la cabine de la jeune femme afin de voir si elle se portait bien. Après la situation mouvementée qui avait eu lieu hier, en était resté inquiet.

Les compagnons étaient enfin arrivés sur l'île des Indiens, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à quitter le navire pour leurs affaires personnelles. Ils devaient trouver de la nourriture, telle que des fruits, des légumes, et puis pourquoi pas du gibier ?

Monsieur Mouche marcha dans les couloirs en sifflant. Arrivé devant la porte de la jeune femme, il donna trois petits coups, personne n'avait répondu. Inquiet, il s'était permis d'entrer et Ô surprise, la cabine était vide. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mademoiselle ? Êtes-vous ici ?

Personne ne répondit. La pièce était belle et bien vide. Inquiet, il fit le tour du navire tout en l'appelant. Pas un signe de la jeune femme, de plus, aucun pirate à bord ne l'avait vu. Il gloussa légèrement en songeant qu'il devait prévenir le Capitaine de sa disparition.

Il marcha à allure lente et hésitante avant de se poster devant la cabine de son Capitaine. Il hésita avant de taper à la porte. Il était aussi possible qu'elle soit dans sa cabine en train de souffrir mille morts. Le Capitaine était un être imprévisible et était capable de tout. Il hésita un instant avant d'entrer. Il souffla un bon coup, puis au bout d'un " entré " las, Mouche entra dans la salle.

Le Capitaine était en train de jouer un morceau de piano. Il avait les sourcils froncés, car il essayait de jouer comme Zora avait joué. Il nota à quel point son morceau était difficile à jouer, et cela avait pour don de l'énerver. Cette petite avait vraiment le don pour la musique et le battait de loin. Crochet avait horreur de perdre et ce n'était certainement pas une femme qui allait le battre dans quoique ce soit ! Il avait passé toute la soirée à jouer, essayer de la battre, mais en vain. Elle était et restait définitivement plus douée que lui.

Mouche attendait avec patience que le Capitaine finisse dans son morceau. Il jetait des petits regards a droite et à gauche, Zora n'était pas ici. Elle avait belle et bien disparue.

N'en pouvant plus, le Capitaine s'autorisa une petite pause ruhme.

\- C'est incroyable d'admettre qu'une gamine soit capable de me dépasser dans ce domaine ! Ronchonna Crochet tout en buvant d'une traite un verre remplit de remontant. Il avait besoin de boire, _vraiment besoin._

Mouche gloussa. Il était justement venu lui parler concernant sa disparition. Comment annoncer au Capitaine qu'elle s'était enfuit ? Certes, hier encore, il voulait s'en débarrasser, il l'avait après tout bannie, mais peut-être avait-il agi sous l'émotion de la colère ?

Il voulut repartir aussitôt, voir le regard sévère de son Capitaine lui donna froid dans le dos.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Mouche ? Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? Je l'espère pour vous, car comme vous le savez depuis le temps, je n'aime pas être dérangé ! Reprit-t-il d'une voix lasse et impatiente.

Mouche s'approcha de lui, enleva son bonnet puis prit un air triste.

\- La petite a disparu. Je l'ai cherché partout, mais hélas elle n'est plus à bord du navire, de plus personne ne l'a vu partir !

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils, comment une personne aurait pu quitter le navire sans même être vu par quelqu'un ? Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

\- Etes-vous sur qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans la cuisine où ailleurs ?

\- Non Captn', elle n'est plus ici, je l'ai cherché de fond en comble et pas une trace ! Croyez-vous qu'elle soit parti à cause du fait que vous l'avez bannie ?

Crochet s'étira avant de se gratter le dos à l'aide de son crochet. Il fixa son second en souriant sardoniquement.

\- Et bien nous voilà avec un souci en moins ! Se réjouit le Capitaine tout en levant son verre, comme si qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.

Mouche fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait entendre n'importe quoi de la part de son Capitaine, mais surtout pas que l'on dise du mal de cette jeune femme. Depuis peu, il avait pris beaucoup d'affections pour elle, et le fait qu'elle ne soit plus sur le navire, signifiait peut-être qu'elle courrait un danger. Cette jeune femme reste vulnérable et ne connaît rien de cette île et encore moins des dangers. Il prit un aire plus dur avant de rétorquer, pour la première fois de sa vie à son Capitaine :

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Captn' ! Je suis très inquiet pour elle nous devons partir à sa recherche.

Il pouvait entendre le rire sinistre du Capitaine. Celui-ci se leva de table pour se poster devant son second, le visage à la fois amusé que froid.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que moi, Capitaine à bord de ce navire, je partirai à la recherche d'une femme qui ne représente rien pour moi ? Lança ce dernier sous une pointe d'ironie et et de colère.

\- Non ... Non ... Bredouilla Mouche en baissant la tête.

\- Bien, je préfère cela.

Crochet s'approcha davantage de lui. Il connaissait parfaitement la raison qui poussait son second à agir de la sorte. Perdre un enfant n'était pas facile à accepté et lorsqu'une femme qui ressemble grandement en cette personne débarque du jour au lendemain, il était facile, trop facile de reposer sa peine sur celle-ci.

\- Je sais ce que vous ressentez pour elle, mais elle n'est pas Mélanie, et ne le saura jamais. Elle est bien trop stupide pour lui ressembler.

Mouche leva les yeux vers lui tout en ouvrant légèrement la bouche.

\- Captn' ...

\- Je vous ai entendu la nuit dernière, une discussion que j'ai trouvé en quelque sorte ennuyeuse, mais qui m'a éveillé tout de même bien des choses.  
Il marqua une pause, se resservit un autre verre avant de goûter une gorgé.

\- Elle n'est pas de notre monde, Mouche, d'autant plus qu'elle finira par partir d'ici, tout comme Wendy et ses frères. Reprit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. vous ne voulez pas être une seconde fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Mouche secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre.

\- Non, elle ne partira pas d'ici, elle me l'a dit, son monde ne lui manque pas. Elle est heureuse ici, vraiment heureuse. Elle a tout pour elle. Hier encore elle m'a dit qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Elle ne partirait pas, je le sais. _Elle ne partirait pas..._

Pourtant, elle n'était plus là. Patie, elle était partie. Peut-être avait-elle suivit le même destin que Wendy ? Peut-être que Crochet avait raison. Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Elle n'est pas comme Wendy.

Crochet leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Il remplit un verre de rhum cette fois si, puis le tendit à son second, qui accepta par politesse.

\- Que vous êtes naïf, Mouche, mais je vous aurez prévenu, regardez déjà par vous-même, où est -elle à ce moment-là ? Vous l'ignorez !

Il déposa son verre puis plongea un peu plus son regard de glace dans celui triste de Mouche.

\- Il est fort possible qu'elle soit partie, qu'elle dorme en ce moment dans sa chambre et le matin, elle se reveillera et nous aura tous oublié ainsi que tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Reprit Crochet en haussant un sourcil. Celui-ci brossa minutieusement sa moustache à l'aide de son crochet, puis fixa Mouche avec un sentiment de pitié.

\- Peut-être que vous avez raison, mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle est ici, à Neverland. Je vous en pris Captn', partons à sa recherche ! Si vous ne comptez pas y aller, j'irai seul ! Conclut Mouche tout en se levant, le visage grave.

Crochet rigolait une nouvelle fois avant de lui envoyer un sourire sadique.

\- Baliverne, vous n'irez nul part ! Vous êtes bien trop peureux et lâche pour vous aventurer hors du navire !

\- Sous votre respect, Captn', mais comparez à vous, je peux me déplacer librement sans avoir à craindre un certain crocodile à tic tac qui vous traque depuis des années et qui a manqué de peu de vous tuer lorsqu'il vous a avalé tout rond ! Et qui vous a sauvé ? grâce à qui vous êtes encore en vie ?

Crochet fronça les sourcils puis serra les dents.

\- Sans moi vous serez mort et digéré par la bête, donc, vous avez une dette.

Crochet semblait y réfléchir avant de lui adresser un sourire avant de hocher la tête.

\- Le fait de rester en ma compagnie vous a apprit quelque chose, Mouche.

\- Captn' ? Souffla Mouche, sans vraiment comprendre où son Capitaine voulait en venir

\- Le chantage, le chantage est le seul moyen d'obtenir quelconque faveur d'un pirate. Bien joué. Mais je n'irais pas à sa recherche. Elle n'est pas assez importante pour moi.

Mouche lui adressa un sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Il serai impossible de rester en votre compagnie depuis des années sans avoir apprit quelque chose avec vous, Captn'. Cependant, je sais que vous n'avez jamais aimé Zora, mais tous vos matelots l'aiment. Elle a apporté quelque chose qui a changé radicalement leur vie, tous vont reclamer sa présence et s'inquiéter. Zora est devenue bien trop importante pour nous tous. Je vous en pris Captn'...

Crochet lui envoya son sourire sadique. Il but son verre d'une traite avant de souffler un bon coup.

\- Ah oui ? Répondit-il sous un air presque ironique. C'est parce que mes mousses sont tout émoustiller à l'idée qu'une femme, assez jolie, se trouve parmi eux et espèrent avoir une chance de l'avoir dans leurs lits, rien de plus.

\- Non mon Captn', vous vous trompez. Et avez-vous dit jolie ? La trouvé vous à votre goût mon Captn'?

Il pouvait voir les yeux de son capitaine prendre une autre expression. De la surprise ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais elle est aussi gentille avec tout le monde, drôle et très intelligente. Reprit le vieux pirate.

 _Et douée au piano..._ Pensa Crochet.

Il soupira, enfonça la pointe de son crochet sur la table en bois. Cette petite avait pris une place bien trop importante au prés de la compagnie. Il avait beau la haïr puisqu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une sotte qui allumait ses matelot, qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'a rendre son second malheureux pour autant. Après tout, même s'il n'était qu'un être froid, cruel et sans états d'âme, aujourd'hui, il allait faire une exception. Après tout, comme il lui a rappelé, c'est bien grâce à lui qu'il est encore en vie.

\- Prévenez nos hommes, nous quittons le navire dans 5 minutes ! Céda finalement le Capitaine.

\- Nous partons donc à sa recherche ? Répondit Mouche, surpris et heureux.

Crochet leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, je vais quitter le navire juste pour le plaisir de prendre l'air ...

Mouche se gratta la tête tout en levant un sourcil.

\- Oh, moi qui pensez que vous avez finit par céder ...

Crochet fixa son second. Il se passa une main sur son front, provocant des plis de lassitude. _Était-il aussi stupide que cela ?_

 _-_ Évidement que je vais partir à sa recherche, croyez-vous vraiment que je vais quitter ma cabine juste pour le plaisir de marcher sur du sable ? Imbécile ! Crochet reprit sa respiration. foutez-moi le camp et prévenez mes hommes pour notre départ !

Mouche quitta la salle tout en souriant. Trop heureux d'avoir une fois dans sa vie réussit à raisonner le Capitaine.

 **À suivre ...**


	9. Chapter 9: Aussi lègère qu'une plume !

**Chapitre 9 : Aussi légère qu'une plume !**

Zora ouvrit lentement les yeux, et vit qu'elle n'était plus sur le navire, mais allongée sur un tas de feuilles dans un endroit peu éclairé. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et frotta ses yeux. Ses yeux et sa tête pivotaient de partout. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. D'autant plus qu'elle avait un grand mal de tête. Elle hocha la tête en songeant que le Capitaine avait probablement dû s'en d'embarrasser pendant qu'elle dormait. Il en aurait était grandement capable ! Elle souffla en repensant à cette querelle inutile. Elle s'apprêtait de recoiffer sa crinière rousse lorsqu'elle vit sur le dos de sa main des pansements. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'être blessé et le fait de savoir que le Capitaine aurait eu la bonté de lui donner des soins, était encore moins envisageable.

La jeune femme se leva, puis explora tous les recoins de la pièce sombre. Elle était, en quelque sorte, dans une petite cabane. Celle-ci était peut-être vide mais assez grande. Elle cherchait désespérément la sortie, elle suivit un petit chemin dont un léger courant d'air caressa son visage. La sortie ne devait plus être bien loin, et c'était le cas, elle vit au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, une petite lumière.

Une fois dehors, instantanément, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux. Le soleil était violant et le fait qu'elle soit restée dans l'obscurité pendant un moment, les rayons lui faisait mal aux yeux.

\- Ah ! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillez ! Souffla une petite voix fluette.

Zora ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit un petit garçon portant une fourrure orange. À la seconde qui suivait, elle en vit d'autres courir pour se poster vers le premier enfant, puis tous avaient dit en cœur _" Bonjour madame._ _"_

Elle clignota doucement ses yeux, remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place puis s'avança doucement vers eux. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer un il y a quelques jours de cela. Ils ne semblaient pas méchants, loin de là. Ils devaient probablement connaître la raison pour laquelle elle s'est retrouvé ici.

\- Bonjour les enfants, dites, savez-vous où je suis et comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Tous se regardèrent en hochant la tête. Celui qui était le plus gros de tous, s'avança vers elle, le regard curieux.

\- Non ... On vous a trouvé ici, et pendant que vous dormez, Peter avait ordonné que nous vous construisions une cabane sur place !

La jeune femme tiqua quand elle entendit qu'on avait prononcer le nom du " hero" qui faisait rêver toutes les petites filles qui connaissent le compte, cependant, le plus étrange encore de savoir qu'elle avait la net impression qu'elle allait bientôt le rencontrer, était de savoir à quel point ses enfants étaient doués Construire une aussi grande cabane en l'espace de quelques heures était vraiment fort.

\- Une cabane sur place ? Mon dieu, mais c'est de la folie ! S'exclama Zora, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Oh non ! On a eu pire ! Et puis on aime bien fabriquer des cabanes pas vrai vous autres ?

Tout le monde avait répondu par des oui enthousiastes. Zora ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle les trouvaient juste trop mignons. Elle reconnue d'ailleurs le petit qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques jours déjà.

\- Dites, madame, vous n'êtes pas Wendy, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint un plus petit.

Elle se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire.

\- Non pas du tout, souffla Zora. Elle leva les yeux vers les garçons perdus avant de reprendre en souriant au coin "mais je la connais très bien et puis, tu sais tu peux me tutoyer.

Aussitôt, tous les enfants se sont approchés un peu plus d'elle tout en criant des _parle moi d'elle ‼ parle moi de Wendy, elle va bien?_

Au moment où Zora allait dire quelque chose, une petite lumière jaune éblouie ses yeux. Elle frotta rapidement ses yeux puis tout doucement se mit à les ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une fée. Une très jolie petite fée aux cheveux blonds comme le blé coiffés en un chignon assez stricte, vêtue d'une robe et de petite ballerines vertes. Elle connaissait cette fée, il s'agissait de Clochette. Cette créature, à la fois fascinante que magnifique, était en fait jalouse, mais aussi très colérique. Dans le livre, l'auteur avait décrit les fées comme étant de toute petites créatures parfois gentilles, parfois méchantes et ont de place que pour un seul sentiment à la fois.

\- Tiens tiens ! Te voilà enfin réveillée ‼ As-tu bien dormi ? Ces enfants ont étaient sympathiques avec toi ? S'exclama le petit garçon toujours dans les airs en compagnie de cette fée qui avait fini par le rejoindre. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Peter Pan. Un petit sourire chez Zora se dessina sur son visage.

\- Oui, très bien, ne vous en faites pas, vous devez être Peter !

\- Nous nous connaissons ? Lança Pan en levant un sourcil et en scrutant son visage comme si qu'elle était une extraterrestre. En fait, du point de vue de Zora, s'étaient plutôt les habitants de Neverland les extraterrestre...

\- Non ... Enfin oui... Enfin pas vraiment mais ...

\- Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ma Wendy ... Et encore moins à sa fille… Coupa le garçon tout en croisant les bras.

Zora reprit son souffle avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, c'est normal, mon nom est Zora, donc je ne suis pas Wendy, ni sa fille, ni même un membre de sa famille. Si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, je la connais que dans les contes de fées, j'ignorais qu'elle était ... Réelle !

\- Notre Wendy n'est pas réelle ? Sanglota un enfant en tenant une peluche contre lui.

\- Mais c'est terrible ‼ S'écria un autre. Si ça se trouve, nous aussi nous ne sommes pas réels ?

Tous se mirent paniquer.

\- Non ! Je n'ai jamais ... Bredouilla la jeune femme en tendant une main vers les enfants en panique totale.

\- Ma Wendy est bien réelle et qu'est ce que tu peux savoir de ce qui est réel ou pas ? Tu n'es qu'une adulte ‼

Coupa Pan en se plaçant devant elle, le regard sombre. Elle sursauta presque. C'était peut-être un enfant, mais un enfant qui pouvait facilement la tuer, s'il en avait envie.

\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Tu crois que c'est parce que tu es plus grande que nous que tu penses tout connaître ? Tu as tord ! Sénerva-t-il de plus belle.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, souffla un bon coup avant de les ouvrir.

\- Hey, stop, on se calme !

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre.

\- Je comprends ton ressentis, je t'ai sans doute blessée et j'en suis navré. Mais mets toi aussi à ma place. Il est pour moi difficile de croire que des personnages sortie d'un conte pour enfants existent vraiment. On m'aurait probablement enfermée à l'asile pour ça...

\- Comment ça ? Répondit un enfant. Pourquoi des gens feront ça ? C'est trop méchant !

\- En effet. Coupa Peter. Il l'observa, les bras croisés.

Zora ignora les regards persistants de Pan puis se concentra vers ceux des enfants derdus.

\- Car dans le monde d'où je viens, personne ne crois à tout cela... Personne ne croit aux f...

Celle-ci allait commettre un drame en énonçant les mots " Ne croit pas aux fées. " Peter se rua vers elle d'une vitesse éclaire avant de lui plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. _Qu'elle idiote_ ! S'exclama-t-il interieurement.

\- Ne dis jamais ça ‼ Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la bêtise que tu allais faire ‼

Pan libéra la bouche de Zora avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je ... Non ?

\- Tu as faillie tuer Clochette ! Et si elle meurt et bien je ne la reverrai jamais plus ! Tu comprends ?! Il ne faut jamais prononcer cette phrase, c'est important !

Zora ouvrit grand la bouche en plaça elle même sa main dessus.

\- Quelle idiote ! Je suis vraiment désolée Clochette ‼

La fée regarda la jeune femme de travers avant de s'envoler et de se poser sur une feuille.

Pan reprit son souffle et son calme. Aprés tout, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprés.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Zora, dorénavant tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais dire ça, si mon amie meurt, je ne la reverrai jamais et je serait trés malheureux sans elle. Elle et moi nous nous connaissons depuis trés longtemps, et sommes inséparable.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Peter, je ne le referai plus. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas pour longtemps...

Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, puis regarda la petite créature qui était en train de bouder, toujours perchée sur une feuille.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, Clochette est assez spéciale.

A ses mots, cette dernière sursauta puis regarda Pan en prenant un air offenser.

\- Mais il n'existe pas de créature plus chaleureuse qu'elle. Je peux vraiment compter sur elle, et pour tout.

La fée changea aussitôt son regard puis leva fièrement la tête.

\- Est-ce que vous savez raconter des histoires ? Souffla un enfant en rougissant un peu.

Zora se pencha vers lui en souriant aussi.

\- Bien-sûr, j'en connais des belles ! avec des gentils, des méchants, des monstres, des fées ...

\- Tu es comme Wendy alors ! Elle aussi nous racontait des histoires ! Repondit ce dernier, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Zora hocha la tête en souriant. Ses enfants avaient besoin d'amour et si, raconter des histoires pouvaient leurs faire plaisir, elle le ferai avec joie. - _Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait en raconter, elle qui passait ses journées à écrire. -_

\- Parfait ! Maintenant que tu es là, allons nous amuser ! Et si nous allons voir les Indiens ? Après les sirènes? Tu aura tous le temps d'en raconter quand il fera nuit ! Intervint Pan.

Tous les enfants étaient en train de sauter sur place en disant " _oui faisons cela_ " quant à Zora, son enthousiasme était plutôt calme, mais elle en avait elle aussi très envie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Zora ? Reprit Peter en s'envolant autour d'elle, en riant.

\- Ce que j'en pense ? Mais c'est une idée sensationnelle ‼, mais ... Comment vais-je faire pour voler ? Et puis je suis qu'une adulte, vous des enfants, de plus je ne suis pas sur que la poussière fonctionnera sur moi...

Peter leva les yeux au ciel puis croisa les bras.

\- Que tu sois adulte ou pas on s'en fiche, on va bien s'amuser, et bien-sûr que la poussière de fée fonctionne sur les adultes ! Regarde. Je vais te le prouver. Clochette approche ! Allez viens !

Peter attrapa son amie tout en la secouant vers Zora. Celle-ci pouvait voir avec adoration de la poudre doré tomber sur son visage et cheveux. Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle était déjà dans les airs. Peter lui avait fait un signe des yeux sous un sourir et malicieux, puis, lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'était plus sur terre - Wooow ! - elle hoqueta de stupeur avant de rire. Cette sensation était de loin la meilleure. Voler était dans son monde, un rêve pour tout le monde, enfants comme adultes. Elle rigolait, rigolait encore et encore. Maintenant, elle savait ce que pouvait ressentir un oiseau lorsqu'il déploie les ailes. Une sensation de liberté et de joie assurée.

\- C'est trop cool ! Se réjouit la jeune femme en volant dans tous le sens, les cheveux dans le vent et les yeux grands ouverts.

Tous les garçons perdus ainsi Peter l'avait rejoint dans son euphorie.

Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'elle comptait en profiter au maximum. Voilà un souvenir, une experience, en plus qu'elle n'oubliera pas d'écrire dans son journal intime, quand le jour ou elle rentrera chez elle, arrivera.

\- Allons voir les Indiens ! On va bien s'amuser, tu verras Zora, ils sont très gentils ! Lança Peter tout en se plaçant aux côtés de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume !

\- Mais c'est parce que tu l'es, Zora !

 **À suivre ...**


	10. Chapter 10: Les Indiens

**CHAPITRE 10 : Les Indiens.**

Zora n'en croyait pas a ses yeux, elle volait ! Réellement ! Folle de joie, elle suivait les autres en rigolant, ses cheveux flamboyant et épais volaient au dessus de son visage et elle dû à plusieurs reprises de les remettre derrière ses oreilles. Son euphorie s'entendait a des kilomètres et la joie était gravée sur son visage rond. Elle était heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie elle ressentait la sensation de liberté, comme ci qu'il n'existait plus aucune contrainte, comme ci que le temps s'était arrêté, comme ci qu'il n'existait plus aucune limite pour s'amuser.

S'amuser, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Revenir au temps de son enfance.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était ici, en train de voler au dessus des nuages, rire comme une gamine et rencontrer en chair et en os pratiquement tous les personnages du livre. Elle pouvait à présent faire sa propre opinion sur chacun d'entre eux. Elle remerciait encore le destin de lui avoir conduit jusque ici, même si elle percutait encore à croire qu'elle faisait un rêve. Un beau rêve dont elle ne souhaitait aucunement se réveiller.

Elle allait maintenant pouvoir explorer Neverland en volant, aux côtés de Pan et des enfants perdus. Elle rêvait par dessus tout de rencontrer les sirènes, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elles n'étaient en rien des créatures bienveillantes, comme celles que les livres racontait,mais plutôt des êtres maléfiques qui noyaient leurs victimes pour les dévorer ensuite. Malgré le danger, elle persistait encore de vouloir en voir en chaire et en os.

Après tout, si elle reste aux côtés de Pan, elle ne risquerait rien ? Elle haussa les épaules puis manqua de se cogner à un arbre si un des garçon ne l'avait pas poussé gentiment.

\- Merci... Souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre le sourire.

Clochette était toujours aux côtés du héros de l'histoire, puis quelque fois, cela lui arrivait de tirer les cheveux de la jolie rouquine et grimacer lorsque celle ci s'approchait un peu trop de lui. Zora rigola en se rappelant que la fée était une grand amoureuse de Pan et jalouse lorsqu'une fille captivait son attention. Elle secoua la tête en pouffant dire rire. De toute façon, Pan ne l'intéressait pas. Il était un enfant, et elle, une adulte.

\- Les garçons, je vous laisse avec notre invité ! J'ai une chose à faire. Lança Pan en partant du côté opposé des autres. Clochette le suivait.

Alors que tous semblaient partager la même euphorie, un vent puissant se mît à souffler dans le ciel, giflant sur son passage les enfants perdus et la jeune femme qui tomba lourdement sur un terrain désert.

Elle se releva en grimaçant puis hurla le nom des enfants. En vain. Le vent l'avait séparé de ses amis et elle était à présent perdue.

Elle avait beau essayée de s'envoler, mais sans y arriver. La rafale lui avait dérobé toutes ses pensées heureuses, et sans cela, il était impossible de voler.

 _Pensées heureuses ! Pensées heureuses ‼_

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait retrouver son chemin à pied. En espérant ne pas trouver d'ennemi sur la route…

Cet endroit lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Un terrain désert avec quelques buissons à droite à gauches, un silence presque inquiétant.

Elle haussa un sourcil puis posa doucement sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle de ne pas se trouver à l'endroit dont elle craignait par dessus tout...

Chez les Indiens.

Zora avait une peur bleue des peaux-rouges. Elle ne parlait pas leur langage, elle avait peur de les offenser et de finir au bûcher. Elle ferma doucement les yeux puis les rouvrit.

Elle gloussa puis marcha à pas de fourmis.

Elle regardait tout le temps derrière elle pour être sûr que personne n'était en train de la suivre, puis surtout l'emplacement des buissons. Oui parce que les Indiens étaient très rusés, ils se cachaient dans les buissons afin de ne pas être vu, puis au moment propice, il attrape sa victime puis s'en est fini pour elle. Rien qu'à l'idée elle trembla. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où. D'ailleurs, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'ils l'avaient déjà repérée.

 _Zen attitude Zora, zen attitude…_

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle marchait, sans trouver la moindre traces des enfants perdus. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas comment revenir au navire. Elle ne savait pas dans combien de temps il ferai nuit, mais le soleil était moins haut dans le ciel et la fraîcheur de l'air commençait à se faire sentir. Alors qu'elle marmonnait des injures des chants se faisaient entendre. Zora commençait alors à paniquer puis alla se cacher un peu plus loin derrière un buisson. Elle pria pour qu'il n'y est aucun indien derrière, et c'était le cas. Elle pouvait reprendre in respiration normale. Du moins, pour le moment.

Elle vit des ombres effrayantes arrivé droit vers elle. Elle essayait de garder son sang-froid. Même si elle avait très peur et une envie de partir en hurlant.

Les Indiens étaient là et transportaient sur eux des enfants ..

Des enfants ?!

Zora hoqueta de frayeur en voyant les enfants perdus suspendus à un gros bout de bois comme des cochons à faire rôtir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis sentir son cœur battra à toute rompe. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle sortait de cette cachette, elle risquait de se faire attraper à son tour. Si elle restait ici, ces enfants allaient probablement mourir brûler vif.

Les Indiens étaient un peuple pacifiste, mais quand on s'attaquait à un membre de leur famille, ils étaient impitoyables.

Elle n'avait donc pas le choix de rassembler son courage puis de leur venir en aide. Courageuse comme elle était, elle ne pouvait de toute façon renoncer à les sauver.

Elle suivait les Indiens en douce, sans faire le moindre bruit, puis caressa la lame qui dormait, pour le moment, tranquillement dans son soutient gorge.

Il faisait nuit noire. Les enfants étaient attachés autour d'un feu puis restaient silencieux. Les Indiens autour d'eux, droit, les regards impassibles, fumant de drôle de pipe.

\- _Nous -indien - avons - capturé - intrus._ Commença l'un d'entre eu avant que les autres ne jouent avec des espèces de tambour. _Ou - est - princesse- Lily - la - tigresse ?_

Les enfants se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

\- On ne sait pas où elle est ! Répondit un enfant en se tortillant de tous les sens.

\- _Vous - peaux -blanches - avez - kidnappé- princesse- Lily - la - tigresse. Si- Lily- la -tigresse- ne -revient - pas - nous -peaux -rouges -brûler-vif -peaux -blanches._

Zora faillit tomber à la renverse en écoutant la terrible menace que cet infâme indien venait d'annoncer aux enfants.

\- Mais on ne sait pas où elle est ! Nous ne l'avons pas pris je le jure !

\- Oui nous le jurons ! S'écria en coeur les autres enfants.

- _SILEEEEENCE_ ! Coupa le chef des Indiens avant de se lever. Zora remarqua que celui-ci portait un chapeau de plume bien plus imposant que les autres. D'autant plus qu'il avait plus de maquillage sur son visage et était plus costaud.

\- _Si- Lily- la -tigresse- ne -revient - pas - nous -peaux -rouges -brûler-vif -peaux -blanches ‼_

Sa voix était perçante et avait réduit les enfants au silence. Il ne plaisantait pas. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un jeu qu'ils avaient l'habitude de jouer. Soit la Princesse Lily La Tigresse revenait, ou soit ils étaient condamnés à mort. La panique se reflétait dans leurs yeux. Il ne fallait plus qu'un miracle. Pan était leur dernier espoir.

Une heure après, les Indiens dansaient autour du feu, sans prêter attention aux enfants qui pleuraient. Zora en profita pour se faufiler près d'eux et à l'aide de son couteau, elle essaya de défaire les liens.

\- Zora Zora ‼ Tu es là !

\- Chuuuuut pas un bruit ‼ Souffla-t-elle, le regard grave. Si elle se faisait attraper, c'était foutu !

De rires de la part de enfants se faisaient entendre. Leur espoir était là.

Ses mains tremblaient par la peur, elle n'osa même pas regarder autour d'elle tellement qu'elle craignait d'être vue. Elle devait se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne se fasse choper, mais il était difficile de couper des liens, assez épais, avec les mains qui tremblaient autant !

 _Calme-toi... Calme-toi..._

Alors qu'elle avait pratiquement finit de libérer les enfants elle sentit comme un metal froid et douloureux derrière son dos. Elle tressaillit puis lâcha subitement le couteau au sol. Soudain un cris derrière elle venait d'alerter les autres Indiens qui avaient instantanément stoppé la danse.

Elle sentit qu'on l'attrapa par les épaules puis plaqua contre un cops robuste et deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Les Indiens avancèrent vers elle en marmonnant des choses de leur langue. Zora pouvait sentir que l'étreinte était moins importante et pouvait se retourner. Doucement. Elle croisa alors le regard impassible du chef des Indiens puis hoqueta une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci, elle avait vraiment peur, et il y avait de quoi.

Alors qu'elle vit la main du chef se lever, elle ferma subitement les yeux, imaginant que son heure était venue puis réalisa qu'il avait pris une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyant puis l'apporta au nez puis à sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis les clignota plusieurs fois. Elle ne lâcha pas l'Indien du regard, comme ci qu'elle voulait le défier, lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, même si ses lèvres lui prouvaient le contraire.

Il se mît subitement à parler, Zora qui ne connaissait pas la langue des peaux rouges ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Contrairement au enfants qui eux affichaient une expression étonnée sur leurs visages.

Elle fut subitement interrompu par une femme plus âgée qu'elle qui vint se placer en face d'elle avec un énorme pot dans ses bras. La femme Indienne avait une expression plus douce que les autres puis un petit sourire était gravé sur son visage. Cette dernière avait une grosse cicatrice qui longeait de tout son côté droit du visage, une longue cheveulure noire qui arrivait aux fesses.

Elle trempa ses doigts dans le pot avant de toucher le visage de la jeune femme, dessinant deux traits rapides sur chaque côtés de ses joues. Elle se mît à parler de sa langue avant que tout le monde ne se mette à s'incliner.

Zora ne comprenait plus rien. Ils ne comptaient pas la tuer ? Elle arqua un sourcil avant de poser ses yeux sur le chef des indiens qui n'avait pas bougé son regard pour elle. La jeune femme recula de peur, mais deux autres membres de la tribut l'avait retenu, gentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ‼ Finit-elle part hurler, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de la part de chacun d'entre eux.

Elle les entendit marmonner de leur langue puis fronça gravement les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! Dites moi ce qu'il se passe et ce que vous voulez !

La femme Indienne qui lui avait mît de la peinture bleue sur son visage s'approcha doucement avant de tout traduire.

 _\- Vous - déesse -Tinania -être -revenue._

La jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche. La déesse Tina quoi ? Ils devaient tous la confondre avec une autre. Elle secoua la tête face au regards admiratifs des autres puis recula.

\- Je ne suis pas la déesse Tinania, mon nom est Zora ? Zora ! Je suis navrée de vous décevoir mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le chef des Indiens lui avait tiré le bras pour la poster en face des garçons qui regardaient la scène avec des yeux aussi gros que des billes.

 _\- Vous - déesse -Tinania -être -revenue- vous -ramener -princesse-Lily-la -tigresse._

D'un geste de la main, quelques Indiens arrivèrent avec des paniers remplis de nourriture. Ils les posèrent devant elle avant de s'incliner et de repartir. Zora avait toujours le même regard. La femme Indienne, qui était toujours à ses côtés, lui souffla qu'elle devait goûter quelque chose. Le Chef l'observait, il attendait son avis.

Elle qui mourrait de faim, ne pouvait pas refusaer, même si elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait donner à son estomac. Elle clignota des yeux puis s'avança vers l'un de panier et prit un morceau de... Viande ? Avant de l'apporter à sa bouche.

Hum, ce n'était pas mauvais, pensa-t-elle, un goût de d'agneau ? Ca devait être de l'agneau baigné d'épices.

Le Chef se mit à sourire, il ordonna, une nouvelle fois, à ses hommes quelques chose que Zora ne pouvait comprendre. Elle ronchonnait intérieurement, la voilà maintenant prise pour une déesse, une déesse ! Soudain, lorsqu'elle vit les autres revenir avec un nouveau prisonnier puis attaché sur un tronc d'arbre elle hoqueta de stupeur.

Crochet.

 **A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11: Une mission contre la montre

**CHAPITRE 11 : Une mission contre la montre.**

Qui était le plus surpris des deux ?

Zora, en voyant le Capitaine Crochet prisonnier et attaché au tronc d'un arbre.

Ou Crochet, en voyant les joues de la jeune femme peinturées de bleue, portant sur sa tête, un chapeau de plume rouge. Son ancienne camarade de bord auprès les indiens.

Tous les deux se regardèrent sans se lâcher. Elle pouvait voir dans les Topazes du Capitaine toute la haine du monde. La jeune femme comprit qu'il devait croire qu'elle les avaient trahies en se joignant auprès des Indiens. Elle entrouvrit la bouche puis aurait voulu lui expliquer que tout ceci n'était qu'un accident, d'ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas par quel moyen elle avait quitté le navire. Tout ceci était encore trouble dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais probablement aussi dans celui du Capitaine. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de Crochet, tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était un sentiment de mal-être. Néanmoins, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, son cœur battait à toute vitesse et semblait nerveuse. Sa présence la déstabilisait au plus haut point.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment que ce qu'elle ressentait été une joie cachée ou de la peur. Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était en quelque sorte prisonnière et devait sortir de ce pétrin.

Le Chef des Indiens lui ordonna de brûler, elle-même, les enfants et le Capitaine, vifs. Les autres regardèrent leur « déesse » en attendant qu'elle accomplisse sa mission. Zora recula en secouant la tête. Ses yeux étaient horrifiés. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Elle qui avait déjà du mal a ébouillanter des crabes quand il s'agissait de cuisiner, alors des être humains étaient pire encore. Elle se sentait tout d'un coup prise au pigée et devait trouver au plus vite une solution. Elle devait s'expliquer auprès d'eux, qu'elle n'appartenait déjà pas de ce monde, et qu'elle s'appelait tout simplement Zora et pas , et qu'elle trouverai une solution pour éviter cette tragédie.

Elle va devoir se la jouer ruser. Ils croient tous qu'elle est leur déesse et qu'elle pourrai a elle seule faire revenir la Princesse disparue. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à un plan stratégique tout en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Ne pas montrer qu'elle a peur. Elle posa un bref regard vers le Capitaine qui celui l'accueillit en fronçant durement les sourcils, puis, elle le replaça en direction du chef. Elle devait se montrer prudente, trés prudente, les Idiens étaient loin d'être stupide.

Pourquoi avouer qu'elle n'est pas la déesse Tinania alors qu'elle pouvait se servir de cette opportunité pour aboutir à ses fins ? Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce que le Capitaine ne manqua pas de voir.

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyants avant de souffler un bon coup. Elle devait réussir ou sinon, tous brûleront vifs.

\- Il est inutile de les brûler vifs. Elle gloussa légèrement face aux regards impassibles des autres. Elle avança légèrement puis reprit.

\- Moi, déesse Tinania , je pourrai sans problème retrouver la Princesse Lily la Tigresse. Mais pour cela, vous devez laisser mes am..euh ces personne en vies.

Le Chef la regarda longuement avant de se mettre subitement à parler de sa langue maternelle. Zora sursauta puis se ressaisit très vite. Elle pouvait voir les irises froides de Crochet puis dévia aussitôt son regard. Quant aux enfants perdus ils étaient presque soulagés.

L'angoisse dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'un grand silence n'éclate.

\- _Trois -jours -pour - trouver - Princesse- Lily -Lla -Tigresse_. Avait conclu le chef en fixant la jeune femme d'une expression plus que sérieuse. _Trois-jours-trois-couchés-de-soleil._

La jeune femme souffla un bon coup, soulagée puis hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha lentement de Crochet.

\- Puisse cet homme m'accompagner pendant mon voyage. Sa voix était presque suppléante. Je me sentirai presque en sécurité. Et puisque je suis la déesse Tinania, vous ne pouvez pas y vous opposer. Et depuis quand, moi déesse, dois-je me soumettre a un temps définie ? Ne devez-vous pas m'obéir ?!

\- _Vous-déesse-Tinania-ne-pouvez-être-au-dessus-de-cette-loi._ Lança un autre Indien.

L'un d'entre eux s'était mit à lire, de vive voix, toute la charte. Zora n'avait finalement pas beaucoup de droit, mais suffisement pour sauver la vie des enfants et de ce pirate.

L'Indien lui fit de gros yeux, ce qui éveilla du stresse chez la jeune femme. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre puis de rires des enfants. Zora posa ses yeux de partout, quitte à éviter le regard impassible du Chef.

Elle risqua un regard vers son Capitaine puis remarqua que celui-ci était toujours aussi froid et tranchant. Elle caressa lentement sa chevelure puis reporta son regard vers le chef. Celui-ci finit par s'exclamer, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Zora comprit qu'il avait accepté.

Avant de libérer le pirate, un des Idiens le désarma de la tête aux pieds afin d'être sur qu'il ne fasse pas de coup bas. Un couteau perdu est très vite arrivé. Le chef leur expliqua qu'après ces trois jours, si la Princesse n'était toujours pas revenue les enfants brûlerons vifs, ce qui horrifie la jeune femme, quant à Crochet, pas le moindre du monde.

Trois jours. Trois jours pour trouver la Princesse. Les Indiens, après la « cérémonie » étaient rentré dans leurs tentes. Zora était seule avec Crochet puis comme un sentiment de peur envahissait son corps. Se retrouver seule face à cet homme, cet homme qui avait un regard de glace ne lui inspirait tout d'un coup moins confiance.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ce jeu de regard allait durer, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait y mettre un terme. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver Lily La Tigresse et était en train d'en perdre inutilement. Elle prit son courage et avança.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, nous avons que trois jours pour trouver la Princesse Lily La Tristesse.

Elle avança nerveusement lorsque la voix du Capitaine se fit en fin de compte entendre.

 _Nous ?_

Avait-il dit.

Zora se retourna, elle pouvait voir la silhouette de Crochet avancer lentement et ses yeux transpercer l'obscurité.

\- Vous avez bien entendu. Osa répondre la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Un ricanement grave se faisait entendre.

\- VOUS avez une mission. Moi je vais tranquillement retourner à mon navire, mes hommes m'attendent. Répondit-il en balançant son crochet avant de tourner les talons.

Zora leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. S'il ne voulait rien savoir, elle serait alors contrainte d'employer les manières fortes. Elle couru puis se posta en face de lui, le regard en colère. Ses yeux couleurs dorés osèrent transperçer pour la première fois ceux topazes du Capitaine, les mains sur les hanches, le regard mécontent. Ses cheveux rouges volaient au dessus de son visage.

\- Vous venez avec moi ou sinon vous aurez affaire à moi ! Menaça-t-elle sans baisser son regard.

Elle pouvait voir la mâchoire de Crochet se crisper puis entendre un second rire.

\- Arrêtez de rire ! Je vous propose un marché. Sous cette colère, le Capitaine arrêta de ricaner puis reprit un air outré. Comment cette petite femelle écervelée avait-elle osé lui répondre de la sorte ? Jack Crochet le pirate le plus filou, dangereux de tous les temps ? Il s'apprêtait pour lui donner une racler, mais fut littéralement coupé par cette dernière.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouer petite idiote, mais laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose. Reprit Crochet durement. Sans moi, vous serez morte ! Vous me devez le respect ! Sans ma générosité de vous accueillir auprès des miens vous serez aujourd'hui qu'un cadavre sous terre !

Il parla à perte d'haleine, sans toutefois parvenir à effrayer la jeune femme.

\- Alors disons que nous sommes quites. Vous me devez aussi bien du respect. Et laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose également, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le fameux Capitaine Crochet que je vais devoir me plier à vos désirs ! Pour moi, vous êtes une personne comme une autre. Vous ne me faites pas peur Jack Crochet !

Crochet manqua de s'étrangler et sans réellement le vouloir son unique main parti aussi vite de l'éclair et s'écrasa violemment sur la joue de la jeune rebelle. Il s'en voulut de son geste à l'instant même. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait frappé de femme, mais elle l'avait tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas su se retenir davantage.

 _Maudite femelle sans cervelle !_

Zora leva lentement la tête puis caressa furtivement sa joue endolorie avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, j'ai sauvé la votre. Sans mon intervention, vous serez en train de brûler vif. Reprit-elle en essayant de garder son sang froid.

Le Capitaine ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis fronça les sourcils. Elle avait raison mais refusait de l'admettre. Il souffla un bon coup puis se calma.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ? Finit-il par dire, tentant d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

Elle plongea gravement ses yeux dans les siens avant de croiser les bras.

\- Un marché. Elle fit une légère pause. Je vous bats à l'épée, et vous m'aidez à retrouver la princesse. Elle baissa ses yeux puis les releva instantanément. En contre partie si vous me battez, je ... Je partirai.

Crochet plongea son regard de glace dans celui de la jeune femme et eu un demi-sourire. Il remarqua à présent qu'elle avait quand même du cran. Jamais personne ne lui avait proposé ce genre de défi. Défier le Capitaine était quand même une demande plus qu'oser ! La plupart des gens le craignaient comme la peste et il a fallu que ce soit une femme, une femme qui n'est pas de ce monde qui ose, constamment s'opposer à lui. Elle possède un sacré courage, ou alors était-elle tellement stupide ou inconsciente ?

Il accepta le défi avec joie. Il ramassa deux longs bois et en balança un à Zora. Tous les deux se placèrent correctement, le combat pouvait commencer. Ils s'avancèrent doucement afin que les extrémités de leurs bois se touchent . Zora n'avait jamais gardé un visage aussi sérieux. Crochet fut le premier à attaquer, Zora l'esquiva en un rien de temps. C'était vraiment trop facile, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Crochet n'en tenait pas compte. Il continua à foncer sur la jeune fille, toujours dans les règles du combat de pirate, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il la toucha.

Cette fois ci, c'est à son tour d'attaquer. Elle n'y va pas de mains mortes ! Elle enchaîna plusieurs styles d'attaques, que le Capitaine fut touché. Son manteau fut toucher sous les yeux surpris du pirate. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Zora le toucha à chaque fois. De grosse goûtes de sueurs perlaient le long de son cou et sa chevelure brune se collait à son visage.

Le Capitaine commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, il était entrain de se faire battre par une fille. Malgré l'épuisement, il donna tout ce qu'il pouvait à son dernier coup mais en un éclaire elle se retourna, donna un coup de pied au postérieur de Crochet afin de le mettre à terre, elle réussi à lui voler son bois et le plaça au dessus de sa tête. Le chef des pirate n'en revenait pas. La jeune le regardait de haut avec ses grands yeux noisettes . Puis elle se retira en laissant tomber les armes et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le pirate n'accepta pas et se releva tout seul. Il profita de la distraction de la jeune femme afin de ramasser son bois et l'attaqua de nouveau alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Cette dernière savait que Crochet n'allait pas en rester là, elle le connaissait très bien dû aux livres et savait pertinemment qu'il détestait perdre.

Juste au moment ou elle se retourna, elle vit son crochet s'approcher de sa tête. Son réflexe fut de placer ses mains jointes et l'arrêta dans son élan. Le pirate n'en revenait pas de cet exploit. Il en resta bouche bée, aucune personne avant elle n'avait réussi à contrer aussi facilement Crochet . Il ne pouvait que tirer son chapeau. Décidément, plus il apprenait à la connaître et plus elle lui plaisait.

\- Très bien. Vous avez gagné. Je vais vous aider à retrouver la Princesse. Céda le Capitaine en tournant les talons.

Zora eu un sourire satisfait. Elle avait réussi. Maintenant Crochet ne pourrai plus jamais dire que c'est une femme écervelée et inutile.

 **À suivre …**


	12. Chapter 12:Au coin du feu

**CHAPITRE 12 : Au coin du feu.**

Zora était tellement heureuse d'avoir eu le dernier mot, qu'elle menait le pas tout en chantonnant. Crochet quant à lui n'en revenait toujours pas des prouesses de la jeune femme. Malgré son apparence d'une petite poupée faite en porcelaine, elle était en fait une femme caractérielle, farouche et savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Peut-être pourrait-il envisager de la reprendre au sein de la compagnie ? Après tout, elle s'avait mieux se battre que la plupart de ses fidèles, et même lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette petite le battait apparemment aussi bien au piano qu'au maniement des armes. Avait-elle d'autres talents cachés ? Plus il passait du temps en sa compagnie et plus elle avait le don de le surprendre. Il voulait découvrir d'avantage de choses sur elle. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, il en était sur. Il fronça les sourcils. _Non, il ne l'était pas..._

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient pris la route. Aucunes traces de la Princesse n'avaient été trouvé. Mais il ne fallait pas pour autant partir défaitiste. Surtout pas, ils avaient la vie des enfants perdus dans leurs mains, il fallait reprendre courage. Lily La Tigresse sera de nouveau auprès des Indiens, elle fronça les sourcils puis serra les point pour se donner du courage. Les jambes de la jeune femme commençaient à faiblir. Elle s'arrêta puis décida de faire une pause. Ils en avaient bien besoin.

\- Et depuis quand serait-ce vous qui donnez les ordres ? Aboya le Capitaine en jetant son chapeau par terre.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Depuis que je vous ai battu. Répondit-elle calmement. Nous reprendrons les recherches demain, pour l'heure reposons nous.

Crochet cracha par terre puis jura intérieurement. Il s'installa plus loin et tenta de faire du feu. Zora l'ignora puis haussa les épaules. Depuis quand elle avait esperait le voir de bonne humeur ?

En voyant le Capitaine se battre avec deux bouts de cailloux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Ce qui provoqua de la frustration chez ce dernier.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si hilarant ?! Grogna-t-il en frottant plus fort les pierres pour montrer son mécontentement.

Elle se calma puis s'avança mielleusement vers lui. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux rebelle qui gênait sa vue puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Crochet pouvait sentir son parfum délicat puis fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce parfum, bien trop doux pour les narines d'un pirate.

\- Vous n'y arriveriez pas si vous le faites de cette manière, donnez moi cela, je vais vous montrer comment on fait un feu.

Crochet haussa un sourcil puis recula son unique main et son crochet.

\- Laissez-moi, femme je n'ai guère besoin de vous !

Zora, non loin d'être énervée, posa une main sur la sienne puis prit doucement le premier caillou.

\- Je crois bien que si, Capitaine.

Ce léger contact avait provoqué une sensation étrange chez le Capitaine. Il leva les yeux puis découvrit un visage à la fois doux et sérieux. Ses topazes se noyèrent pendant un instant dans les perles dorées de la jeune femme. La couleur de ses irises transperçait la noirceur de la nuit et illuminait son beau visage, Pendant un moment il avait l'impression de voir en face de lui une créature mystique puis ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la mains du Capitaine en un geste doux et sensuel. Jamais personne n'avait osé se montrer aussi proche de lui. Cette femme était impressionnante. C'était la seule personne qui ne le craignait pas. Finalement, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'au début il ne l'appréciait pas, lui qui avait pour habitude d'être craint et respecté de tous. Cette femme n'était pas comme les autres.

Zora, après avoir saisi le premier caillou, réussi à prendre le second, sans cesser de fixer Crochet. Son regard resta impassible et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle recula puis au bout de deux frottements, quelques étincelles se déposèrent sur les bois puis un feu de joie naquit. Elle s'installa en face de son Capitaine puis plongea son regard doré dans les flammes. Heureux qu'elle ne lui ai pas fait de remarque désagréable, il pouvait à présent se réchauffer un peu. Une nouvelle chose qu'elle savait mieux faire que lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un air grave.

Crochet avait pris le temps de l'observer. Sa chevelure avait vraiment la couleur des flammes. Elle avait des cheveux superbes, que tout pirate que ce soit homme ou femme rêverai d'avoir. Son visage était assez rond, des traits fins, une peau blanche, lisse, sans défaut et des yeux en amande de couleur dorés. Elle était jolie. Peut-être même un peu trop. L'avoir à ses côtés ne signifiait rien de bon. Il savait qu'il courrait un réel danger si un autre marin la voyait, étant donné qu'il n'existe pas vraiment de jolies femmes sur cette île, hormis certaines Indiennes comme la princesse Lily La Tigresse ou bien alors les sirènes, la plupart étaient laides. Il souffla un bon coup puis essaya bien tant que mal de poser son regard autre part, sans réussir. Elle captivait toute son attention. Cette femme était aussi capable d'ensorceler qui elle le voulait. C'était à se demander même si elle était réellement humaine. Elle ressemblait plus à une créature mystique qui vous hypnose dés le premier regard. Elle avait séduit tous ses pirates, les Idiens. Il secoua la tête. _Non, elle n'y parviendra jamais sur lui, jamais._

Zora quand à elle, avait toujours son regard plongé dans les flemmes. D'Humeur rêveuse. Quelques minutes plus tard elle sentit la fatigue l'envahir puis bailla.

\- Vous deviez dormir. Demain nous avons une longue route. Trancha Crochet le silence qui avait eu lieu.

\- Je sais. Elle bailla une nouvelle fois, s'enroula prés du feu, puis ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre les flammes ronger le bois, la respiration forte du Capitaine puis les chants des insectes.

Pendant un moment son esprit vagabondait, elle se posaient des questions sur Crochet, ne pouvant alors pas trouver le sommeil. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux puis les posa sur la personne qui l'intriguait. Un léger sourire au coin se dessina. Il n'était pas si laid, pour un pirate, songea t-elle. Il avait un beau visage, comportant des traits très fins et doux, à sa manière. Sa petite moustache lui donnait un style aventurier et son nez légèrement crochu un air espiègle. Et puis ses yeux. L'intensité de son regard. Rien de tel pour lui donner des frissons. Il était différent de ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Dans les livres le Capitaine Crochet était décrit comme un personnage mauvais et calculateur, alors qu'en le connaissant un peu mieux, Zora nota qu'il n'était pas si méchant que cela, même qu'elle était sûr qu'il possédait au fond de lui un bon côté. Mais pour cela il fallait le connaitre.

Elle se demandait même si il avait une femme, si il était marié et avait des enfants. Son coeur se serra face à cette éventualité.

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me fixer de la sorte ? Demanda subitement Crochet qui n'avait pas manqué de s'apercevoir qu'il était le sujet de la contemplation de la jeune femme.

\- Heu rien ... Son coeur cogna un bon coup et sa réspiration s'accélara.

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Je me demandais juste si … Bredouilla-t-elle, si vous êtes marié et ayez des enfants.

Crochet ricana doucement.

\- Vous êtes bien trop curieuse. Serait-ce si important pour vous de le savoir ?

Sa voix était rauque et ses yeux ne cessaient pas de transpercer ceux interrogateurs de la jeune femme.

Elle mît un certain moment avant de répondre.

\- Oui.

Il soupira bruyamment, ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux. Son regard était tranchant et semblait chercher quelque chose chez la jeune femme.

\- En voilà des pensés bien puériles. Mais si cela vous fait autant plaisir de le savoir … Non, aucune femme ne m'attends, ni même d'enfants. Etes-vous satisfaite ?!

Satisfaite ? Sans doute.

\- Pourquoi ? Reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se remit à souffler.

\- Mes questions sont si gênantes que cela ?!Dites-le moi si cela vous pose probléme et on y parle plus ! Insista-t-elle cette fois plus durement.

Il la toisa durement. Elle haussa lentement ses sourcils.

\- Exacte. Mais je vais vous répondre quand même. Seul mon désir de venger ma main m'importe. Mon désir est de tuer le Pan et régner en tant que maître sur Nerverland.

Zora fronça les sourcils.

\- Je comprends que vous en voulez à Peter, mais tuer n'est pas bien, il s'agit de prendre une vie... Et ce n'est qu'un enfant...

A ses mots, le regard du Capitaine s'endurci, comme ci qu'elle venait d'énoncer une énormité, il se leva puis avança vers elle, la prenant de son crochet par le col de son vêtement.

\- Un enfant ?! Un enfant ? Vous pensez qu'il serai injuste de tuer Pan parce qu'il est un enfant ?!

Zora hocha la tête en ayant un sentiment de crainte

\- Savez-vous ce que ça fait que de perdre un membre ? De ressentir ce vide, de croire que ma main repoussera alors qu'elle n'est à présent que fantôme du passé ? Savez-vous ce que c'est que la douleur ? Dois-je vous faire souffrir pour que vous le compreniez ?

\- Non...Je...

\- Il m'a coupé la main et comme si que cela ne lui a pas suffit, il l'a offerte au crocodile qui depuis me pourchasse ! Heureusement qu'il a avalé ce tic-tac car sans lui, je ne serais plus là. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'est une phobie ? La peur des horloges me hante jour et nuit ! Non bien sur que non, vous êtes bien trop sotte pour comprendre !

La jeune femme secoua la tête puis ouvrit lentement la bouche. Crochet la sonda du regard avec de la lâcher sans ménagement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce qu'est la douleur physique et psychologie, je devrais vous couper la main afin que vous puissiez comprendre ce que je ressens réellement. Continua-t-il cette fois ci d'une voix plus posée.

Zora ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pourrai jamais comprendre effectivement. Ce que Peter à fait est cruel.

\- Vous ignorez bien des choses, jeunes filles. Vous êtes bien trop innocente, aveugle. Pan n'est pas si blanc que vous le croyez.

Zora ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas d'humeur de terminer cette conversation. Non vraiment pas. Cette petite était trop naïve, mais aprés tout, cela n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Il se fait tard. Dormez à présent !

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Oui... Il se fait tard. Elle bailla une nouvelle fois puis se frotta les yeux. Demain on partira dés l'aube, vous ferez mieux d'allez vous couchez également. Bonne nuit Capitaine.

Crochet ne disait rien. Il se contenta juste de calmer ses nerfs. Une fois qu'elle est totalement plongée dans les bras de Morphée, il constata qu'elle tremblait et grinçait des dents. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis lui déposa son manteau avant de retourner à sa place. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe malade ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas froid. Habitué à la fraîcheur, il ne sentait nullement le froid.

\- Merci ... Avait-elle dit faiblement.

Crochet acquiesça en un demi sourire avant de reporter son regard vers les flammes. Cette jeune femme ignorait tout de ce monde, peut-être devrait-il terminer cette discussion plus tard ? Après tout, très peu de personne, à par lui, connaisse la vérité sur cet enfant.

 **À suivre ...**


	13. Chapter 13Journée tranquille, ou presque

**CHAPITRE 13 : Journée tranquille, ou presque..**

Zora avait dormi comme un bébé. Blotti contre le manteau bien chaud du Capitaine, humant au passage son odeur si masculine, si spéciale. Elle se réveilla des que les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent son visage puis constata que ce dernier n'était plus là. Elle se frotta les yeux puis se mise en position assise. Elle passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux puis remarqua en grimaçant qu'elle était toute emmêlée et sale. Vivement qu'elle puisse se laver...

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était. Il ne devait pas être plus de sept heure, le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel et elle pouvait sentir l'air frai traverser ses vêtements. Elle se leva s'étira et vit au loin le Capitaine arriver. Soulagée, elle souffla un bon coup. Elle pensait qu'il s'était éclispé pendant qu'elle dormait.

\- Bonjour Capitaine ! Bien dormit ? Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier passa outre à sa question puis maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Zora leva les yeux au ciel face à cette ignorance puis se remit en route. Après tout, elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre.

\- Allons-y ne perdons pas de temps !

\- Et où comptez-vous allez comme ça ?!

\- Et bien ça, c'est à vous de me le dire ! Répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Et en quoi serais-je sensé savoir où la Princesse se trouve ? Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est vous qui la tenez prisonnière ! Vous et vos pirates ‼

Crochet fronça encore plus ses yeux puis avança vers elle, agitant au passage son crochet.

\- Navré de vous décevoir, mais tout ceci ne provient pas de mon œuvre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il mentait, bien sûr qu'il la tenait prisonnière pour faire venir Peter et le tuer. C'était encore l'un de ses tours.

\- mentir ne vous servira à rien.

Elle se retourna, le visage grave. Crochet l'attrapa par le bras de manière assez brutal puisqu'elle avait émit un petit cris de surprise et de douleur, puis l'obligea de la retourner pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face. Ses yeux de glace traversaient une fois de plus ceux couleur ambre de cette dernière. Zora voulut se débattre, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle pouvait voir que son teint avait pris une couleur pourpre.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, est-ce clair ? Tonna-t-il en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

Avec cette gamine, s'en était dur, _trèèèès dur._ Elle avait vraiment le don de le mettre en colère !

Il serra de plus en plus la main fragile de cette dernière sans cesser de la toiser. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il disait vrai.

Il ne mentait pas.

\- Mais ... Bredouilla la jeune femme. Dans les livres, dans le film, vous êtes le méchant vous … C'est vous qui capturez les amis de Peter pour le faire venir et en finir avec lui...Je ne comprends pas.

Un ricanement se faisait entendre, ce qui coupa Zora dans son étant.

\- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens. Si tout ce que vous espérez vont à l'encontre de vos plans et bien dites vous que nous sommes deux dans ce cas là ! Trancha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Zora en resta bouche bée. Elle était pourtant certaine que tout ceci était l'œuvre du Capitaine. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait demandé aux Indiens de le relâcher.

Elle souffla un bon coup.

En effet, elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Tous semblaient aller à l'encontre de ses plans, elle allait vraiment devoir retrouver la Princesse à l'aveuglette. À la tombée de la nuit, ils ne leur resterai plus que deux jours pour la retrouver. Cela risquait de faire juste, très juste. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre courage !

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient pris la marche. Pas un indice, pas un espoir pour retrouver la princesse. L'heure tournait et l'humeur de la jeune femme s'assombrissait.

\- Si vous pouriez cesser de rouspéter toutes les dix minutes ça sera une véritable bénédiction pour mes oreille. Finis par trancher le Capitaine, visiblement agacé.

\- Cesser de rouspéter ? C'est vrai que vous vous en fichez du sors de ces pauvres enfants. Moi non donc laissez moi !épondit-elle en serrant les dents.

Le Capitaine souffla par le nez puis garda ses idées noires bien enfouies dans sa tête. Cette petite commençait réellement à le taper sur les nerfs. Il n'est pas encore né celui qui pouvait se permettre de lui répondre de la sorte, et encore moins une maudite femme écervelée. Vivement que cette quête se finisse afin qu'il puisse reprendre son cours normal, à savoir boire du bon rhum composer un morceau de piano, diriger son équipage, manger à l'œil, mais surtout, son activité favori traquer le Pan.

Crochet ne rêvait que du jours ou il parviendrait une bonne fois pour toute à tuer Pan, son désir de venger sa main était plus fort que tout. Mais pour cela, il devait se débarrasser de l'unique obstacle, Zora.

\- Nous allons faire une pause, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une rivière pas très loin, je vais aller me rafraîchir et chercher quelque chose à manger. Souffla la jeune femme sans vraiment regarder le pirate dans les yeux.

Crochet n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu'elle était déjà parti. Il partit ramasser du bois puis alla s'installer afin de se reposer un peu.

Pendant ce temps Zora se déshabilla puis sauta dans le lac. L'eau était très froide mais elle lui faisait un bien fou. Elle plongea sa tête afin d'enlever toute la carasse qui s'était logée depuis le temps. Enfin elle allait être propre ! Elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de sentir la transpiration et d'avoir les cheveux gras. D'ailleur cela n'aurait pas fait de mal à Crochet de se baigner un peu.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprendrait jamais la capacité des pirates à supporter la crasse.

Elle resta une grosse partie dans l'eau, faisant quelques brasses puis profitant de cet agréable moment pour se rafraîchir.

Cependant ce moment prit très vite fin lorsqu'elle repensa à sa mission et aux enfants qui comptaient sur elle pour les sauver. Elle fit la moue avant de plonger une dernière fois. Elle s'apprêtait de sortir de l'eau lorsque quelque chose frôla ses pieds. Quelque chose de dure et coupant. Intriguée, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils puis plongea une nouvelle fois pour voir ce qu'il s'agissait.

Un poignard. Voilà ce qui était au fond de l'eau. Fière d'elle elle le garda très précieusement. Il pourrai très bien lui servir. A contre coeur elle sortit de l'eau puis alla se séché au soleil. Heureusement que le Capitaine était très loin, puisqu'elle était nue comme un ver.

Zora remarqua même qu'elle avait perdu un peu de poids. Bon, elle était toujours un peu ronde, mais moins qu'avant et s'était même musclée !

Cette baignade lui avait fait le plus grand des bien, ses muscles étaient plus détendus, elle retrouvait à présent une peau plus nette, sa chevelure moins grasse et plus légère, mais surtout l'odeur n'y était plus. C'est dans ces moments-là que l'on voit à qu'elle point que l'eau est un élément indispensable.

Une fois sèche, elle remit ses vêtements, à savoir son leggings marron, son haut blanc à corset marron, ses bottes puis cacha son poignard dans son soutif, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de poche.

Elle s'apprêtait de retourner au campement lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose bouger dans l'eau. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres. « Génial ! On va pouvoir manger du poisson frai ‼ » Son estomac se mit brusquement à grogner. Oui, il était temps de manger !

Au campement, le Capitaine avait réussi à faire un feu.

Il ne devait pas être plus de midi et il entendait et sentait son ventre crier famine. Son désespoir mit fin au moment où il vit la gamine revenir avec deux grosses truites dans les mains, l'air satisfaite. En voyant cela, ses yeux se mirent à s'écarquiller puis sa bouche s'ouvrir lentement. Son ventre crié de plus bel, en sachant qu'il allait

pouvoir déguster un poisson frai. Pas si inutile que cela, pensa-t-il.

Elle déposa lourdement les poissons par terre avant de commencer à les écailler. Crochet ne disait rien, il se contenta juste de la regarder faire et n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de manger. Il remarqua que son visage était plus net, plus propre, même si elle avait toujours sur ses joues de la peinture. Elle n'était pas partie, à croire que les Indiens savaient ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Il pouvait voir avec une certaine envie, quelques goûtes de ses cheveux humides s'écraser sur le poisson.

En voyant le regard de ce dernier, elle souffla doucement.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous rafraîchir et boire le temps que je finisse de préparer le repas.

Crochet hocha la tête puis se leva sans un mot. La jeune femme le regarda partir tout en gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il revint, tout était près. Zora avait coupé de fines tranches de poisson qu'elle avait sagement et proprement mi dans de grosses feuilles d'où une fine fumée y sortait, donnant encore plus envie au Capitaine. Il s'installa en face d'elle puis prit doucement son repas, toujours le visage ému.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y est pas de citron sur cette île … Souffla la jeune femme en picotant doucement dans sa feuille.

\- C'est comme cela que vous le mangez, dans votre monde ? Trancha le Capitaine le silence qui avait eu lieu.

Elle émit un petit ricanement.

\- On peu faire tellement de chose avec le poisson, comme de la salade tahitienne, des sushis …

Crochet remarqua une certaine mélancolie dans sa voix. Son monde lui manquerait-elle ? Il fronça furtivement les sourcils avant de picorer à son tour son repas.

\- Est-ce vrai que vous avez connu Wendy ?

\- C'est vrai.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis émit un sourire.

\- Et il est vrai que vous avez voulu la faire pirate à bord de votre navire ?

Il souffla de lassitude avant de poser la feuille à terre.

\- Vous êtes bien trop curieuse. Pourquoi cet interrogatoire si soudain, hein ?!

Elle fronça les sourcils puis fit de même.

\- Comme vous venez de l'énoncer, je suis très curieuse.

\- Et bien sachez petite que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Coupa durement le Capitaine qui avait reprit son repas dans ses mains.

Zora eu un sourire sadique ce qui fit tiquer le Capitaine qui commençait à la connaitre. Quelle chose aberrante allait encore sortir de sa bouche ? Se demanda-t-il, dépité. Il se prépara psychologiquement à toutes réponses.

\- Mais je suis comme vous Capitaine, une pirate. La curiosité et à la base essentiel pour être un bon pirate.

Crochet ricana doucement.

\- Petite, vous n'avez rien d'un bon pirate.

\- Ça c'est vous qui le dites ! Rétorqua-t-elle, durement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien. Reprit-il. Serez vous capable de tuer un homme pour de l'or ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- De trahir un de vos proches ?

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Crochet eu un sourire.

\- C'est donc bien ce que je pensais.

\- Mais je peux séduire qui je veux et manipuler qui je veux également !

\- Evidement, n'importe quelle jolies femmes sont capables de telles choses. Répliqua ce dernier en terminant son repas.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'enflammerent lorsqu'il avait énoncé qu'elle était jolie. Zora n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de compliment. D'habitude, on l'a qualifié de mignonne puisqu'elle était un peu ronde avec une crinière rousse et de grands yeux couleurs ambres qui pétillaient. Tout ceci lui donnait un air adorable et chou, mais jolie, non, personne ne lui avait encore décrite de la sorte. Son coeur battait plus fort encore quand elle croisa de nouveau son regard à la fois froid et malicieu.

\- Et je suis meilleure que vous en combat ! Rétorqua-t-elle en un sourire victorieux.

Elle voulait également sortir de son malaise. Crochet avait probablement remarqué que son compliment avait lui avait fait quelque chose, et cette possibilité la gêna encore plus.

Ses joues étaient encore roses et son coeur battait toujours aussi vite.

Il rigola doucement.

\- Mais m'auriez vous tué si il le fallait ?

\- Non mais …

Il eu un énième sourire puis haussa les épaules.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis jeta la feuille une fois terminé.

\- Vous pourriez m'apprendre ? Souffla-t-elle timidement.

\- Vous apprendre à faire quoi ?!

Elle hésita de répondre face à son regard de glace mais se donna tout de même du courage, après tout, elle avait une arme cachée sur elle.

\- A tuer en cas de danger.

Un ricanement grave se fit soudainement entendre. Il déposa la feuille dans les flammes puis plongea son regard topaze dans celui doré de sa partenaire.

\- Vous ne pourrez le faire, vous êtes bien trop fragile pour cela.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrêtez de me sous estimer ! Je suis bien plus forte que vous le pensez !

\- Il est facile de parler, mais agir est tout autre chose. Je sais de quoi je parle, comme je sais que vous êtes incapable de faire un mal à une mouche.

Zora fronça les sourcils puis se donna un nouveau but sans sa vie. Celui de monter à ce poisson pourri qu'elle était capable de tuer pour se défendre, et elle le ferai ! Crochet voyait bien l'orgueil qui sortait au fond de ses yeux puis ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

\- Il y a un village pas très loin d'ici. Peut-être aurons nous des indices concernant la Princesse. Trancha le Capitaine avant de se lever.

Les yeux de Zora s'agrandissent, elle se leva instantanément puis se posta en face de Crochet, les yeux plongés dans les siens, ses cheveux volaient doucement derrière elle.

\- Allons-y ‼ s'impatienta-t-elle. Nous devons nous hâter !

 **À suivre ...**


	14. Chapter 14 : Le village

**CHAPITRE 14 : Le village.**

Ils repartirent tous les deux en route, dans le plus grands des silences. En fait, c'est ce que aurai aimé le Capitaine, hélas ses oreilles devaient supporter les musiques idiote que sa compagne chantait.

 _Pour toi je suis l'ignorante sauvage  
tu me parles de ma différence  
je crois sans malveillance  
mais si dans ton language  
tu emplois le mot "sauvage"  
C'est que tes yeux son remplis de nuages_

\- Zora ça suffit… Soupira Crochet en essayant de garder son calme.

 _Tu crois que la terre t'appartient tout entière  
pour toi ce n'est que un tapis de poussière  
moi je sais que la pierre l'oiseau et les fleurs  
ont une vie ont un esprit et un coeur_

 _pour toi l'etranger ne porte le nom d'homme  
que s'il te ressemble et pense à ta façon  
mais en marchant dans ces pas tu te questionne  
es-tu sur, au fond de toi d'avoir raison?_

\- Zora une fois !

 _Comprend tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt  
d'amour  
les pleurs des chats sauvages au petit jour  
entend tu chanter les espris de la montagne  
peut tu peindre en mille couleurs L'air du vent_

 _peut tu peindre en mille couleurs L'air du vent  
courrons dans les fôrets d'or et de lumière  
partageons nous les fruits mures de la vie  
le terre nous offre ses tresors ses mysteres_

\- Deux fois ‼!

 _le bonheur ici bas n'a pas de prix  
je suis fille des torrents soeur des rivières  
la loutre et le heron son mes amis  
et nous tournons tous ensembles au file des jours_

 _dans un cercle d'une ronde à l'infinie  
la haut le sycomore dort_

 _comme l'aigle royal il trone imperial  
les créatures de la nature ont besoin d'air pure  
et qu'importe la couleur de leur peau  
nous chantons tous en coeur les chansons de la montagne  
en rêvant de pouvoir peindre L'air vent  
mais la terre n'ai que poussière temps que l'homme ignore  
comment  
il peut peindre en mille couleurs.  
_

\- ZORA ‼

\- Quoi ? Je ne chante pas bien ?! Répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Crochet leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous chantez faux, cependant je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter des musiques stupides !

\- Êtes vous toujours comme cela ou c'est uniquement parce que je suis avec vous ? Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Parce que vous êtes avec moi ! Moi Jack Crochet, plus grand pirate de tous les temps me voilà obligé de voyager en compagnie d'une … Femme de votre genre ! Quelle déchéance.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrêtez donc de vous plaindre ! Vous aurez pu tomber sur bien pire ! Et puis je ne suis pas si désagréable que cela. Grâce à moi, votre estomac est bien rempli !

Crochet soupira puis caressa l'arête de son nez, préférant ignorer les absurdités de cette dernière. Après tout, elle était jeune, et à cet âge-là toutes les femmes sont rebelles. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans et n'avait toujours pas finit sa crise d'adolescence. Il reporta son regard droit devant lui tout en ignorant les stupides chansons que cette dernière chantait de nouveau.

 _Keep calm keep calm !_

Les yeux du Capitaine fixèrent le petit village qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de cette forêt. Un sentiment de soulagement faisait surface, il allait pouvoir réserver une chambre, dormir dans un bon lit et manger du bon pain et boire du bon vin. Le seul problème était l'argent. Ces maudit indigènes lui avaient fouillé de la tête aux pieds et avaient tout prix. Il n'avait plus rien. Il jura intérieurement avant de briser le silence.

\- Il va falloir s'arranger pour voler de l'argent si nous voulons nous abriter pour cette nuit.

\- D'accord. Coupa la jeune femme, le visage impassible.

Les yeux du Capitaine se arquèrent.

\- D'accord ? Il ricana. Je ne comptais pas sur vous, évidement.

Zora fronça furtivement les sourcils avant de lui adresser un sourire machiavélique.

\- Laissez-moi me charger de cette mission. Laissez-moi vous montrer que je ne suis pas une petite poupée fragile mais une vraie pirate !

Crochet fixa cette femme sans mot dire.

\- Si il vous plait ? Donnez moi ma chance. Supplia-t-elle en faisant les yeux du chat botté.

Il haussa un sourcil pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Zora aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de sourire. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de mille éclats, comme ceux d'un enfant qui venait de découvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Elle allait enfin lui prouver qu'elle pouvait se montrer voyoute si elle le voulait. Crochet semblait, encore une fois, la sous-estimer, et cela avait le don de la faire rire.

\- J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre … Marmonna Crochet en reportant son regard vers le village.

\- Moi aussi ! Comme ça jamais plus le mot " inutile " ou bien " écervelée " ne sortira de votre bouche !

-Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ourse avant de l'avoir tuer, petite. Mais j'admire votre volonté.

Le village paraissait petit de loin, mais était très grand une fois que l'on était dedans. Zora marchait très près du Capitaine, baladant ses yeux de partout. Il y avait très peu de femmes, mais beaucoup d'hommes. La plupart des femmes étaient mariées et avaient des enfants.

Les hommes, pratiquement tous des marins et se retournaient dés que la jeune femme faisait son apparition, ce que Crochet ne manqua pas de le réaliser. Il y avait des marchands de poisson, d'arme et d'équipements pour bateaux. Crochet fronça furtivement les sourcils avant de chuchoter dans les oreilles de la jeune femme.

\- Évitez de les dévisager de la sorte, petite.

Zora haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes, regardez droit devant vous ! Reprit-il d'un ton plus froid.

Zora compris où il voulait en venir puis suivit ses conseils.

Ils continuèrent leur marche, circulant parmi les stands ou certains vendeurs appelait la clientèle de vive voix. Circuler n'était pas simple, puisqu'ils y avait beaucoup de monde et certains passages étaient trés étroits.

\- Nous allons d'abord demander des renseignements concernant la Princesse. Je parlerais, vous, vous vous tairez. Compris ?!

Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche, voulut protester, mais vu les regards de ce dernier, elle se tut. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Croyez-vous qu'un de ses hommes pourrait savoir où elle se trouve ? Ca serait génial !

Il soupira tout en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Il se pourrai bien. C'est donc jamais.

Zora hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis suivit des très près Crochet. Elle le vit ensuite discuter avec un vieillard, puis quelque fois, il se retourna vers elle, lui adressant des regards furtifs, Zora n'étant pas tout à fait rassurée, se para à sortir son arme de sons soutien gorge, au cas où qu'il se passerai quelque chose.

\- Zora. L'appela le Capitaine en lui faisant un signe de venir. Approchez.

La jeune femme hésita un instant puis décida de l'obéir, elle voyait bien que son regard n'avait rien de menaçant et de louche.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Et bien en voilà une jolie dame, Jack ! Je suis heureux de vous savoir marié avec une dame de ce genre. Répondit le vieux marin en dévoilant ses dents jaunes et tartré.

Crochet et la jeune femme manquèrent de s'étouffer face à cette remarque. Ils se regardèrent rapidement avant de prendre un air de dégoût. Elle et lui, ensemble ? Et puis quoi encore maugréa dans sa tête le plus célèbre pirate de Neverland.

\- George, elle n'est point ma femme. Il posa furtivement un regard sur elle. Juste une demoiselle que j'ai en quelque sorte sauvé.

Zora approuva doucement.

\- Oh, je vois, et bien dans ce cas, moi je suis encore célibataire. Reprit le pirate en souriant de plus bel.

La jeune femme grimaça et recula. Crochet quant à lui fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la discussion.

\- Vous savez donc où se trouve la Princesse Lily la Tigresse.

Les yeux de Zora devaient aussitôt gros comme des balles de tennis puis s'avança vers eux, le regard curieux et joyeux à la fois.

\- Evidement que je sais, reprit le marin, nos hommes l'on capturé afin qu'elle puisse être exposée ce soir et exécutée sous les yeux de nous tous. Un beau spectacle nous attends, ne ratez pas ça !

\- QUOI ? Trancha Zora, le regard remplit de fureur. Ses cheveux rouges volaient et sa frange ondulée au-dessus de son front. Ses yeux noisette, menaçant, semblaient vouloir percer ceux sombres du marin.

Crochet, comprenant la colère de sa compagne essaya de la calmer en un geste de la main. Ce qui fut réussi.

\- Il se trouve que nous devons ramener la Princesse à son clan. Autrement, des enfants mourront brûlés vif dans deux jours.

Le pirate au dents tartrées éclata de rire.

\- Jack Jack Jack Crochet. Et depuis quand êtes-vous devenu complice avec les peaux rouges ? Eux qui nous pourchassent depuis des décennies ?!

\- Croyez moi qu'il n'est point de mon ressort d'aider qui que ce soit. En particulier ces indigènes. Reprit Crochet, doucement. Mais j'ai fait une promesse, et je suis un homme de parole. Il posa furtivement un regard vers la jeune rebelle au cheveux rouge avant de le reporter vers le pirate.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux puis souffla.

\- C'est fortement ridicule ! Jack ressaisissez vous !

Il fit une pause avant de réfléchir longuement.

\- Qu'ai-je a gagné et en échange de votre aide ? Si c'est la main de cette belle créature, j'en serai fortement ravi !

Il caressa furtivement la joue droite de Zora avant de sourire.

Zora fronça encore plus les sourcils puis lança un regard de détresse vers Crochet. Celui-ci voyait bien les regards pervers de ce pirate et n'approuvait pas du tout.

\- Je suis navré, mais cette ... Femme ... N'est pas une monnaie d'échange. Mais je pourrai vous donner, or et ressources, dés que je retrouverai mon navire.

\- Je vois. Vu que nous sommes bons amis depuis des années, et que votre offre me semble satisfaisant, je vais pouvoir vous aider. Ce soir, nous organisons un bal masqué a l'intérieur de la grange, venez déguiser. Termina-t-il en regardant l'accoutrement de la jeune femme.

Crochet fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer.

\- Nous allons acheter ce qu'il faut. Pour l'heure il nous faut de l'argent…

\- Inutile ! Coupa Zora en traînant Crochet, allons y.

Une fois à quelques mètres du pirate, Crochet empoigna fermement la main de la jeune femme avant de pester.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?!

Zora fronça les sourcils avant de sortir de sa poitrine une grosse bourse remplie de pièce d'or, sous les yeux béa du Capitaine.

Crochet en voyant le sourire satisfait de la jeune femme et ce qu'elle tenait dans la main, ne pouvait retenir un ricanement. Cette petite était décidément plein de surprise, dans ce domaine. Aussi surprenante qu'une pirate… Songea-t-il en un demi sourire au coin.

\- Alors ? Qui est à présent écervelée ? Reprit la jeune femme en levant la tête, fière et victorieuse.

Le pirate souffla par le nez avant d' hocher la tête.

\- J'avoue m'être trompé. Pour une fois. Avoua-t-il. Allons-y, nous devons vous trouver une tenue appropriée pour ce soir.

\- Je vais devoir porter une robe ? Grimaça cette dernière en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Exacte.

\- Très bien ! Mais pas de froufrous de dentelle et de corsé !

\- Cessez donc vos manières d'enfant et ne perdons pas de temps ! Sauf si vous préférez que vos enfants périssent brûler vif ?! Trancha froidement le Capitaine, visiblement lassé du comportement de cette dernière.

Zora secoua la tête avec de fermer furtivement les yeux. _Non, bien sûr que non, il avait raison…_

Ils repartirent dans leur marche tout en écoutant les marchants hurler « à vendre ! » Quelques enfants courraient dans tous les sens en rigolaient.

Elle regardait tous les gens acheter des marchandises puis senti son ventre grogner lorsque lodeur du poisson frai se faisait sentir.

\- Allez donc prendre quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent, pendant ce temps. J'ai une ou deux courses a faire. Chuchota le pirate dans les oreilles de la jeune femme.

\- Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, faites ce que je vous dis !

Zora soupira puis donna la moitié des sous volés, au capitaine avant de tourner les talons. Elle acheta deux galettes de pain, une pour elle, l'autre pour lui, puis dégusta tranquillement sur un trottoir le regard perdu face à la mer. Elle resta une bonne partie de l'après midi assise, puis une fois que le soleil commençait à se coucher, elle vit Crochet, debout face à elle, un pochon à la main. Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui, le regard impassible avant de se lever.

\- Vous avez pris ce qu'il faut pour ce soir ? Demanda gentiment Zora en laissant ses cheveux voler librement.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres, nous devons nous hâter.

A peine avait-elle mît les pieds que des femmes habillées en servante étaient venu à elle pour l'emmener dans une chambre de libre. Elle posa un furtif regard vers le pirate avant de les suivre. Celui-ci la regarda partir avant de sourire au coin des lèvres.

La grange était très grande, et sa chambre également. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de bonheur quand elle vit un lit, un lit mais aussi une baignoire ! dans la même chambre !

\- Votre mari tient absolument à ce que vous portez cet accoutrement pour la soirée à venir. Souffla une servante en déposant une magnifique robe de couleur doré et verte sur son lit.

\- Mon … Mari ?

\- Oui, reprit-elle doucement, le célèbre pirate, le Capitaine Jack Crochet.

Zora se mît à rire doucement avant de répondre.

\- Il n'est pas mon mari, mais vous lui direz merci pour ce cadeau.

La servante hocha la tête en souriant avant de se retirer.

Zora eu un sourire aux lèvres avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Un bon bain, de l'eau bien bouillante, des huiles essentielles, de la détente à l'état pur. Elle se frotta les mains en s'exclamant dans sa tête _super ! Un bain ‼_ Elle referma la porte derrière elle sous un sourire radieux.

 **À suivre …**


	15. Chapter 15:Au bal des regrets

**CHAPITRE 15 : Au bal des regrets.**

Elle ouvrit doucement le robinet puis de l'eau chaude coula dans la baignoire. Elle y versa quelques huiles essentielles dans l'eau d'ou une épaisse fumée s'y dégageait. Une fois la baignoire remplie, elle se déshabilla lentement, commença par ses bottes, son haut et pour finir son leggings. Elle se ruila doucement dans l'eau sous un soupir d'extase. La baignoire n'était pas très grande, mais suffisante pour accueillir une personne.

Elle resta un moment dans l'eau, perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'y sortir. Elle pouvait voir toute la crasse au fond de la baignoire puis se mit à grimacé. Il était temps qu'elle le prenne ce bain. Les baignades à la rivière et autres étaient loin d'être aussi efficaces qu'un vrai bain.

Une serviette faite de velours l'attendait sagement. Elle se sécha avant de l'enrouler sur toute sa chevelure. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ses deux servantes étaient là, Zora hoqueta de surprise puis essaya de cacher ses formes, mais fut littéralement poussée en avant.

\- Nous allons vous aider à mettre votre robe.

La jeune femme ne disait rien puis se laissa faire. Comme cela n'était pas si étrange, un corsé était obligatoire, elle dût respirer fermement et serrer les dents lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elles serraient très fort. Une fois l'objet de torture mit, elles passèrent à la robe.

Entièrement habillée, Zora se regarda dans le grand miroir puis ne put retenir un « waouh » et un regard béa. Celle-ci, de couleur doré allait parfaitement avec ses yeux et ses cheveux, malgré la vieillerie de l'habille, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver belle dedans.

\- Nous allons nous occuper de votre chevelure. Souffla une autre en se réjouissant de démêler des cheveux aussi beaux et longs.

Zora était aux anges, elle se sentait propre, belle et on s'occupait d'elle comme une princesse. Elle souriait tandis que sa servante lui faisait une magnifique tresse puis arrivait dans le creux de ses reins. Elle y rajouta quelques accessoires dorés afin d'embellir encore plus sa chevelure puis sortit dans une petite serviette en soie une magnifique parure.

Les yeux de la jeune femme devenaient aussi ronds que des billes, puis brillaient d'éclats en voyant des rubis et émeraude scintiller sur de l'or pur.

\- Cette parure est magnifique. Souffla Zora en ne pouvant ce détacher de l'objet qui la fascinait tant.

\- Votre Capitaine souhaite à ce que vous les portez. Répondit cette dernière elle lui mettant le collier.

\- C'est lui qui ..

Elle hocha la tête en voyant l'air surpris de la jeune femme.

\- Et bien, il est décidément un homme rempli de bonnes surprises. Souffla-t-elle en caressant la pierre du bout des doigts.

\- Si vous voulez mon avi, reprit la servante en souriant, il doit énormément tenir à vous. Ces somptueux bijoux sont dignes d'une reine !

Un sourire naquit sur son visage avant de hocher doucement la tête.

Alors que Zora discutait puis rigolait avec les deux servantes, celle qui était devant la porte les coupa en signalant la présence du Capitaine. Zora se retourna aussitôt puis ne pouvait retenir un sourire en le voyant magnifiquement vêtu de rouge et de bleu. Elle reposa son regard devant le miroir puis enroula une de ses mèches qui était tombée, du bout de ses doigts.

Crochet avançait doucement en direction de la jeune femme, sans cesser de la regarder. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de ses bottes lourdent raisonner dans la pièce.

\- Laissez-nous. Coupa ce dernier en faisait en même temps un signe de la main.

Les servantes quittèrent la salle,laissant cet homme seul avec la belle jeune femme. Il marcha de plus belle, puis s'arrêta une fois posté à quelques centimètres d'elle. Zora leva timidement les yeux vers lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle se leva doucement puis se mît face à lui, portant son regard droit dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait voir la mâchoire de son Capitaine se crisper et son crochet bouger.

\- Merci pour cela. Commença -t-elle en désignant sa robe et les bijoux qu'elle portent.

Il mît un certain moment avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il recula puis se montra dos à elle, baladant son unique main un peu partout.

\- Heureux que mes présents vous plaisent. Il se retourna puis plongea son regard topaze dans les siens. C'est a peine si je vous reconnais. Vous êtes très en beauté.

Zora senti ses joues s'enflammer avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment.

Crochet mît un certain moment avant de faire un « humm » avec sa gorge.

\- Nous devons y aller, la fête va bientôt commencer.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Une seconde, je dois faire quelque chose. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, prit le poignard qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'eau et le plaça entre ses deux seins. Elle quitta la salle avant de se poster en face de Crochet. Je suis prête.

\- Vous êtes presque prête. Trancha-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il sortit un masque doré puis la plaça doucement sur son visage.

\- Voilà, à présent vous êtes prête. Il lui tendit généreusement son bras, attendant qu'elle accepte de le prendre, ce qui fut tout de suite le cas. Ils quittèrent la salle tous les deux, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

* * *

La salle était spacieuse, illuminée de lumière blanche et bleue. Tous les couples étaient réunis, dansant rigolant, dégustant les apéritifs qui avaient été mi en disposition. Zora était toujours accroché au Capitaine alors que ses yeux se baladaient de partout. Il pouvait sentir la jeune femme le serrer davantage lorsqu'un pirate se posta en face de lui.

\- Jack Crochet ! Quel bon plaisir de vous voir en cette soirée festive !

Cet homme était assez beau, pour un pirate, ses cheveux ondulés et blonds se posaient soigneusement sur ses épaules, de grands yeux verts et un sourire à tomber.

Il n'avait rien d'un pirate, il ressemblait plus à un aristocrate qu'autre chose. Il était très élégant, comme toutes les personnes ici. Il était vêtu tout en bleu, portant sur sa tête un chapeau de la même couleur que ses vêtements, avec au bout, une épaisse plume.

\- Will, je suis très heureux de vous voir également. Comment va votre femme ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant furtivement les sourcils en voyant le regard pétillant lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent Zora.

Il baissa légèrement ma tête avant de répondre tristement :

\- Ma femme Elizabeth est morte en couche. Mais j'ai un fils.

\- Vous m'envoyez navré.

\- Oui c'était très dure, mais mon fils comprend. Et vous, vous êtes ? Reprit-il en s'adressant à Zora, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon nom est Zora. Répondit elle en s'inclinant, lui rendant au passage le sourire.

Il lui prit la main et déposa un baisé, sous le regard mécontent du Capitaine.

\- Enchanté. Jack, m'accorderez vous que je danse avec votre femme ?

Il fronça durement les sourcils. Visiblement agacé que tout le monde la prenne pour son épouse.

\- Elle n'est pas ma femme. Répondit-il. Je n'y vois donc pas d'inconvenant.

Les yeux de Zora se baissèrent. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait refuser en lui proposant lui même de danser avec elle. Déçut, elle soupira avant de lever doucement son regard vers le pirate blond qui lui adressait un sourire charmeur. Il lui tendit doucement la main, elle hésita un instant, crispant sa mâchoire, puis accepta au bout de quelques minutes. « Une danse, juste une danse. »

* * *

Ils étaient là, tous les deux au beau milieu de la salle, où tout le monde les avaient aussitôt rejoint et dansaient . Les violons mêlaient leurs rires au chant des flûtes.

Avec ses cheveux roux qui s'étaient à force de bouger, pratiquement libérer de cette vulgaire coiffure, bougeaient dans tous les sens elle dansait avec le pirate blond en rigolant . Son rire raisonnait en lui comme étant à la fois la plus douce et magnifique mélodie. Les claquements de talons qu'émettait Zora sonna également dans sa tête.

Crochet en voyant la joie dans le visage de ces deux là ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de jalousie et d'amertume. Cette petite était dans les bras d'un autre, heureuse, partageant une danse avec un parfait inconnue. Il ne pouvait que foncer les yeux et fusiller du regard cet homme qui était en train de séduire sa belle petite pirate.

Il s'étonna lui même de penser comme cela. Et puis d'abord pourquoi portait-il soudainement de l'intérêt à l'égard de cette femme ? Lui qui la détestait et ne voulait sans contre façon avoir de femme, de barrière, qui pourrai nuire dans ses projets de tuer le Pan, elle qui était tellement désagréable lui qui … Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre raison. Cependant ses efforts devenaient vains lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage à la fois doux et rebelle de cette femme aux cheveux couleur feu. Il regrettait vraiment le jour où elle est venue sur Neverland, car depuis ce jour, sa vie à était totalement chamboulée.

L'image et la présence de cette femme provoquait des frissons au célèbre Capitaine, des frissons dont il ignorait l'existence. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs aventures avec des femmes de toutes genres lorsqu'il s'arrêtait de bar en bar, mais n'avait jamais ressenti d'émotion aussi fortes et intenses que maintenant avec elle.

Le corps, les courbes parfaitement dessinés de la jeune femme rayonnaient à travers les cœurs de tout les marins qui ne cessèrent de la regarder, comme hypnotisés.

Sa robe volait dans tous les sens et sa chevelure était entièrement libérée de cette grossière coiffure, laissant apparaître une longue masse flamboyante éclatante tomber brusquement sur son bassin, qui, celle ci se penchait davantage, en élançant ses cheveux en arrière puis se redressa aussitôt, jouant au beau milieu de la scène, sous les regards attendrit des autres, qui n'avaient jamais cessé de la regarder, avec cet atout et sa jolie robe, Crochet, qui ne pouvait plus de regarder la scène sans la saisir entièrement, s'approcha d'elle, fit un signe à son ancien ami de partir puis la plaqua avec surprise contre son torse brûlant. Zora rencontra alors un regard mi colérique et mi curieux chez le Capitaine.

\- Puis-je ? C'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

 **watch?v=Nh95lelloBY** ( Ecoutez cette musique en lisant )

Elle le dévisagea pendant un long moment. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard, de la frustration, de la hâte et de l'envie. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche, recula avant de s'incliner devant lui. Elle lui tendit doucement la main qu'il l'attrapa avant de la baiser. Il posa son crochet au creux de ses reins avant de reprendre la danse, sous le regard des autres. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre à toute vitesse.

Tous les deux dansèrent ensemble sous un rythme parfait. Zora rougissait dès qu'elle sentait que sa main et son crochet s'agripper davantage contre sa taille et qu'il serra son étreinte. Elle pouvait également sentir la chaleur qu'emmenait le Capitaine et son coeur battre à la chamade. Leurs mouvements s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure des rythmes de la musique. Un rire de la part de la jeune femme provoquait au Capitaine une agréable sensation de bonheur. Topaze contre ambre, lorsque les dernières paroles de la musique prirent fin, la jeune femme se pencha en arrière, tenu par le pirate qui la dévorait du visage. Zora aurai voulu l'embrasser maintenant, mais la raison pour laquelle elle était ici la fit reculer. Elle devait sauver la princesse Lily la Tigresse.

Comme frappé par la réalité, Crochet poussa un grognement avant de pousser sans crier gars la jeune femme en arrière et quitter la salle au plus vite. Zora avait beau de l'appeler pour qu'il revienne, mais en vain.

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage, essayant de retenir un sanglot.

\- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Zora ? Intervint le pirate blond qui avait partager une danse avec elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle leva les yeux puis ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

\- Je vais bien. Coupa-t-elle durement. Les yeux brillant de larmes.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Insista-il.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien !

Elle tourna les talons, laissant cet homme, perplexe, puis chercha le capitaine dans toutes les salles de la grange. En vain.

* * *

Alors quelle continuait ces recherches elle sentit violemment une force la tirer en arrière puis la plaquer contre un mur. Elle reconnu le regard de glace de Crochet puis n'avait pas vu venir ses lèvres épouser les siennes avec voracité. Zora était d'abord surprise de ce geste si soudain, elle avait les yeux aussi ronds que des billes son coeur qui battait à la chamade, puis décida de s'abandonner entièrement contre son torse, les yeux fermés.

Lorsqu'ils étaient à bout de souffle, Crochet se libéra de cette etreinte avant de plonger son regard dans ceux de sa belle. Zora, devenue aussi rouge que la tenue du Capitaine reculait elle aussi avant de secouer la tête.

\- Nous .. Commença -t-elle nous devons trouver la princesse nous …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de Crochet capturèrent ceux de la jeune femme, baladant au passage sa main et son crochet sous la robes de cette dernière. Elle poussa de petits gémissements lorsqu'il caressa ses cuisses avec infini douceur puis plaqua son bassin contre le sein. Il émit un demi sourire en voyant les yeux mi clos de sa belle puis reprit possession de ses délicieuses lèvres.

\- Capitaine … Murmura la jeune femme entre deux soupires, nous devons … Trouver la princesse avant qu'elle ne se face exécuter.

Crochet posa ses lèvres sur les oreilles de sa belle avant d'y murmurer :

\- Il n'y a plus rien à craindre ma douce, elle est libre.

Zora écarquilla les yeux avant de reculer subitement. Crochet fronça les sourcils avant de grogner.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Il avança doucement vers elle puis captura son bras avant d'embrasser son cou, lui procurant au passages des sensations des plus qu'agréable.

\- Je l'ai libéré pendant sur vous étiez dans la grande salle, avec les autres. Juste après que nous ayons dansé.

Elle fronça furtivement les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je me suis dit que je devais le faire au plus vite afin que nous puissions être … Tranquille. Reprit-il avant de caresser la belle chevelure de sa compagne.

\- En êtes vous sur de l'avoir libéré ?

Il retira brusquement sa main puis fronça des yeux.

\- Me prenez vous pour un menteur ? N'avez donc aucune confiance à mon égard, femme ?! S'enerva-t-il en empoignant fermement son bras.

Elle grimaça de douleur avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle recula tout en essayant de se libérer de cet étreinte avant de prendre son poignard qui était entre ses deux seins et le pointa vers lui.

Crochet fut d'abord surpris du geste de la jeune femme avant de ricaner face à la situation.

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour me tuer ?

\- Relâchez mon bras et je vous laisserai la vie sauve.

Il ricana une nouvelle fois avant de la tirer davantage contre lui.

\- Je vois que je vous ai appris des choses. Vous m'envoyez ravi. Il pencha ses lèvres vers ses oreilles, à présente, tuez moi.

La jeune femme trembla, posa son regard ambre dans ceux du Capitaine avant de ricaner à son tour.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur, vous de mourir ?

Il posa doucement ses lèvres contres les siennes puis libéra son bras avant de poser sa main contre sa joue.

\- Mourir, nous allons tous y passer, que ce soit maintenant ou dans 50 ans, quelle importance.

Zora se lécha les lèvres, doucement avant d'embrasser son Capitaine.

\- Alors ne mourrez pas de suite, mon Capitaine. Restez encore avec moi, je vous en conjure.

Il recula ses lèvres.

\- Aussi longtemps que vous le désirez, ma douce. Répondit-il sous deux souffles avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

 **À suivre…**


	16. Chapter 16:Everything is beautiful

**CHAPITRE 16 : Everything is beautiful**

Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus voraces, la main et le crochet de Crochet se baladaient de partout et vice-versa pour la jeune femme. Ne pouvant plus attendre, sans crier gare, il la souleva d'une traite avant de courir en direction de sa chambre. Il la plaqua contre le lit puis la rejoignit de suite. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes puis échangea un énième baiser tandis que son crochet arrachait doucement ses vêtements.

Allongée entre les couvertures épaisses qui lui donnaient l'impression de flotter dans les nuages, Zora pouvait sentir un long frisson remonter le long de son corps lorsque la main du pirate caressait sa peaux de manière sensuelle. Allongé sur elle sans pour autant l'écraser sous son poids, il saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller légèrement alors que ses doigts frôlaient la peau fine du ventre de la jeune demoiselle . Souriant contre sa bouche quand un petit gémissement extatique sortit de sa gorge, il la sentit se cambrer légèrement lorsqu'il eut atteint sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en accélérant le rythme.

Il caressa doucement ses jambes provoquant des frissons presque insupportables et tortueux. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il aimait, torturer les gens. Zora répondit à ce contacte en gémissant de tout son être et en lui offrant au même passage quelques sourires timides. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine puis la malaxa avec délicatesse, Crochet ricana en voyant les yeux mi clos de sa belle puis lécha ses oreilles, tout en continuant dans ses gestes.

Toute sa peau était intoxiqué par son parfum, la chaleur de sa chair, le grain de sa peau aussi doux que de la soie qui se dévoilait sous ses doigts. Alors que la langue du pirate descendait entre ses deux seins pour ensuite mordre le globe de sa belle à bout de souffle, et prise au dépourvu dut se retenir à ses épaules pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Vous allez me rendre fou …

Il caressa les jambes avec infini douceur puis remonta doucement afin qu'elle lui conjure d'aller plus loin. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures puis ôta sa robe. Il enleva également ses propres vêtements puis se plaça sur sa belle tout en posant sans ménagement ses lèvres sur elle. Sa langue traçait de sa poitrine vers plus bas jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. Quelques fois son crochet griffait, quelques goutes de sang perlaient le longs de ses cuisses, mais cette pauvre douleur ajoutait également une sentation jouissive.

Crochet , à l'aide de sa langue, caressa tous les contours de son intimité avec toujours plus de gourmandise. Zora avait l'impression que son entrejambe allait s'enflammer. Et s'étonna qu'il était capable de lui faire ressentir tout cela uniquement avec sa bouche. Zora glissa une main moite et tremblante dans ses cheveux d'ébènes et ondulés puis continuait dans ses gémissement, Crochet était un véritable professionnel avec sa langue. Celui-ci remonta sa tête puis lécha de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, une fois cela fait, il embrassa passionnément la jeune femme tout en caressant ses hanches. Zora s'accrocha ensuite à son coup puis embrassa le torse de son amant. Celui-ci si était bien dessiné et tellement désirable.. Elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure puis rigola de joie. D'un seul coup, Crochet s'empara de la vertu de la jeune femme, consommant leur nuit d'amour sous la lueur des bougies.

Zora regardait les flammes de la cheminer ronger le bois. Ses cheveux se mélangeaient au flammes et son regard était aussi impassible que mystérieux. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son épaules puis des lèvres sur son coup. Elle émit un petit sourire avant de poser ses mains sur celle de son pirate.

Crochet se plaça à ses côtés, regardant lui aussi les flammes tout en prenant la main de sa belle. Zora posa son regard ambre dans ceux topaze du Capitaine avant de souffler :

\- Tout est magnifique, n'est ce pas ?

Crochet émit un petit sourire et baissa les yeux.

\- Capitaine ? Reprit la jeune femme. Tout est magnifique, n'est ce pas ?

Elle posa son autre main sur la sienne, appuyant presque, tout en lui adressant un regard aussi intense que les étoiles du soir. Crochet pouvoir voir dans son regard une tout autre lueur. Elle paraissait ce soir si différente, comme ci que cette nuit l'avait totalement métamorphosée, comme ci que le fait d'avoir confiée sa vertu à cet homme l'avait changeait, en bien, son regard était plus pénétrant et sérieux, tel qu'une femme fatale. Il approcha ses lèvres puis les posa doucement contre les siennes. La chaleur des flammes ajoutait également du bien être, confort et du bonheur en ce moment aphrodisiaque.

\- Oui mon trésor, tout est absolument magnifique.

Satisfaite de cette réponse, elle se leva, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se poser à califourchon sur son amant. Tout les deux échangèrent un énième baisé avant qu'un cris ne brise leur moment de paix

 _La princesse Lily la Tigresse c'est enfuit ‼_

Crochet et Zora se levèrent au même moment puis commencèrent à remettre leur vêtement. Des cloches se mirent à sonner puis des hurlements se firent entendre.

\- Nous devons quitter les lieux au plus vite ! Trancha la jeune femme en terminant de mettre sa robe. Mais pas les mains vides ! Reprit-elle en sortant un sac, allons mettre des provisions pour le voyage !

Crochet s'habilla en troisième vitesse avant de ricaner.

\- Inutile ma douce ! Partons au plus vite ! Mieux vaux partir l'estomac vide que risquer de perdre la vie.

Zora leva les yeux au ciel puis enfila ses chaussures.

\- Où est passé le pirate qui aimait tant prendre des risques hein ?

\- Il a disparu le jour où il est tombé sous le charme d'une charmante demoiselle. Répondit-il en l'embrassant puis en l'enlaçant contre lui.

Zora recula avant de croiser les bras.

\- Oh non pitié ! Ne changez pas tout à cause de moi ! J'aime votre caractère de pirate ! C'est de cela que j'en suis tomber amoureuse !

Il ricana une nouvelle fois avant de la saisir par la taille lui arrachant un cris de frustration.

\- Je le conçois, mais je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre. Il caressa sa longue chevelure flamboyante en la contemplant de tout son être. Vous êtes tellement belle Zora.

\- Serait-ce uniquement que pour cette raison que vous m'aimait ? Rétorqua-elle en haussant un sourcils.

\- Sacrebleu non, ce que j'aime chez vous est infiniment tout ! Répondit-il en fronçant furtivement les sourcils.

La jeune femme recula toujours son regard plongé dans le siens, se posta sur les rebords de la fenêtre puis sauta en rigolant.

Crochet, inquiet, couru vers la fenêtre puis son inquiétude s'effondra lorsqu'il vit dehors en train de lui sourire. Il ne pouvait retenir un rire puis sauta à son tour.

* * *

Les enfants perdus étaient de plus en plus inquiet. Ne voyant pas le retour de Zora avec la princesse, et leur délai de vie qui commençait à toucher à sa fin, la peur commençait à s'installer sérieusement.

Le jours allait pas tarder à tomber est désormais l'aube si la princesse n'est pas revenue, ils seront tous brûlés vifs. Certains étaient en train de pleurer et prier pour qu'un miracle leur vienne en aide. Les indiens regardèrent passivement la lune descendre puis portèrent de temps à autres des regards interrogateurs vers l'horizon.

L'espoir se perdait d'heure en heure. Alors que l'astre lunaire prit congé, des tambours et des chants se faisaient entendre. L'heure de la mort avait sonnait. Le chef des indiens approchait sa torche enflammée doucement, puis s'apprêtait de les brûler lorsque un cris rugissait de nul part.

\- La princesse est revenu ‼! Cria un enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

Les indiens se mirent à sauter sur place avant d'entamer leur chant. Le chef écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit sa fille qu'il chérissait tant avancer vers lui, suivit d'une femme aux cheveux rouges comme les flammes les plus ardentes et d'un pirate au crochet tranchant.

Le chef prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de sourire, il caressa lentement son visage puis reporta son regard vers les deux qui avaient finalement réussi à la ramener, juste à temps. Il prit une mèche des cheveux de la jeune femme avant de la porter à son nez. Zora ne put retenir un ricanement en voyant le regard jaloux de son amant puis adressa par la suite un franc sourire au chef. Elle s'inclina poliment avant de souffler.

\- Maintenant que nous avons ramener la princesse, pouvez-vous tenir à votre tour votre promesse en libérant ces pauvres enfants ?

Le chef fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'ordonner que les enfants soient détacher sur le champ. Zora posa un furtif regard joyeux vers son amant avant de le reporter vers le chef.

Une fois les enfants libérés, le chef les invita tous à rester pour déjeuner ensemble, afin de faire la paix.

Les peux rouges se mirent à danser, chanter, battre des tambours, Zora rigolait avec eu puis s'amusait comme une folle. Le Capitaine la regardait avec sourire puis ne savait comment ni ne réalisé à quel point il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Tout est absolument magnifique, elle est magnifique.

 **À suivre ...**


	17. Chapter 17:Sécurité avant tout

**CHAPITRE 17 : Sécurité avant tout**

Voilà plusieurs jours ou le Capitaine et elle sont revenus au navire. Il n'avait pas manqué d'annoncer la nouvelle concernant sa relation avec la petite. Tous étaient surpris, heureux. À savoir le plus redoutable personnage de Neverland se lier à une terriene étaient étrange. Mais la joie se lisait dans leurs yeux. Zora était une femme remarquable, pas étonnant finalement que le Capitaine s'est éprise d'elle. Tous savaient que sa vie allait à présent changer.

Et ils avaient raison.

Zora était traitée comme une reine, elle portait de magnifique robe, des parures en pierre précieuses et de la nourriture à souhait. Le Capitaine avait embauché une bonne pour s'occuper d'elle et veiller à ce qu'elle soit entièrement comblée. Les corvées ont été, évidemment radiées et c'était à peine si elle pouvait sortir de sa cabine sans le consentement de Crochet.

Heureuse ?

Certes, oui, elle avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, Crochet était, avec elle, un homme trés généreux, cependant sa liberté était fortement réduite sous prétexte qu'il ne souhaitait pas à ce qu'elle parte loin de lui ou qui lui arrive quelque chose de malheureux.

Zora était dans sa cabine, la plume à la main, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue roi, sur la tête un chapeau de la même couleur à plume laissant de magnifique cheveux rouges tomber librement. Son activité principale était l'écriture. Elle écrivait des histoires pour ensuite les partager avec ses nouveaux amis de bord. Encore une fois, quand elle avait le droit de sortir.

Sa plume glissait de manière gracieuse sur le papier doré, laissant apparaître, de temps à autre, quelques grimaces euphoriques sur son visage de porcelaine.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans son moment de paix, la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit laissant place a sa servante. Zora leva légèrement les yeux avant de tremper sa plume dans son ancre.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Annabelle ? Résonna la petite voix de la jeune femme à travers toute la pièce.

Elle avança doucement vers elle avant de s'incliner.

\- Je viens sous l'ordre du Capitaine. Répondit-elle. A ses mots Zora leva la tête avant de se lever.

\- Et bien, que me veut-il ?

\- Il demande votre présence ce soir. Il souhaite partager son repas avec vous.

Zora étira un bref sourire avant de tourner autour de la table. Elle s'arrêta sur une étagère où reposait une centaine de livre puis en sortit un, délicatement.

\- connaissez-vous cet ouvrage ? Murmura la jeune femme en lui montra le vieux bouquin

\- Non ma dame. Répondit franchement la servante en baissant les yeux.

L'amante de Crocher effaça doucement son sourire avant de se pointer juste devant sa servante. Elle lui tendit délicatement le livre avant de reprendre :

\- Vous devriez le lire. Vous verrez, il est trés intéressant et très enrichissant. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il me vient de mon monde, je tiens très à coeur à la lecture, cela me permet de m'évader de la réalité, comprenez-vous ?

\- Oui ma dame.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de hausser furtivement les sourcils.

\- Il en existe plein d'autre sur cette étagère, je vous donne la permission de les lire, sans évidement oublier de les remettre à leur disposition.

\- Ma dame est très généreuse. Répondit la domestique en s'inclinant.

Elle s'approcha encore d'elle.

\- Etes-vous heureuse ici ?

La servante ouvrit doucement la bouche, l'air étonnée. Zora remit une de ses mèches rebelle en place avant de lui sourire.

\- Je peux comprendre votre solitude. Nous sommes les seules femmes au bord de ce navire et être au service de Crochet n'est pas toujours plaisant.

\- Je suis très heureuse ici, ma dame, mais...

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais ?

\- Votre compagnon est par moment... Froid et il me fait peur !

Zora fixa sa servante. Cette dernière baissa la tête. Annabelle était une femme assez jolie. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme le blé, des yeux bleues et une peau encore plus pâle que la sienne, toute fluette et délicate. Elle se souvient de la première fois ou elle est apparue sur le navire et la part de jalousie qu'elle avait ressentie. Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé qu'il l'avait embauché pour s'amuser avec.

Après tout, c'était un pirate, et un homme.

Même si elle était sur des sentiments que le Capitaine avait à son égard, rien n'est jamais vraiment acquis. Elle devait garder un oeil sur elle, sait-on jamais.

Elle s'avança un peu plus vers elle.

\- Mon compagnon n'est pas si cruel que cela. Certes, il fait peur, mais si vous faites tout ce qu'il dit, tout se passera bien.

Sa servante hocha la tête. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Dites au Capitaine que j'accepte sa généreuse invitation avec tout le plaisir du monde.

\- Ma dame. Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la cabine de la jeune femme.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, ses magnifiques et imposants rayons dorés transperçaient l'océan. Pas un nuage dans le ciel ce qui signifiait pas de pluie mais que du beau temps. Quelques masses argentés sautaient de l'eau ce qui attiraient les marins qui hurlaient « aux poisson aux poissons ! »

Crochet regardait l'océan avec des jumelles pendant que les autres jetaient les filets. Alors que sa vue se portait vers l'horizon, elle fut très vite attirée vers une masse rouge et indomptable assises sur le rebord. Il enleva ses jumelles avant d'étirer un regard. Elle lisait un de ses bouquins pendant que ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage.

Le regard impassible sur les pages de son livre, le visage protégé de son chapeau que le Capitaine lui avait généreusement offert. Sa plume volait également, au même rythme que ses cheveux.

Elle tourna une page puis leva sa tête vers Mouche qui n'avait pas cessé de la regarder avec gentillesse.

\- Bonjour M. Mouche. Quel beau temps ! Cela change grandement de la pluie et de l'orage.

\- Oui, cela fait du bien. Le Capitaine t'a donné la permission de sortir ?

Zora ferma brusquement le livre avant de froncer les sourcils. Mouche regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il recula légèrement avant de glousser.

\- Je crois que je suis assez grande pour sortir de ma cabine quand bon me semble. Je n'ai nullement besoin de permission pour mettre mon nez dehors !

\- Oui bien entendu ! Reprit le mousse en essayant de calmer son début de colère, mais le Capitaine tiens à toi, moi aussi d'ailleurs et il ne veut en aucun cas que tu tombes malades et …

\- Écoute Mouche. Coupa Zora en se levant. Jusque là je t'ai toujours apprécié, elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui avant de chuchoter : Cesse donc de te mêler de choses qui ne te regardent absolument pas, et aussi de choisir à ma place. Elle tourna les talons afin de se mettre plus loin et reprendre tranquillement dans sa lecture.

Mouche hocha la tête avant de retourner dans ses occupations sans toutefois oublier de poser de temps à autre des regards sur sa protégée. Il connaissait très bien la sanction qui lui sera réservé à lui et aux autres si il lui arrivait malheur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Crochet était occupé à composer un morceau de piano. Malgré le fait qu'il jouait sans relâche matin et soir.

Il ne parvenait gère à battre sa compagne, a croire qu'elle possédait un réel talent dans la musique. Quelque fois, il buvait une bouteille de whisky en entier afin de dissiper sa colère, jamais personne ne pouvait le battre dans quoique ce soit, il ne pouvait se le permettre. En plus d'être meilleure que lui dans la musique, il s'avérait qu'elle soit également plus doué avec les armes.

( Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le pensait, mais le fait qu'une femme le batte dans quelque soit le domaine le mettait en colère)

Il reposa sans ménagement la bouteille sur la table avant de se tirer les cheveux. Il claqua violemment le piano avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain privé.

Une fois bien détendu, il quitta cet endroit pour se poser sur sa table. Il ordonna a ses pirate de rammener suffisamment de nourriture pour ce soir, car il comptait partager son repas avec sa compagne Zora.

Il souffla un bon coup, réajusta son crochet, se peigna les cheveux avec, enfin, prit un verre puis se servir du whisky.

Alors qu'il était en paix, trois petits coups qui sonnaient désagréables dans ses oreilles, se firent entendre. Il reposa lourdement le verre sur la table avant de répondre d'une voix lasse :

\- Entrez …

Ce fut Mouche qui entra, le visage presque désolé. Crochet fixa son second avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Mouche ? Que me vaut cet immense plaisir que de vous voir ici, dans ma propre cabine ?

Le pirate hésita avant de parler.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel parlez ‼ Commença à s'énerver le Capitaine en voyant l'hésitation et le silence de son second. Aurait-il un problème avec ma douce aimée ?!

\- N..non Captn.. Zora .. Euh Mademoiselle Zora se porte très très bien … Simplement il y aura un mini petit problème.

Crochet se posa lourdement sur sa chaise avant de grogner.

\- Quel problème s'agit-il, Mouche ?

Il gloussa mais répondit quand même face à la menace de son supérieur.

\- Il s'avère qu'elle ai quitté de sa cabine et qu'elle soit actuellement avec les autres pirate, sur l'île du Crabemoue pour la pêche. Il se mît aussitôt à genoux avant de sangloter. Je vous jure Capitn que j'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher, mais elle est si têtue qu'elle n'a rien voulu savoir ‼

Soudain les yeux de Crochet devinrent sombres. Dans son regard glacial on pouvait y voir toute la colère noir qu'un homme pouvait ressentir. Mouche en voyant cela gloussa encore plus puis baissa la tête, s'attendant à sa sentence pour avoir failli à son devoir.

Le Capitaine se leva de table puis de son crochet, souleva Mouche et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Que dites vous ?! Vous avez laissé filé ma douce ?!

\- Non Captn.. C'est elle qui est parti ! Je vous jure d'avoir tout fait pour qu'elle reste ! Parole de pirate !

Il reçut aussitôt une violent gifle de la part de son Capitaine avant de fermer les yeux et sangloter de peur. Crochet le jeta de l'autre côté de la salle en hurlant :

\- Si vous n'êtes pas capable de retenir une femme autant que je me débarrasse de vous sur le champ, Mouche !

\- Non non pitié mon Capitaine pitié ‼ Supplia-t-il en léchant presque les bottes de son supérieur se qui provoqua un sentiment pathétique à son égard.

Crochet le souleva une nouvelle fois, moins violemment que la première, mais qui s'avérait plus sérieux, vu que son regard était plus profond et plus noir.

\- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je jure sur mon honneur de pirate que je vous écorcherais de mon crochet ! Il le balança vers la sortit de sa cabine avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Crochet avait reprit son calme et réussi à chasser toutes ses idées noires concernant la jeune femme et ses compagnons de bord. Il but un énième verre afin d'oublier l'égarement de la part de ses sujets et d'elle même. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas tout pour être heureuse ? Il lui avait offert une cabine propre, une bonne pour veiller sur elle, son amour, de la nourriture, des robes, des parures qui valent une haute fortune, sa protection et son respect. Pourquoi alors s'avérait-il qu'elle se conduise de cette façon ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être privée de la seule chose que le Capitaine lui avait ordonné pour sa propre sécurité, toutes permissions pour sortir ? Il se gratta l'arête de son nez avant de grogner que non, que les femmes avaient réellement le don de compliquer les choses. Il devait tout mettre au clair avec elle, et se montrer plus dur à son égard. Ce soir, il aura à discuter. Pour l'heure, la propreté de cette salle devrait être irréprochable.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Zora était remontrée à bord du navire avec les autres pirates, elle avait avec elle un filet remplit de poissons. Elle rigolait à coeur ouvert, sa robe était toute déchirée et ses cheveux en un état lamentable, mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait passé une excellente journée, même si elle connaissait que trop bien que cela ne serai en rien une joie pour le Capitaine qui ne devrai pas tarder de lui faire la morale. Rien qu'en y pensant, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer dans son euphorie.

\- Mademoiselle Zora ! S'écria un Mouche qui s'avérait heureux de la voir rire avec les autres.

\- regarde ‼ Regarde tout le poisson que nous avons pêché ?! Et ce n'est rien encore ! Il y a des moules, des huîtres, des crabes et …

Elle fut coupée par des bruits de pas qui raisonnaient sur le plancher. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis leva la tête afin de voir un Crochet très furieux. Elle lui adressa un sourire euphorique avant de l'effacer face au regard noir de son amant. La voir dans cet état pathétique le rendait encore plus en colère, elle avait l'air d'une vulgaire servante et il ne voulait pas que son équipage est de mauvaises pensés à son égard. Il voulait par dessus tout qu'elle soit respectée, en sa condition de compagne du Capitaine mais aussi sur sa dignité. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement par le bras, lui arrachant un cris de protestation avant de l'entraîner dans sa cabine.

\- Espèce de petite idiote ! À quoi jouez-vous ! Lança-t-il avant de la jeter contre un mur. Vous voulez me faire honte, c'est ça que vous voulez ?!

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit-elle en se relevant et en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous gêne que je sorte de ma cabine ?!

Crochet serra les poings et ses dents pour ne pas être contraint de la battre pour qu'elle cesse une bonne fois pour toute de lui répondre de cette manière.

\- En quoi cela me gêne ? En quoi cela me gêne ?! Répéta-t-il d'une voix remplit de sadisme, ce que j'en pense c'est que j'aimerai que MA femme SE conduise comme je l'entends si bien ! Et non se promèner comme une traîné avec mon équipage !

Zora fronça légèrement les sourcils puis posa une main sur son coeur. Il l'avait traité de traîné ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal hormis s'amuser un peu. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit instantanément.

\- Capitaine, je ne suis pas à votre service. Tant que je ne porte pas la bague au doigts vous ne pouvez m'appeler femme, ainsi que pour moi.

Un ricanement de la part du pirate se fit entendre. Crochet s'approcha d'elle à grand pas avant de lui saisir ses joues, plantant ses ongles au passage dans sa chaire.

\- Espèce de petite INGRATE ! Hurla-il en serrant son étreinte de plus bel. Je vous ai TOUT donné TOUT ! Et voilà comment vous me remercier ! Vous avez de la chance que je vous aime toujours autant ! En autre cas je vous aurai déjà tué de mon crochet ! Termina-il en approchant ses lèvres vers son visage, plantant son regard noir dans ceux tremblants et en colère de la jeune femme.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je me suis juste amusé ! Et je ne suis pas une traînée !

Il relâcha subitement l'étreinte sous un grognement avant de lui tourner le dos, essayant d'oublier sa présence.

Zora se releva, remit ses cheveux en place puis soupira longuement. Elle n'aimait gère se disputer avec son amant. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il agissait de la sorte pour sa propre sécurité et parce qu'elle était très chère à son coeur. Elle en était consciente. Mais elle ne supportait néanmoins pas d'être prise sans cesse pour une poupée fragile. Elle connaissait parfaitement le maniement de l'épée et était agile comme une anguille, elle n'avait nullement besoin d'être protégée comme son amant le faisait constamment. Mais pour l'heure, un problème plus grave qu'une envie de rébellion. Celui de calmer l'humeur de son aimé. Elle devait, même si cela était pour elle ridicule, s'excuser auprès de sa conduite.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis avança vers lui, doucement.

\- Capitaine je … Elle hésita un instant. Elle reprennait son souffle avant de trouver courage. Je suis désolée de ma conduite, veuillez me pardonner.

Elle pouvait entendre Crochet souffler avant qu'il ne se retourne et planta son regard de glace dans ses irises. La jeune femme fronça brièvement les sourcils puis émit un large sourire.

\- Je sais que vous agissez de cette façon pour me protéger « même si j'en ai nullement besoin … » Et je vous en suis très reconnaissante et reste désolé de ma conduite. J'ai très mal agi.

Elle avança encore vers lui puis l'enlaça. Crochet prit son visage en coupe avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne.

\- Parfait. Me voilà ravi de ne pas à vous enfermer dans les cachots pour que vous retrouviez raison.

Zora gloussa puis paniqua un instant rien qu'en entendant le mot cachot. Était-il sérieux ? Lui aurait-elle mît dans cet endroit si infâme ? Elle, sa compagne ? Décidément, elle avait bien fait d'avoir joué à son jeu !

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en essayant de garder son calme. Elle avait une furieuse envie de le gifler.

\- Pourquoi faites vous cette tête ? Reprit le Capitaine en voyant le visage de chien battu de sa compagne.

\- Vous n'aurez pas fait une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? Me jeter dans un cachot.

Il ricana

\- Je l'aurai fait. Allez donc vous changer ! Je ne compte pas vous accueillir dans cet état ! Et pour l'amour des pirates prenez soin de vos robes ! Elles m'ont coûté une petite fortune !

Zora s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter la cabine en rigolant. Crochet leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête. « Cette gamine va me rendre fou … »

 **À suivre ...**


	18. Chapter 18:You have my permission

**CHAPITRE 18 : You have my permission.**

Après cette entrevue plutôt mouvementée avec son amant, Zora se rendit directement dans sa cabine ou sa servante l'attendait. Elle poussa un petit soupire quand elle la vit, elle qui voulait être seule. Zora aimait beaucoup la compagnie de gens, mais comme tout le monde, un moment de solitude n'avait jamais fait de mal. Elle adorait sa servante, elle était là pour elle, là pour l'aider et gardait toujours le sourire même quand elle subissait les pires humiliations de son amant. Crochet était cruel avec tout le monde, sauf envers sa femme, et sa servante n'y était pas épargnée.

\- Oh ma dame ! Avez-vous vu dans quel état vous vous trouvez ?!

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se débarrasser de son chapeau. Elle voulut lui rétorquer qu'elle était au courant et n'avait pas besoin d'une remarque en plus.

\- Je vais me laver, j'en ai pour un moment je pense, pouvez-vous me déposer une robe sur mon lit ? Cela me ferait gagner du temps ! Merci !

La servante hocha la tête avant que Zora ne prenne congé d'elle en entrant dans sa salle de bain.

Une fois toute propre, elle enfila la robe que sa servante avait déposé gentiment sur son lit puis s'installa devant sa coiffeuse afin de démêler ses cheveux.

\- Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes magnifique. Souffla cette dernière en étirant un léger sourire.

Elle adorait les cheveux de sa maîtresse, ils étaient si beaux et elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, un vrai bonheur. Contrairement au siens qu'elle jugeait trop raides.

\- Du bleue. Toutes les robes sont bleues. Cela devient presque lassant. Mais bon, je vais faire avec.

\- Le bleue vous va très bien, ma dame, et puis, elle est la couleur préfèrèe du Capitaine.

Zora leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel puis continua de peigner sa longue chevelure couleur feu.

\- Je n'aime pas le bleue, j'aurai préféré porter du rouge.

\- Le rouge aussi vous va bien. Voulez-vous portez cette couleur ? Ou alors une verte ? Le vert met vos cheveux et teint en valeur.

\- Laissez cela, je vais porter celle que j'ai actuellement. Aprés tout, ce n'est qu'un repas. Ah, pouvez-vous me donner la boîte à bijoux ?

\- Puis-je vous aider ? Proposa cette dernière en lui déposant autour de son coup un collier comportant une magnifique pierre de saphir et des boucle d'oreille tombantes. Elle lui fit également une jolie natte d'où quelques mèches rebelles et ondulées s'écharpèrent.

\- Devrais-je mettre du maquillage ? Demanda Zora en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Je pense que vous serez encore plus belle avec une touche de maquillage. Répondit-elle en lui déposant du rouge sur ses lèvres puis de la poudre rose sur ses joues. Voilà, vous êtes magnifique.

Zora se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait l'impression de voir une autre personne. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir avec autant d'artifices sur le visage. Dans son monde, ses amis lui reprochaient beaucoup de ne pas se maquiller assez. Eileen en rigolerait. Elle soupira quand elle repensa à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui manquait vaiment beaucoup.

\- C'est à peine si je me reconnais. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que le Capitaine le remarquera.

sa servante lui attrapa les mains avant de lui adresser un sourire.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le remarquera, le Capitaine vous aime, ma dame, il vous aime de tout son coeur, croyez-moi. Je sais reconnaitre un homme amoureux.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

Vraiment ?

\- Évidemment, sinon, pourquoi ferait-il tout cela ? Répondit cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais vous avez raison.

\- Vous vous faites trop de soucis pour rien, mais dame, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Voulez-vous une touche supplémentaire de maquillage ?

La jeune femme partagea son sourire avant de rire. Elle hocha la tête puis reporta son regard vers le miroir.

\- Je vous fais confiance, rendez moi belle, je veux que mon homme soit fier de moi !

Cette dernière rigola doucement.

\- Pas besoin de maquillage pour être belle à ses yeux, ma dame, mais je vais vous rendre encore plus belle, faites moi confiance.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Crochet quitta sa cabine afin de prendre l'air. Il fallait admettre que rester la plupart de son temps cloîtrer dans sa cabine n'était pas très bon pour sa santé, il n'était pas contre pour profiter de l'air marin d'autant plus que le ciel était magnifique. La lune était brillante, répandant ses rayons argentés sur l'océan. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes et d'un vent frai dont son souffle cavalait tout le long du navire. Il soufflait un bon coup avant d'être captivé par autre chose.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges étaient également dehors, le regard portant au loin. Crochet ouvrit légèrement la bouche

\- Zora …

Mais la jeune femme avait le regard perdu dans le vide, captivée par une chose qu'elle voyait au loin. Crochet posa ses yeux vers là où elle regardait. Des dauphins sautaient dans l'eau et des chants de baleines se faisaient entendre. Son regard et sa beauté illuminaient le navire, laissant un spectacle splendide au yeux du Capitaine. Crochet sentit ses muscles se contracter sous l'intensité de cette douce mélodie féerique. Il avait des frissons qui lui parcourait le corps et il n'était pas le seul sa compagne ressentait la même chose. Tous deux étaient dans cet état émotionnel. Le chant se fit plus aigu, entêtant, atteignant le paroxysme de l'émotion. Ils assistèrent à un spectacle qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais de leur vie. Soudain la jeune femme tourna la tête puis posa ses yeux ambre sur ceux du pirate . Il pouvait voir en elle toute la tristesse du monde. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis laissant le vent caresser sa chevelure ondulée et sombre.

\- C'est magnifique, la vie d'un pirate est encore plus exceptionnel que je le pensais. Souffla la jeune femme, toujours aussi émue par le spectacle qu'elle venait de voir.

Crochet s'approcha d'elle avant de déposer son unique main sur ses épaules.

\- La seule chose que je peux qualifier de magnifique, c'est vous, Zora. Chuchota-t-il en lui adressant un regard indéchiffrable.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis se mît à rougir, elle reporta son regard vers l'océan avant de rire.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là. Mais merci, ce compliment me fait vraiment plaisir.

Crochet caressa sa moustache avant de descendre sa main sur la taille de sa compagne, serrant au passage son étreinte. Tous les deux regardèrent une nouvelle fois l'océan avant que les lèvres du pirate ne se posent doucement sur celle de la jeune femme.

\- Rien au monde ne pourra égaler votre beauté, ma douce, douce Zora.

Elle s'apprêtait de lui répondre mais fut littéralement coupée par un autre baiser.

\- Allons manger ma belle.

Il lui attrapa avec infinie douceur sa main afin de la guider vers sa cabine. La jeune femme se laissa faire.

Dans sa cabine, un magnifique festin l'attendait. Crochet prit un air fier quand il vit les yeux écarquillés de sa belle. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de nourriture devant elle. Crochet l'installa en face de lui puis commença à manger. Zora prit un peu plus de temps que lui avant d'attaquer, elle se servit un verre de vin avant de plonger son regard à la fois interrogatif et joyeux dans celui calme de son amant.

\- Cela ne vous convient pas ? Trancha la voix du Capitaine qui posa dans sa propre assiette une langouste.

Cette dernière ouvrit doucement la bouche puis secoua la tête avant de faire de même.

\- Oh si si, c'est que... Pourquoi tout cela ?

Il lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux avant de décortiquer sa langouste et croquer à pleines dents dans la chair.

\- Je me suis dit que cela vous ferez plaisir.

\- Et c'est le cas ! Elle imita son amant avant de rire doucement. Merci pour tout Capitaine.

\- Cessez de m'appeler de la sorte. Trancha-t-il en plantant son couteau dans le contenu de son assiette.

Elle sursauta et fit tomber son morceau de langouste par terre.

\- Appelez-moi Jack. Reprit-il plus doucement.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Arrêtez de vous excuser, reprit-il d'une voix lasse.

Elle leva la tête, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son pirate puis hocha la tête. Elle reporta son regard vers les fruits de mer puis attaqua les crevettes.

\- Zora...

Elle leva une nouvelle fois la tête puis découvrit un autre regard chez son amant.

\- Dépêchez-vous de manger, j'ai trés trés envie de vous...

La jeune femme hoqueta de stupeur puis se mit fortement à rougir. Elle aussi en avait trés envie. Elle se mit à sourire puis termina de manger.

* * *

Après avoir partagé un splendide repas, Crochet quitta la salle avec sa belle dans ses bras, sous des rires de joie, une fois dans sa chambre, plus précisément sur le lit, il le déposa doucement puis retira avec hâte ses vêtements qui un à un tombèrent au sol. La respiration de la jeune femme s'était faite régulière et profonde, elle s'était déjà endormie. Il avait très envie de la prendre, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il regretta d'avoir tardé à l'heure du repas, mais la voir manger comme elle l'avait fait, l'avait tout simplement rendu heureux. La rendre heureuse était son souhait le plus cher. Après de tuer le Pan, évidemment. Il calma ses pulsions de mâle puis caressa avec infinie douceur sa peau blanchâtre.

Il avait tellement envie de la prendre là maintenant, la voir dans cette tenue, voir ses formes pulpeuses et désirables, sentir son odeur, le rendait fou, une veritable torture, mais il se retint.

Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, juste lui faire sentir sa présence. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, auprès d'elle. Elle gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna, ne lui offrant que sa nuque et son dos. Elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, dormant comme une petite fille. Le pirate se lova contre elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement, n'effleurant que sa peau olive . De ses mains, il la caressait légèrement, explorant tous les contours de son corps. Il fit glisser un de ses doigts le long de son dos, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, il la sentit se cambrer et frissonner.

\- Vous êtes tellement belle … Belle Zora. Vous êtes parfaite, tellement... Je vous aime tellement, le savez-vous ?

A ses mots la jeune femme se réveilla puis enlaça son amant tout en fourrant son petit nez dans sa chevelure brune.

\- Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais faire pour vous . Pour vous rendre heureuse.

Zora recula sa tête avant de lui adresser un pauvre sourire.

\- Vous me rendez déjà tellement heureuse mon amour … Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix légèrement endormie.

\- Non, à mes yeux vous l'êtes pas assez. Il prit un certain moment avant de reprendre. Je vous offre la permission de quitter votre cabine comme bon vous semble. Aprés tout, je vous fais confiance.

Soudain, à ses mots la jeune femme se releva avant d'étirer un large sourire.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une blague ?

Il lui rendit le sourire avant d'attraper le bout de son nez.

\- Parole de pirate que vous le pouvez. Il lui caressa ses joues avec infinie douceur. Je vous aime ma douce, et je le répéte, je vous fait confiance.

\- Je vous aime, et vous me faite confiance, j'en suis heureuse, mais ...

Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir sous un soupir.

\- Pourquoi cette décision soudaine ? Reprit-elle.

\- Je sais que vous ne partirez jamais loin de moi. Mais si cela vous rend triste de rester ici, vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous.

Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse puis remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient tombées. La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement sa bouche avant de caresser le torse de son amant et souffler contre lui.

\- Comment pourrais-je envisager de partir sans vous ? Souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Ma vie est avec vous. Ma vie est ici.

Il l'enlaça avant de jouer avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Heureuse de la nouvelle, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de se blottir doucement contre lui.

 _Belle… Douce Zora … Souffla le pirate en voyant sa belle endormie._

 **À suivre …**


	19. Chapter 19: Le piège de Zora

**CHAPITRE 19 : Le piège de Zora.**

Les semaines passèrent à vive allure et pourtant, Zora pouvait sentir le changement envers son amant. Les premières semaines, ils étaient tous les deux enlacés, jour et nuit. La journée, il lui enseigné les rudiments pour devenir un bon pirate. Le soir, il venait la voir dans sa cabine afin de lui partager son lit, puis, juraient tous les deux leur amour éternel sous les lueurs des bougies. L'amour parfait. La relation parfaite que Zora avait toujours rêvé.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, il avait changé. Plus les semaines passaient, plus il négligeait sa compagne. Sa vengeance de tuer le Pan une bonne fois pour tout était enfin de compte revenue à la surface. Zora demeurait malheureuse et subissait souvent les sauts d'humeur de son amant. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui, et il était de plus en plus dur d'eveiller son appeti charnel.

Lasse de la situation, elle l'avait fait.

Elle avait enfin de compte tendu un piège à Pan. Il était prisonnier, suspendu à une corde la tête à l'envers. Alors que le garçon revenait à la réalité, Zora s'approcha de lui tout en évoquant un rire loufoque. Elle avait réussi de lui tendre un piège en jouant la femme en détresse. Elle avait agi de façon très rusé, mais obscène. Elle savait que c'était mal, mais c'était le seul moyen de retrouver le pirate qu'elle aimait.

Il était prisonnier. Une bonne fois pour toute. Il allait être tellement fier d'elle que son coeur battait de toute hâte.

Depuis sa tendre enfance, Peter Pan était le héro favori de la jeune femme. Quelques fois cela lui prenait de se battre avec des épées en bois avec sa meilleure amie Eileen. Elle prenait sans cesse le rôle de Pan et son amie Crochet. Elles passaient des heures à jouer ainsi. Plusieurs fois ses parents la disputaient en disant que cela ne la fera pas grandir davantage, qu'elle devait oublier ses rêves d'enfant, trouver un mari convenable et fonder une famille. Imiter Pan, s'imaginer d'être à Neverland était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour s'évader pendant quelques instants de sa triste vie.

Elle n'avait que 19 ans.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, elle serait à Neverland, amourachée du méchant de l'histoire. En fait, jamais elle n'aurait cru que cet endroit existait pour de vrai. Elle avait toujours su que cet univers appartenait uniquement dans les contes d'enfants. En fin de compte, tout cela était réel. Elle avait finalement penché dans le côté obscure. Le fait d'éprouver un amour fou pour le Capitaine et d'arriver à faire ce qu'elle venait de faire le prouvait bien, elle avait finalement perdu toute option de bon sens. Sa raison s'est envolée ainsi que sa gentillesse, ses valeurs et son innocence. Elle venait de trahir Pan. Il était prisonnier et allait dans peu de temps mourir et tout cela pourquoi ? Par amour.

Elle était devenue folle, complétement folle.

Serait-ce une bonne chose ? Laisser mourir le héro de l'histoire ? Que va-t-il réellement se passer lorsque Pan ne sera plus ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais persistait à croire que Crochet redeviendra tendre avec elle. Mais si elle se trompait ? Et si l'humeur Crochet empirait ? Et si … Non, elle secoua furtivement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas croire que la situation empirerait, quand Pan sera mort, tout redeviendra comme avant, oui oui oui !

Des petits gémissements se faisaient brusquement entendre, coupant la jeune femme dans ses pensées pour revenir vers son prisonnier.

\- Oh Pan, répondit-elle, le visage joyeux. Tu es enfin réveillé.

\- Zora .. Mais qu'est-ce que … Bredouilla-t-il en essayant de se détacher, mais en vain.

\- Tu es surpris n'est-ce pas ? Hahaha. Je suis désolé pour se retournement de situation mais, je voulais offrir un cadeau au Capitaine Crochet.

\- Une surprise ? Répéta Pan en essayant de se débattre.

\- Oui, Pan. Vois tu en ce moment, le Capitaine me délaisse. Sa voix était boudeuse. Avant j'étais tout pour lui, tout ! Mais depuis que tu fais de nouveau surface dans sa tête, il a cessé de m'aimer. Je me suis dis, que si je te tends un piège et que tu tombes dedans, si tu meurs tout redeviendra comme avant. Et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Le petit garçon regarda la jeune femme, comme ci qu'il voyait en elle une folle puis cessa de se débattre. Zora replaça une de ses mèches rouges derrière son oreille avant de sauter de joie, se préparant déjà à trouver les mots pour son amant.

\- C'est insensé ! Comment peux tu croire que le Capitaine puisse éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un ?!

Zora fronça les sourcils face à cette remarque déplaisante.

\- Le Capitaine est un homme de sentiment ! Et puis comment un enfant de ton âge puisse connaitre quelque chose à propos de l'amour ?! Trancha-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux ambre dans ceux apeurés du gamin. Il m'aime et m'aimera de nouveau lorsqu'il verra ce que j'ai fait pour lui !

Le gamin se mît à rire face à la naïveté de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que je suis un enfant, mais je connais pas mal de chose sur ce sentiment. J'ai été amoureux autrefois, et entre cette personne et Crochet il y a une grande différence ! Crochet est un homme sombre, un homme dépourvu de sentiment, réveille toi Zora !

Zora éclata à son tour de rire avant de lui tapoter les joues.

\- Wendy n'est pas une référence. Je te signale qu'elle t'a abandonné pour pouvoir grandir au lieu de rester éternellement une enfant.

\- Elle a fait son choix ! Gronda ce dernier en serrant les dents. Et ma Wendy me respecte au moins ! Jamais elle ne ma laissé plonger dans la folie comme le Capitaine la fait avec toi !

Zora serra à son tour les dents avant de lui envoyer une gifle fondamentale tout en lui demandant de se taire. La tête du garçon avait pivoté sur le côté puis un filet de sangs sur ses lèvres perla.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, reprit-il malgré la douleur, au fond de toi tu le sais. Et tu crois vraiment qu'en me livrant à lui cela arrangerait les choses entre lui et toi ? Ce que tu es naïve ! Il te jètera comme un poisson pourri !

Zora plaqua ses mains sur son visage tout en essayant d'ignorer les mots du garçons.

\- Tu crois qu'il t'aime ? Il te l'a dit ? Mais tout ce que dit Crochet n'est que mensonge ! Il reprit son calme avant de chuchoter. C'est un pirate, les pirates triches, mens manipulés pour parvenir à ses fins ! Toi tu n'es qu'un vulgaire pion qui fait partit de son plan diabolique. Crochet ne t'aime pas Zora !

\- NON ARRÊTE ! TAIS-TOI TU N'EST QU'UN GAMIN DEBILE !

Loin d'être offensé par cette insulte Pan secoua la tête avant de souffler.

\- Il t'a piégé Zora, manipulé et menti.

\- Le Capitaine ne m'a jamais menti ! Reprit-elle en laissant quelques larmes couler.

Pan regarda cette femme sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre. Il trouvait tellement dommage qu'elle en soit arrivé à cet état de folie, elle qui commençait à devenir très chère à son coeur. Il se souvient encore des lettres qu'ils s'écrivaient, des rendez-vous qu'ils se donnaient pour pouvoir jouer et voler. Il se souvient également la joie sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait montré les sirènes et d'autre créatures vivantes sur cette île. Elle et lui étaient de très bons amis. Même que les enfants perdus la considéraient presque comme leur nouvelle maman. Il ferma furtivement les yeux avant de soupirer. Le visage de la jeune femme s'était certes endurcie, mais il pouvait encore y voir de la gentillesse dans ses yeux. Il pouvait encore la raisonner. L'ancienne Zora pouvait revenir, et il y croyait dur comme fer.

\- Zora.. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Que je meurs ?

La jeune femme pivota sa tête vers le garçon avant de froncer les sourcils. Ses cheveux rouges volaient au dessus de son visage et les rubis qu'elle portait brillaient de milles éclats.

\- Je veux simplement retrouver le Jack Crochet que j'ai appris à aimer. Je suis désolée que tout retombe sur toi. Souffla-t-elle en baissant doucement les yeux.

Pan souffla avant de fermer lui aussi ses yeux.

\- Tu sais quoi, reprit-il en les rouvrant aussitôt, mais cette fois ci il avait une expression grave, appelle ton fichu Capitaine !

\- Mais Peter …

\- Non ! Il n'y a pas de Peter ! Tu veux que je meurs ? Tu veux retrouver ta petite vie a l'eau de rose avec ce monstre ? Et bien fais-le ! Qu'on en finisse ! Si je dois mourir et bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! Je n'ai peur de rien !

La jeune femme se mît à trembler des lèvres avant de caresser l'espèce de flûte qui ferait venir son amant. Elle hésita. Elle était comme plongée dans un gouffre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire entre accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout ou relâcher le garçon et refaire sa vie dans son véritable monde ? Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de Pan sur la conscience.

Il était après tout son ami, mais elle aimait Crochet de tout son coeur et rêvait depuis maintenant trop longtemps qu'ils redeviennent proche comme avant. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de perdre l'affection de son amant. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son ventre avant de soupirer. Il ne le savait pas encore. Cela ne se voyait pas du tout. Pour le moment. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis souffla dans la petite flûte. Un son mi aigüe mi cassé se faisait entendre. Les yeux de Pan se baissaient et tout son espoir de pouvoir raisonner son amie tomba à l'eau.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la silhouette du Capitaine fit surface.. Sa face macabre ressortait de l'ombre sous les rayons argentés de l'astre lunaire.

Zora toute heureuse de voir l'ombre de son amant, lui sauta dessus avant de l'enlacer. Crochet l'avait accueillit les bras ouverts, resserrant quelques secondes son rétreinte avant de la repousser sans ménagement sous un grognement.

Zora fit rapidement la moue puis se recoiffa vite fait.

\- Regarde mon amour ! Regarde la surprise que je vous ai fait ?! S'exclama-t-elle en montrant un Pan suspendu à l'envers. Elle avait le visage fortement joyeux puis sautait sur place tout en rigolant comme une hystérie.

Les yeux du pirate se posèrent instantanément sur l'enfant. Fortement surpris, et ne s'y attendant vraiment pas à cela il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Ses battements de son coeur s'accéléraient de seconde en seconde. Pan était à présent à sa merci, et tout cela grâce à cette femme. Ses irises sombres et menaçants ne quittaient plus le gamin, il s'avança doucement vers lui, bougeant de temps à autre son crochet puis une fois à quelques centimètres de lui il se mît à ricaner. Zora arqua légèrement un sourcil, toujours avec un sourire.

\- Vous ? Articula le pirate d'une voix froide, tout en arrêtant de rire, c'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui avec hâte puis rigola.

\- Et oui c'est bien moi ‼ vous êtes surpris mon amour ? Je sais je sais, je suis génial. Bon maintenant tuons le qu'on en finisse, j'ai d'autres projets pour nous qui nous attendent, tu vas voir !

Loin de paraître heureux, il foudroya la jeune femme d'un regard haineux avant de lui asséner une violente claque. Zora, la joue brûlante, s'effondra aux pieds de son amant. Désemparée, Zora le regarda sans comprendre, quelques larmes commençaient à couler, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus rien, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle croyait qu'il détestait le Pan plus que tout et qu'il le voulait mort, elle croyait avoir bien fait en lui rendant ce service ! Pourquoi était-il à ce point en colère après elle ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien …

Sans crier gare Crochet libéra Pan sous les yeux désemparés de sa compagne. Pan tomba lourdement sur l'herbe grasse avant de gémir de douleur. Il posa de bref regards perdus vers la jeune femme et le pirate. Lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre ce détournement de situation.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblaient encore plus puis elle ne pouvait plus se lever. Elle était devenue presque paralysée par se détournement de situation. Crochet s'approcha d'elle puis d'un revers de crochet il l'attrapa par son vêtement, la soulevant comme un objet aussi léger qu'une plume.

\- Laissez-moi vous dire, petit coeur , éructa le Pirate d'une voix rauque et à perte de salive. Que personne hormis moi ne choisi le moment et l'endroit ou Pan mourra !

\- Mais…

\- La ferme ‼ Hurla-t-il en la giflant une nouvelle fois. Je ne vous est pas autorisé à parler ‼ Petite idiote ! Créatine ! Je devrais vous faire pendre pour vos actes !

Elle se raidit face à sa voix sous un hoqueté de stupeur. Sa voix rauque raisonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux ambre étaient recouvert de l'arme puis ses petites lèvres tremblaient davantage.

En voyant le visage apeuré de sa compagne Crochet lâcha un soupire avant de lui autoriser à prendre la parole.

\- Si je l'ai fait .. Bredouilla la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse et hésitante, c'est uniquement parce que je vous aime … Je vous aime au plus profond de mon être, je voulais retrouver l'ancien pirate qui partageait autrefois cet amour avec moi.

Elle sanglota a chaude larme. Son beau visage était devenu aux yeux du pirate pathétique et repousant.

\- Je suis désolée _sniiiif_ je ne voulais pas vous offenser, je vous aime, je ... je suis désolée... Pitié dites moi que vous me pardonnez, dites moi que vous m'aimez encore un peu, je vous en pris, Jack !

Crochet plongea son regard glacial dans celui désemparé et mélancolique de sa compagne. Il la regarda de haut, un regard malicieux et méprisant, comme ci qu'elle n'était que pour lui un jouet, un vieux jouait bon a jeté.

\- Ce moment est révolu ma douce. Sa voix était comme une violente claque. Comme si que le monde était en train de s'écraser sur elle. Il la lâcha puis lui tourna les talons.

Le corps de la jeune femme tomba lourdement au sol puis éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot, des hurlements stridents se faisaient entendre à des kilomètres. Face à cette tristesse, et aux supplices de la jeune femme le Capitaine s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre son chemin, laissant la jeune femme dans sa tristesse la plus profonde.

Elle avait beau hurlé de ne pas la laisser qu'il était déjà loin. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, les lumières s'éteignirent laissant place à un chant magnifique mais mélodramatique à la fois envahir ses oreilles. De petites fées étaient en train de danser en chanter, elles illuminaient cet endroit,laissant un spectacle à la fois splendide que triste. Zora regarda ces petites créatures qui semblaient vouloir l'apaiser avant que ses paupières ne deviennent trop lourdes pour continuer de regarder ce spectacle magnifique. Elle tomba dans un trou noir.

 **À suivre ...**

 **NE M'EN VOULAIT PAS ! Hihi j'espère que cela vous a plus :3 je publierai l'avant dernier chapitre bientôt ;)**

 **Bonne journée à vous ! Et on oubli pas la review hein ? :D**

 **❤️❤️❤️💕**


End file.
